Our Freaky Lovers
by Itske
Summary: sasuke uchiha and gaara are the singers of a popular band, they had their families murdred infront of them. gaara is seeing a therapist for it, sasuke just has a different girl in bed each night. full summary inside! sasukeXOC gaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

The stage is pitch black as we walk onto it. I can hear the crowd screaming our names. It excites me in a way nothing has ever come close, it's the only drug I'll ever need. My drummer sits at his drum set, I know he's smiling like the doofus he is. My guitarists and bassist step out on either side of me and start the intro, the crowd gets a little quieter in anticipation, waiting for us to start singing _their _song. The strobe light starts flashing, with each flash we get in a different pose, eliciting a few chuckles from the crowd and other band members. Finally the smoke drifts across the stage and blood red lights focus on Sasuke and I. I tilt my head back and just let everything flow out; this is our song for the beaten.

S- "we have to find a better way out of this tragedy! As the battle rages on. Blood stains the ground we're on. My ears hear only screams. Brave soldiers are dying! One Spartan stands alone and shouts"

I smile and watch the crow writher in anticipation of our next line, this is the line that says it all. I sing along and think '_this is all I really need, the thrill of being up here, the love of the crowd, no one can take this away'_ I smirk and scream.

G&S- "THIS WAR IS OURS!"

S- "this war is ours"

G- "yes I will see you through the smoke and flames on the front lines of war"

S- "we have to find a better way"

G- "and I will stand my ground until the end. Until we conquer them all"

S- "we have to find a better way"

S- "through the fire and flames a sea of dead drives men insane. We mach the fight into the cold. This is as far as it will go. The battle rages on top of here this is where we conquer fear. On black out armed with our swords"

G&S- "THIS WAR IS OURS!" S- "YEAH!"

G&S- "this war is ours"

I repeat he chorus and by this time the entire crowd is chanting and singing along with us. This song is our battle cry. It gives hope to the hopeless, strength to the weak, and courage to the frightened. This song is for them. But this song is also a warning. It's a warning saying I will never give up. I will find him. I'll find the man who murdered my family.

Chorus is spoken and "we will conquer them all" X3

G- "till we conquer them all! Yes I will meet you through the smoke and flames on the front lines of war and I will stand my ground until the end, till we conquer them all"

G&S- "we will conquer them all!" X3

S- "this war is ours, yeah this war is ours!"

G&S&crowd- "YES I WILL SEE YOU THROUGH THE SMOKE AND FLAMES ON THE FRONT LINES OF WAR!"

G- "and I will stand my ground until the end till we conquer them all, so I will fight my battle till I fall and I conquer them all, till we conquer them all"

S- "WAR!" X3 S- "GO! YEAH! THIS IS WAR!" S- "WAR" X7 S- "this is war!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting backstage drinking some water when Sasuke comes jogging up to me, "yo, Gaara, the manager needs to talk to you" *sigh* "ok" I get up and walk back to the sound proof room our manager uses and knock on the door. I hear a muffled "come in" and open the door and step in shutting it behinde me. My bands manager hates the loud crowds we get, which makes me wonder why he tags along but whatever. I sit in an empty seat and ask, "you called?" Shikamaru turns to face me and leans back in his chair, "you've heard of the popular pop singer Sakura Haruno, yeah?" I nod my head, "I've heard of her, yes, do I like her, hell no" Shika shrugs and walks over to the door and sticks his head out. I hear him mutter something to the guard outside the door before he closes the door and sits back down in his chair. "Gaara, are you willing to put aside your feelings for the sake of the band?" I give Shika a skeptical look and nod my head slowly. He sighs and says, "I thought so, Sasuke flat out refused when I asked him this so I'm hopeing that you'll say yes, I want you to pretend to date Sakura so that we can get the band back in working order again, as you know we're broke, so this will help us get pulicity and that in turn will help us get more money to get back on our feet" I glare at Shika for a moment then lean back and prop my feet on his desk and lace my fingers behind my head, "ok, fine, I'll do it, as long as I don't have to kiss her" Shika sighs in relief and leans back in a similar positin to me and says, "deal" just as there is a knock on the door and the guard leans his head in, "she's here sir, shall I let her in?" Shika nods and the guard opens the door fully and steps to the side to let a small girl in. I hear her say a quiet thankyou to the guard as he leaves pulling the door cllosed behind him. I glance over and see a very petit girl with strange bubble gum pink hair and large bright green eyes. I see the girl studying my clothes and glance down to remind myself of what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a tight black shirt with 'weapon of mass destruction' splattered in white on the front. I've got on my favorite black skinny jeans slung low on my hips giving everyone a nice view of my black and red boxers. I've got on 3 dofferent studded belts, one black, one white, and one silver. I've got on my black combat boots, untied of course. To me I look awesome, but the look that girl is giving me says that she wants to force an Abercrombi shirt on me and a pair of khaki loose fitting shorts. I shudder at the thought and glance at what she's wearing. She's got on a light blue tank top with pink cherry blosssom petals across it that falls to just above her bellybutton. She has a light pink bellybutton ring in and light blue low rider skinny jeans on with a pair of white and blue chucks. The only word I can use to describe her is preppy. Shika clears his throte gaining both of our attention and sits forward, "Sakura, thanks for coming. You are aware of the agreement?" Sakura nods and sits down in the other free chair. Shika looks at me, "Gaara, meet Sakura Haruno, your new girlfriend." I nod and pull out my cigaretts and light one up. I take a long drag and smirk. As I exhale I say, "I'm sure we won't get along at all, but whatever, if this helps get Twisted Angels back to normal then I'm sure I can fake it for a while." I get up and nod at Shika and walk out without a glance at Sakura. I know I'm being unnecessarily douchbag-ish, but I absolutely hate the pop culture. Pop music isn't even music, it's pathetic, only talentless wanna-be's turn to pop, it's a disgrace. I walk up to my band and gather them close and whisper a plan to them just as sSakura walks out of Shikas office. I run over to her and look down at her, "stay for this next song, I'm sure you'll love it, you could even come out on stage with us, although in those clothes, you're sure to be pelted with various…uh…things, so if u do want to come out, change first, and don't speak, just stand there" and with that I run back to my band who are grinning wickedly. We all run out on stage as the crowd starts chanting our bands name. I jump over to the microphone and scream into it, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWISTED FREAKS!" the crowd goes quiet waiting for me to speak again. I smirk and continue, "allright first off, thaks to all of you who came today, it means the world to us! And since I'm feeling so awesome tonight, I have a small treat for you twisted freaks, my band and I have made a very special adaption of one of the worst pop songs to ever cause our ears to bleed, but as usual, we're going to make it awesome, so, I have one question for you, ARE YOU TWISTED FREAKS READY?" the crowd erupts into a deafening roar and I glance over to Kiba and Naruto to signal the start of the song. As the first few chords are played the crowd grows silent waiting to see what song we're going to ruin for the pop world next.

G- "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I'd have to charge" X2-2nd time Sasuke joins

The crowd erupts into cheers as they start to recognize the song. I glance back and I see Sakura fuming near the stage enterance, well, I can't blame her, it is her song after all.

G- "I know you want it, the thing that makes me, what makes the guys go crazy for, they lose their minds, the way I wind, I think it's time…."

S- "lala-lalala, warm it up, lala-lalala, warm it up, lala-lalala, the boys are waiting"

G- "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I'd have to charge" X2-2nd time Sasuke joins

I glance around and see that Sasuke took over the guitar for Naruto. I look near the stage enterance and see Naruto running past Sakura wearing a bright pink tank top with two large water balloons under it. The crwod and band all laugh insanely as I catch my breath and continue the song.

G- "and once you get involved, everyone will look this way, so, you must maintain your charm, same time maintain your halo, just get the perfect blend, plus what you have within, then next his eyes are squint, then he's picked up your scent"

S- "lala-lalala, warm it up, lala-lalala, the boys are waiting" X2

G- "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I'd have to charge" X2-2nd time Sasuke joins

I jump away from the mic just in time to dodge Narutos tackle as Kiba and Sasuke play the last few chords of the song. Naruto then slides on his knees to the edge of the stage and whips the water balloons out and throws them at the crowd as he tears the shirt apart and tosses it aside. The crowd erupts into another deafening scream as Sasuke and I grab Naruto and throw him into the crowd. Sasuke and I high-five as Naruto is tossed back onto the stage. I jump back over to the mic and scream "ALL RIGHT GUYS! THAT'S OUR LAST SONG FOR TONIGHT! SEE YOU AT OUR NEXT CONCERT!" "GOODNIGHT AND GET HOME SAFE!" Sasuke and I scream together as the rest of the band shoves past Sakura and off the stage. Sasuke and I throw our arms over each other's shoulders and walk off the stage smirking and chuckling at the infuriated look on Sakuras face.


	3. Chapter 3

(G stands for Gaara singing and S stands for sasuke singing)

G- "he wears his heart safetypinned to his backpack, his backpack is all that he knows"

G- "shot down by strangers whos looks can cripple the heart and devour the soul"

G&S- "all alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death" [chorus1]

G&S- "terrified of whats inside, to save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird" [chorus1]

S- "all alone" G- " crawls like a worm from a bird" [chorus2]

G- "out of his mind the weight pushes him whispering, must have been out of his mind, mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head"

G- "maybe out of his mind" S- "out of his mind"

G&S- [chorus1 X1 Chorus2 X4]

S- "all he knows if he cant relieve it it grows, and so it goes he crawls like a worm from a bird"

S- "out of his mind the weight pushes him whispering, must have been out of his mind"

G&S- [chorus1 X1]

G- "all alone hes holding his breath half to death"

S- "holding his breath half to death"

G&S- "terrified to save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird"

S- "crawls like a worm" G- "crawls like a worm from a bird" S- "all alone" G- "crawls like a worm from a bird" S- "all alone" G- "crawls like a worm from a bird" S- "all alone" S- "crawls like a worm from a bird"

G- "crawls like a worm from a bird"

As sasuke and I finish singing our new song I glance up and see sakura watching us with a discusted look on her face. I turn to sasuke and motion for him to come sit next to me. Sasuke rolls his eyes and sits down, "tell me again why she has to be here?" I shrug my shoulders as sasuke takes a drink of his gatoraid. "dunno, but it bugs the hell outta me, the look on her face while we were recording was one of pure hatred" I nod my head and take a long chug from my water, "its like she doesn't know what good music is anymore, shes been too tainted by pop, poor girl" sasuke nods in agreement as the band and I are beckoned out of the recording booth by shika. As we all pile out of the boothand next to shika, sakura huffs in discust and exits the room. I roll my eyes at her behavior and look at shika, "so, how was it?"shika smirks at me and flips a switch on the sound board and the song we just recorded blares through the speakers. Id bet it was loud enough for the entire building to hear. As the song plays we all start to sing along and push eachother around. As the song ends and our rough housing stops we end up with narutos head in the wall, kiba is sitting on narutos back cackling mannically. Kankuro and temari are wedged between the two halves of the door that leads to the hallway. Sasuke and I managed to rip eachothers shirts apart and had eachother in a headlock. I hear shika groan in exasperation and I glance over to see him put his head in his hands and shake it slowly. I start to chuckle and soon the rest of the band joins in. we all stop suddenly when we hear someone clear their throte from the hallway. I turn my head towards the noise and see the owner of the studio standing in the broken doorway, I immediately strighten up pulling sasuke up with me and grin sheepishly, "hi there Mikoto, it's a pleasure seeing you….again?" I say hesitantly as my eyes scan the room and take in the damage. Mikoto sighs and says, "well, its not as bad as last time so ill let you guys off the hook for now, and is this lovely young lady with you guys today?"as mikoto says this she tugs sakura into the doorway so the band and I can see her. I hesitate for a moment and then an evil smirk creeps across my lips. I suddenly vault over the table causing sasuke to spin around as shika ducks under my flying feet. I shove narutos ass out of my way tipping kiba off him and the wall to bust more. I crash through whats left of the door throwing kankuro and temari into the wall and scoop sakura in an unbreakable bear hug and shout "SAKURA!" as I spin around in a circle. Mikoto sighs and walks gracefully down the hall shaking her head. As soon as shes out of sight I drop sakura like a sack of potatos and walk back into the room. Sasuke gives me a 'what-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for' look. I smirk and say, "when mikoto asked if she was with us I saw her shake her head and was about to tell her that she wasn't"sasuke smirks and nods his approval as we high-five. Shika sighs and says, "well we're done here for today, sasuke, gaara, you two have an autograph signing at Barns and Nobal in an hour so go to the bus and get new shirts on, kiba, naruto, kankuro, temari, you guys have a meet and greet at Barnes and Nobal as well in an hour so clean up and wait for me in the bus, and try not to break anything else, sakura youre free to go"sakura glances at sasuke and I and blushes before she walks quickly down the hall. I turn to sasuke and ask, "why did she blush?" temari gets up with a huff and says, "gaara, sasuke, both of you shirts are torn off"I look down at my shirt as sasuke says, "so? Why don't you or mikoto blush?" temari shakes her head and scoffs, "to any girl who doesn't have to put up with your shit on a daily basis you guys are ripped, your hot, your bodys are perfect, drool worthy, and sasuke don't play dumb, you play the 'im-sexy-and-i-know-it' card all the time with those whores u bring home at night." Sasuke smirks and I shrug my shoulders in assent.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk into the bookstore I get the feeling of not belonging here. As Sasuke and I sit down at the little table set up for us I glance at shika, "who's idea was it to have this at a bookstore?" shika shrugs and sits down in the chair behind us just as the manager comes up to us, "ok we will be letting your fans inside in about ten minutes, ok?" I nod my head and pick up the silver sharpie laid out for me and spin it around in my hand. Sasuke leans back in his chair giving me a clear shot of how plain his black shirt is, just then an idea pops into my head. I get up and stretch my hands above my head quietly uncapping the sharpie. Then without warning I tackle Sasuke to the floor and pin his arms down with my legs and scrawl 'crayola' across his shirt. "get off me, the hell did you do?" Sasuke growls as he pushes me off and gets up. I sit back down in my chair laughing like a maniac. I see Sasuke look down at his shirt, "you're fucking kidding me, right?" he deadpans as he looks at me. I let my laughter die down and shake my head, "this way you complete the set" I say as I point to the poster of all the crayola crayons behind him. Sasuke glares at me, then suddenly his hand snaps out and he grips my lip ring between two of his fingers and smirks, "then I guess you should join me and be the red crayon, now shouldn't you?"I glare back at Sasuke and grab both of his lip rings in my hands and growl, "you rip mine out, and I rip both of yours out" Sasuke and I glare at each other for a while before we hear shika clear his throat and point at the fans staring warily at us. We glance at the fans then say together, "on three I'll let go, 1, 2, 3" on three we both let go and turn away from each other. Shika shakes his head and says, "it's ok to come up now, they're not as crazy as they look." I watch as the first kids steps up to us with a huge grin and says, "I'm so excited, I can't believe I actually get to meet you two! I've been to almost every show you've ever played! You guys are my idols!" Sasuke quirks an eyebrow as he sends a look to me that says 'you-know-I'm-not-good-with-this-kind-of-thing' I shrug and say, "well it's totally awesome that you're so supportive of us, we greatly appreciate it" the kid nods excitedly. I sigh and scrawl my name across the picture of the band he hands me and then pass it to Sasuke to do the same he then hands it back to the kid. The kids grins excitedly then dashes off to another spot in the store and the next kid comes up and says, "that was my lil bro, he's obsessed with you guys. I'm here for my lil sis, she's sick so I came for her" I nod and sign my name and put a note that says, "get well soon we hope to see you at our next concert!" and pass it to Sasuke. As Sasuke does his thing I turn to shika and whisper, "gimme like 4 backstage passes and tickets to our next show" shika rolls his eyes and hands me what I asked for and I thank him and turn back to the boy, "here, I got 4 backstage passes and 4 tickets for our next show for you guys" the kid smiles and takes the tickets and passes and says, "thanks, my lil sis and bro will freak when they see these" Sasuke and I shrug and say, "no prob" as the kid walks off to meet up with his little brother. After about four hours of signing Sasuke and I get up and walk out front for a break. We walk out to the front of the store and both light up a cigarette and talk about the crazy fans. As Sasuke and I talk we both look up at the sound of a very nice car and see a brand new black ford Shelby cobra GT pull into the spot next to our bus. As we both stare we watch the driver's side door open and a short blonde girl steps out. As the girl walks closer to the entrance I see that she's wearing one of our band t-shirts. As she reaches the door she glances at us and continues inside the store. Sasuke stares at the closed door for a few moments then turns to me and mutters, "dude, she didn't even, like, smile at us, do you think she knew who we are? She was smoking hot dude, I hope she's a fan" I shake my head and take a drag from my cigarette and say, "she was wearing one of our band t-shirts, so she probably knows who we are, besides, she, uh, glanced at us as she was walking in, I think" I say just as the manager comes out and tells us our break is over. We head into the building and as we approach our table we see the little blonde girl sitting next to shika talking animatedly to him. I watch Sasuke sit down at the table and turn to talk to shika but I interrupt him, "hey, shika! Who's the girl?"I ask as I sit down next to Sasuke facing shika and the girl. The blonde sighs and looks at her spinning head phone as shika turns to me and says, "gaara, Sasuke, meet my little sister, Amber" I nod and say "hey" and Sasuke does the same. Amber glances up and nods in acknowledgement and continues to play with her headphones. Shika sighs and smacks her on the back of her head, "mother taught you better manners than that, now say hello" amber grumbles and rubs the back of her head before she turned to us and says, "it's nice to meet you, gaara, Sasuke" she turns and glares at shika and growls, "there, ya happy now?" shika nods and amber puts her headphones on and pulls out a notebook and starts to doodle on it. Shika shakes his head, "sorry about her, she just got out of a private college and she's still pissed about being forced to go" Sasuke and I shrug and turn around and continue signing autographs. About an hour into the signing I finally figure something out. As it hits me I slam my hand down on the table and stand up knocking my chair over and shout, "I figured it out!" Sasuke gives me a 'WTF?' look as I look at him and say, "why everyone goes to the same place in the store after they see us! It's for the meet and greet with the rest of the band!" Sasuke stares at me like I grew three heads then face-palms and says, "you just now figured that out? It was planned weeks ago for it to be like this, you were the one who suggested that they should be on the same day" I blink a few times as his words sink in. I slowly lower myself to my chair as I realize I just made a complete fool out of myself, "oh" I say as my ass hits the chair. Three more hours pass by and I'm still sulking a bit over the incident when shika finally says, "ok that's the last one let's get out of here before more show up" I nod and stand up as I stretch my arms over my head, while cracking my knees and elbows. Shika flicks amber in the forehead and she gets up glaring at him. She shakes her head and hugs him and walks out of the store shouting, "don't forget about dinner with my boss tonight! You better be there!" I hear shika sigh as he nods his head and waves back at her. I walk with Sasuke to the exit and meet up with Naruto, kiba, temari, and kankuro. As we walk out the door we watch amber peal out of the parking lot smoking her tires and fishtailing. I hear shika sigh and mumble, "if she wasn't a professional stunt driver I'd have to yell at her for that" as Sasuke whistles and loudly proclaims, "guys, I call dibs on her, she's the kinda girl that I would keep for good"


	5. Chapter 5

"GAARA! GAARA! GET UP! GAA-OUCH! WHA-OUCH! QUIT THROW-OUCH!" I roll over to face Naruto and glare at him, "Naruto, shut the hell up" Naruto whines and says, "but Gaara, there's a girl here to see you" I groan and slam my head against the wall before I get up and head to the hotel room door and open it and glare at the awaiting girl, "I don't-oh it's you, what do you want?" Sakura looks down at her feet and mumbles, "Shikamaru sent me to make sure you guys were all up and that nothing was broken yet" I grunt and say, "well seeing as it's 6:30 AM, no, the only one of us who's up at this time is Naruto, although thanks to you and his incessant yelling I am up as well, and no, nothing is broken yet, so if you don't mind I'm going back to bed before I break something therefore negating what I just said, so, good-day" I turn on my heel and slam the door shut in her face and walk back to my bed and flop down on top of it. Just as I start to doze off I hear Kiba scream, "Naruto you BAKA! You don't put the whole jar of salsa in the microwave!" I groan and get up and walk to the kitchen to see the microwave door open and Kiba holding Naruto away with his hand as Naruto grips a jar of salsa in his outstretched hand trying to place it in the microwave. I sigh and smack both of them in the back of their heads and grab the salsa from Naruto as they both fall to the floor in a heap of arms and legs. I place the salsa on the counter and quietly close the microwave door, "first off, you don't heat salsa, it's supposed to be cold, second if you put any jar in the microwave with a metal cap on, you will break the microwave, thirdly, if you continue to yell like that, you will wake Sasuke up, and then we will all be royally screwed, so, shut the hell up" I walk out of the kitchen and pass Sasukes room and see him passed out on the floor with some blonde bimbo. I shake my head and walk into the bathroom and take my boxers off, turn the shower on and hop in. as I'm washing my hair I hear a crash and a yell from Naruto and hear him pounding on the door screaming, "GAARA! HELP! I WOKE THE TEME UP! PLEASE HEL-AAAHHH!" I shake my head and mumble, "I told you so, that boy is a silent killer if he gets woken up" as I finish my shower I hear screams from Kiba, Kankuro, and Temari signaling that Sasuke is extremely cranky today. I dry off and pull on my boxers on and exit the bathroom and head towards my room. Just as I pass Sasukes room I feel his presence behind me. I duck and grab his fist and twist it behind his back and shove him back into his room glaring at the bewildered half naked slightly frightened blonde and close the door and sprint back to my room. I shake my head and get dressed pulling on a black t-shirt with "it's a phase" on the front and "that will never end" on the back in blood red. I slip on my blood red skinny jeans and matching black and red converse. I wait a few more minutes before I exit my room. I walk past Sasukes room and I hear him angrily telling the girl to get dressed and leave. I continue to walk to the kitchen and I see Naruto shoved into the oven and I pull him out on my way to the fridge. I open the fridge and Kankuro and Kiba come tumbling out. I sigh and walk out to the living room and see Temari gripping the outside of the window as she bangs on it trying to get back in without falling to her death. I open the window and help Temari climb back in as the bimbo from Sasukes room comes running through and leaves the hotel quickly. Sasuke comes through a few moments later fully dressed and awake. "I see you're not trying to kill us all anymore, so that must mean you are ready to record your song today?" I ask as I walk with him and Temari to the kitchen. Sasuke nods his head in assent as a knock sounds on the door. Naruto runs over and answers it I hear him shout, "Shika! Sasuke-teme tried to kill us again and Gaara didn't do anything to help again!" I can practically hear Shika roll his eyes as he walks to the kitchen to join us. He fixes a glare on Sasuke, "none of these people are replaceable, so stop trying to kill them, you wouldn't have to deal with them if you'd just get your own room but you always choose not to, so stop it" I hear Sasuke grunt as he walks over to the fridge and grabs his tomato juice and drinks from it. Shika shakes his head and looks at me, "what did he do?" I sigh and lean against the counter and cross my arms over my chest, "he shoved Naruto into the oven, Kiba and Kankuro into the fridge, and Temari was on the ledge outside the window in the living room" Shika nodded his head, "he do anything to you?" I shake my head, "nope, I was in the shower, and when I came out I shoved him into his room" Shika nodded his head and said, "ok, well if everybody is ready we can get to the studio and record Sasukes new song" we all nod in assent and followed him down to the bus.

As we all walked into the studio Mikoto passed us and said, "don't break anything this time boys, you won't get off so lightly this time" as she walked down the hall. Shika entered our room and sat down in his chair and signaled us to go into the booth and start warming up. As I talked to Sasuke I saw Shika pull out his cell and text someone. About fifteen minutes later the door opened and Sakura waltzed in and sat down in a seat next to the door. Shika nodded to her and turned to us and said, "ok children, we're going to be starting as soon as my little sis" Shika was cut off as I saw the door open and amber walked in looking dog tired. As soon as she saw Shika she glared and screamed, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 6:30 AM JUST TO COME HERE AND WATCH THESE LOSERS RECORD?" I hear Shika sigh as he pointed to the chair next to Sakura and said, "Sit down. Shut up. You know why you're here. Don't kill her. Take a nap if you want. I don't care, just stop yelling at me like I'm your ex" amber growled and glared at Sakura, "tch, as if I'm sitting next to that waste of space, I'd rather sit on the floor" and she did just that, she plopped herself on the floor as far from Sakura as she could get. I watched Shika turn back to us and say, "ok, moving on, get set up so we can record this as quickly as possible and leave, I don't want her to strangle Sakura" we all snickered at that and set up to record. Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro strummed the first few chords as Sasuke got ready to sing.

S- "no time for good-bye he said as he faded away. Don't put your life in someones hands their bound to steal it away. Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you, burn you. Then he said if you want to get out alive, run for your life, run for your life."

S- "this is my last time, she said as she faded away. It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me. Then she said, if you want to get out alive, run for your life, if you want to get out alive run for your life."

S- "if you want to get out alive" G- "if you want to get out alive" S- "run for your life" G- "life" X2

S- "if I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side. If you want to get out alive, run for your life. If you want to get out alive, hold on for."

S- "if you want to get out alive" G- "if you want to get out alive" S- "run for your life" S- "if you want to get out alive" G- "if you want to get out alive" S- "hold on for"

S- "if I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side. If I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside."

S- "if I go, if I go." S-"burning on the inside" X4

By the time Sasuke had finished singing his song I saw that amber had gotten up off the floor and sat on one of Shikas legs and was watching Sasuke intently. As the final chords rung I watched Shika say something to amber and she slapped him and stormed out of the room. I sit down and take a long drink from my water as Sasuke uncaps his Gatorade. Shika presses the intercom button and said, "Sasuke, do me a favor and chase after amber and no matter what do not let her get in a car, if you can, bring her back up here for me" I watch Sasuke smirk and get up to leave and I say, "hey smartass, if she's a virgin she better come back a virgin, I'm pretty sure Shika wouldn't appreciate you doing something like that to his lil sis." Sasuke scoffs at me and jogs out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasukes P.O.V.

As I run out of the room looking for Shikas little sister I run into Mikoto. "Sasuke, are you looking for someone?" she asks me, "yeah, did you see Shikas little sister come through here?" she pauses and purses her lips in thought, "yes I did, she was heading down to the exit, she looked rather ticked off" I ignore her and run down the stairs just in time to see amber push the door open and pull out her car keys, "Oi! Amber!" I shout after her. I watch her pause and turn her head slightly towards me as I run up and put a hand on her shoulder. I feel her tense under my hand as she growls, "get your hand off me, I'm trying to leave this stupid place." I shake my head and turn her towards me and look down at her, "sorry I can't let you leave" I see her eye twitch in annoyance as she shrugs my hand off and says, "well, looks like your little mission is going to fail cause I'm not going back up there" she turns away and takes a few steps towards the door. I shrug and say, "I tried talking to you and it didn't work looks like we're going to have to do this the physical way" she paused and glared at me and started to say something when I took one step towards her leaned down and tossed her over my shoulder. "Put. Me. Down." I hear her growl as I turn and start to walk back upstairs, "hn." I feel her chest vibrate as she growls at my grunt. She shifts and digs her elbow in my back and grunts in annoyance as I open the door to our studio. Shika turns to me with a surprised look and says, "when I told you to bring her back up I didn't mean by force, I never actually thought you'd be able to get her back up here at all" I shrug and bend down and set her gently on her feet, "if you didn't think I could do it, then why did you even bother sending me?" I ask as I smirk in response to the glare amber was shooting me. Shika shrugs, "I dunno, I thought you had the best chance of convincing her to come back, my little sister is as stubborn if not more stubborn than you" I roll my eyes as amber and I scoff and say, "I'm not stubborn" we glare at each other and say, "stop copying me" I hear gaara and the rest of Twisted Angels snickering at us. We growl then groan and still in sync say, "its not funny guys" amber and I glare daggers at each other as the band and shika continue to laugh at us. Shika clears his throat and everyone calms down and looks at him, "ok so the recording is done now, you all have the rest of the day to do whatever you want so you all are free to go, except Sasuke and amber I still need you two" I watch as the band bids us good-bye and exit the room as I sit in a chair by the door. Shika turns to amber and says, "I've got everything ready to go for you if you still want to do this" amber nods and walks into the booth and sits on one of the stools in front of the mic. Shika turns and starts messing with a few of the switches on the sound board and I hear music start to play. I watch as amber closes her eyes and listens to the music. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

"My life is a musical I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show. I hide backstage keep the curtains closed cause I'm scared, I'm scared. I'm getting pretty good with feeding them the lines they like, but I don't recognize the girl that I face each night. I can cover my eyes but still I'm covered in light."

"What happened to the girl who could overlook the world? She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought! What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine? Cause they never worked for me."

"I'm going to burn this theater down and pray to god for the strength to help me face the crowd. I want to live like I lost the script and scream every line like, this is it!"

"They say all the world is a stage rewriting your identity is all the rage. Well next act please, I'd like a change, I don't really like pretending this way."

"What happened to the girl who could overlook the world? She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought. What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine? Cause they never worked for me!"

"I'm going to burn this theater down and pray to god for the strength to help me face the crowd. I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line like, this is it!" X2

"And well something is holding in all the action, we'll be holding our breath waiting for a reaction, and you play your part, I'll be playing with matches. And if you'd like a show you can follow the ashes!"

"I'm going to burn this theater down and pray to god for the strength to help me face the crowd. I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line like, this is it!" X2


	7. Chapter 7

I stare wide-eyed at amber as she tilts her head back and catches her breath with a small smile on her lips. Shika nods his head absently and turns to face me, "so, what do you think? We had to have the band pre-record the music for her a while ago cause they couldn't be here today since their out of the country filming a new racing movie" I stare at amber for a moment longer and shake my head, "she's, wow, she's really good. Are you sure she's your sister? Who was her coach, cause I want to meet this guy" shika shrugged and said, "She's self-taught, so you've already met her coach." I gaped at shika and thought, '_not only is she smoking hot and a professional stunt driver, she can sing amazingly, she is the girl I've always dreamt of, I have to have her'_ shika flipped a switch and turned to face amber, "ok so in my opinion, that's as good as you can get without your band here, so come on out" amber nodded and walked out of the booth with a smile, "I just wish they could be here, they'd be totally stoked at being in a professional recording studio, they'd be a lot more enthusiastic about it then me, but that's probably because I practically grew up in here." I scoff at her and ask, "How did you teach yourself to sing that good?" amber sat down next to me and shrugged, "dunno how, all I know is that from practically growing up here and listening to all the people record I learned how to sing. I can imitate almost any female singer and I can stay in tune with almost every male singer I've heard on the radio. But that's mostly from listening to the radio so much. There's only so much you can do to entertain yourself in a car for more than ten hours" I stare at her and ask, "and why would have any reason to drive for that long?" amber chuckles quietly, "it's the graduation test for stunt drivers, we have to pick two cities and drive from one to the other within the allotted amount of time without being pulled over or chased by cops and we can only stop twice and only for 5 minutes at a time, it's considered the world's most dangerous test" I shake my head, "that's insane, I think I'll just stick to singing" amber shrugged just as her stomach growled loudly, uh, it seems that I am hungry" she looked up at me with a smile, "wanna go get something to eat? I'll drive." I smirked and stood, "you driving that car we saw at Barnes and Nobal?" amber hopped to her feet next to me and nodded her head with a grin. Shika cleared his throat, "don't kill him, and try to keep the whiplash to a minimum, he has a concert to play tomorrow and I need him to be able to move" amber waved her hand and tugged on my shirt leading me down to her car. As we approached her car I watched as a wide smile spreads across her lips. She unlocks the car and opens her door but pauses and looks at me over the car, "do you know how to work the belts?" I looked down at the belts then back at her with a straight face, "I have no clue" I said as she chuckled and walked over to my side as I got in the car. She leaned over and buckled me in, "most people don't, these restraints were specifically designed for stunt cars so they are very different from the ones in race cars, spread you legs for me" I blinked and stared at her as I spread my legs for her, "you know, usually I'm the one saying that" amber smirked and winked at me as she finished the final buckle and slid back into the driver's seat. As she started buckling herself in she said, "Now legally I have to say this; I am a crazy mother fucker who has too much fun freaking people out on the road with my crazy stunt driving, so I have to ask you, are you willing to put your life in my hands and let me drive?" I chuckle and nod my head, "yes I trust you to drive and get us there alive" amber smiled and I saw an evil gleam in her eyes, "ok then I suggest you hold onto something." I had enough time to think '_w_' before she threw the car in reverse and spun the car around and tore through the parking lot. "Ok, so what do you want to eat?" she asked me as she smoothly swerved through the cars at an insane speed. I gripped the armrest and said, "uhm, how does McDonalds sound?" amber looked at me and smiled, "you just read my mind" she said before she looked back at the road and drifted the car around the corner, through the parking lot and into a parking space. She smiled and unbuckled herself before she turned to me and asked, "Need some help getting out?" I roll my eyes and nod my head. She smiles and skips over to my side of the car and opens the door, spread em again" she says as she leans over me and reaches for the buckle between my legs. "Why do you need so much space? You can easily get it without me spreading my legs further." Amber lifted her head up, giving me a nice view of her cleavage and her grey-ish blue eyes, "unnecessary touching is a no-no for me" she blinked and looked back down and unbuckled the buckle and worked her way up loosening and unbuckling straps. After the last strap was undone she straightened up and smiled, "alright, let's go eat, I'm starving!" I slid out of the car and stood towering over her. She blinked and scowled as she took a few steps back onto the curb, "your taller up close" she mumbles as she turns and holds the door open for me. I stride past her and hold the next door open for her, she walks past me shaking her head. As I walk up to the rail for the line I lean back against it and cross my arms over my chest and read through the menu. Amber hops up and sits on the rail next to me, "so, I already know what I want, do you?" I nod my head and motion for her to order first. She hops off the rail and walks up to the cashier and leans her elbows on the counter causing her black shirt to ride up and expose a large portion of her back. I stare at the exposed skin and see two large cat eyes over the dimples on her back. As she leans further forward I see a large toothy grin underneath the eyes. I continue to study her tattoo I see a light blue and purple shading in the shape of a cat around the eyes and mouth. I smirk and think '_she has the Cheshire cat as a tramp stamp, she turned slutty into badass, I'm liking her more and more'_ I'm pulled from my thoughts as she straightens up and turns around and says, "ok, you can order now." As I pass her I bend down and whisper in her ear, "the Cheshire cat, huh?" she blushes slightly and walks past me. I chuckle and shove my hands in my pockets as I order. Amber calls to me, "hey, I'm going to get us a table" I wave my hand over my head in acknowledgement and pay the cashier. As I'm waiting for our food I lean back against the wall and rest my head back and close my eyes. After a few minutes I feel someone poke my stomach. I open my eyes and look down at amber, "I thought physical contact was a no-no for you" I say as I grab our food and follow her to our table in the back of the restaurant. She waves a straw over her head and grabs the drinks as she says, "it is" and sits down. I sit across from her and set the food down. She snatches her burger and fries and starts wolfing it down. I stare at her for a moment the start to eat my burger. After about five minutes of silence I look up at the sound of paper crinkling and see amber crumpling up her wrapper. "holy shit, I've never seen a chick eat so fast, or so much" she shrugs and says, "I don't like starving myself just to please guys, and in my family either you eat fast or you don't eat" I look at her for a moment, "I can't see shika doing anything fast" I say as I shove a handful of fries in my mouth. Amber chuckled, "eat a meal with him and you'll see just how fast he can be" I shrug and finish off my meal and take a long chug from my drink. Amber takes a few sips from her drink and I watch her eyes as they wander the restaurant. I set my drink down and rest my elbows on the table and lace my fingers together in front of my mouth, "sooo, why do you hate physical contact?" amber snapped her eyes around to meet with mine and looked down and started messing with the wrapper of her straw, "well, I used to thrive on it, but, my ex, he always had a way of twisting it around, whenever I hugged one of my guy friends he would get pissed and accuse me of cheating on him and he would beat me, he always told me to never see those people again, but I couldn't do that, I was attached to them, so I just avoid physical contact so as to not form that attachment again." I reach my hand across the table and lay it gently on top of hers, "but avoiding all physical contact because of him, isn't that just letting him win? You may not be together anymore, but because you don't allow physical contact he's still controlling your life, physical contact isn't all bad, like our hands, it isn't hurting either of us is it?" I feel her try and pull her hand out from mine so I tighten my grip slightly. I look into her eyes and I see uncertainty, fear, and hope.


	8. Chapter 8

As I stare into her eyes I see them drift around the restauraunt. They stop and widen when they drift towards the door and fill with fear. "amber, what's wrong?" I ask as I follow her gaze to the doors and see a tall, well built, and very angry man glaring and stomping towards us. "shit" amber says as she tears her hand from mine and starts to gather all our garbage onto the tray. Just as she's about to get up the man reaches us and pushes her roughly back down into her chair. Amber stares stright into my eyes and I see her body tremble slightly. "who's this punk amber? I thought I told you not to see anyone else" the man barks in a gravelly voice. Amber breathes in unsteadily and says, "felix, you can't tell me what to do anymore, we're done, we've been over for three months now, so please, just leave me alone" felix squeezes her shoulder and amber winces. I stand up and glare at him, "she said to leave her alone" I say in a scarily calm voice laced with deadly intetions. The felix guy looks up at me and sneers, "and who are you to stand up for this useless bitch, you're nothing but a snot nosed _brat"_ I push my chair in and shove my hands in my pockets and look stright at amber, "I'm her boyfriend, and I suggest if you want to be leaving here on your own, to do so now, because I will not tolerate your presence here for much longer, especially if you continue to insult her" I drag my eyes away from amber to send felix the infamous uchiha glare I'm famous for. Felix and I glare at each other for another minute when suddenly he grabs a fistful of ambers hair and puts a knife to her throat, "whatcha gunna do now kid, huh? There's no chance of you hurting me" he was cut off as I whip a straw into his eye. Felix lets go of amber and she runs and stands behind me. I watch as felix covers his eye with his hands as he swear profusely at me, "you little punk, you'll pay for that!" he bellows and charges at me. I wrap my arm around ambers waist and causally step us both out of the way. He barrles past us into the garbage cans. As I'm watching felix struggle to get out of the garbage can I hear amber on her phone with the police. I smirk and shove one of my hands in my pocket and wrap the other around ambers shoulders. "felix, just stop while you're ahead, and while you have some dignaty left" I say as felix stands up and brushes the garbage off of himself. Felix sneers at me again as I hear the police sirens. Felix glares at amber and screams, "you little bitch! You called the cops on me again didn't you?" amber holds her head up high and says, "hopefully you'll stay in jail this time." Felix screams incomprehensibly and grabs amber by her throat and lifts her off the ground, "you don't talk to me like that you whore" amber grips felix's wrists and glares steadily at him and laughs, "you're pathetic, if you have to pick on a little girl like me to make yourself feel better, you're a sad excuse of a man,"she points to me, "he's ten times the man you'll ever be you coward!"felix turns red with anger and wraps both hands around ambers throat and shakes her, I growl and step over to him and grab one of his wrists and snap the bones making him drop amber to the floor. Amber hits the floor with a thud and rubs her throat, which is already starting to turn purple with bruises, while coughing. I push felix away and he stumbles into the garbage cans. I kneel down in front of amber and tilt her chin up to look at me, "that was very stupid yet brave at the same time, you really are an amazing person you know that, right?" amber chokes out a small chuckle and shakes her head, "I was scared shitless, I didn't feel brave for one second" she mumbled just as the cops burst in demanding to know what happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaaras P.O.V.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Rin-"_hello_?" I sigh in relief when I hear her answer the phone, "hey Lauren, it's Gaara" "_oh, hey, did you need something?"_ I hear slight shock in her voice from my unexpected call. I smile slightly, "yeah, I have the day off today and I was wondering if we could talk, I've got a lot on my mind lately" I hear papers rustling and drawers opening and closing, "_hang on just gimme a few minutes to finish up with this review"_ I hear her scribbling on the papers for a minute, "_ok, do you want to come here or do you want to meet somewhere?"_ I think for a minute and look out the window of the hotel room, "I'll come pick you up, are you hungry we could get something to eat and talk" I hear her mumble something to someone before she answers me, "_sure that sounds good, when should I expect you here?"_ she asks as I head down into the parking garage and unlock my car, "I'm leaving right now so in about fifteen minutes or so." I pull out of the garage and pull onto the road, "_ok I'll see you then"_ she says and I grunt and hang up my phone. Fifteen minutes later I pull up to the front door of Laurens office and see her waiting outside for me. She smiles as she walks around and slides into the passenger seat. "You have my dream car, is there any way I could convince you to give it to me?" I chuckle and shake my head, "no way, this is my baby, it was my father's car, I wouldn't sell this for all the money or fame in the world" Lauren sighs, "so, where do you want to eat?" I stop at a red light and look at her, "what's your favorite place to eat?" I watch as Lauren thinks for a moment, "there's this place about 30 minutes past highway 15, it's called Rice, they have fantastic seaweed salad." I groan in my head '_**I forgot that she's a vegetarian'**_ I sigh and head in the direction she told me, "alright, Rice it is then" Lauren smiles at me and giggles, "you really should broaden you food palate, all that fast food and junk will make you fat" I scoff at her as I turn into the parking lot of Rice, "that is the reason we all work out constantly, so that we don't get fat from our diet, we have to eat cheap fast food cause most of our money is spent on tours and gas for our bus" Lauren laughs and unbuckles her seatbelt, "well, this time, I'll pay and you can eat a decent meal for once." I shake my head as I get out of the car and lock it as we walk in the door of Rice. I look around at the Japanese looking interior and look down at Lauren, "this place has meat, right?" Lauren chuckles, "yes it does don't worry I won't force you to eat a vegetarian meal if you don't want to" I nod my head just as a small Asian girl came up and guided us back to our table. As we were guided to our seat I looked around the place and saw in the back you could see the chefs working on you food. We were seated at a table below a gorgeous glass picture of a beautiful white crane swooping down on a large bonsai tree. The waitress set down two menus and asked us what we would like to drink, "sake please" Lauren said with a smirk in my direction. I rolled my eyes, "mountain dew" I mumble and pick up the menu. The waitress walks away to get our drinks. As I scan the menu I think '_uh, what is half this stuff? I don't want to ask her and sound stupid but I have no clue what I'm looking at'_ I sigh and look across the table at Lauren, "so, what would you suggest I get?" Lauren looked up at me and smirked, "you don't know what your reading on the menu, do you?" I glare at Lauren as she chuckles, "don't feel too bad, most people don't, just get the seafood platter, it's supposed to be really good, my mom says it's kick ass so it's gotta be good, but it's huge" I shrug and close my menu and set it down, "looks like I'm getting the seafood platter." Lauren shakes her head, "you don't understand, it's gigantic, like my mom, sister and her boyfriend shared one and they didn't finish it. And my sister's boyfriend eats a lot" I shrug, "I guess I'm going to have leftovers to share with Twisted Angels then" Lauren shook her head with a small smile when the waitress came over and set our drinks down on the table, "are you ready to order yet?" I nod and let Lauren order first, "could I get the seaweed salad please" the waitress nods and scribbles down her order then looks at me, "sea food platter" I say as I take a drink. The waitress nods and scurries back to the kitchen. I look at Lauren, "ok so I really need to talk to you, I have way too much in my head and I need to talk it out" Lauren nods and pours herself a shot and downs it, "go ahead, my ears are all yours" I nod and lean back in the chair, "so the last time we talked Twisted Angels was going broke, but now we're totally broke and Shika is making me pretend to date that pop singer Sakura Haruno, and we met Shikas little sister during a signing the other day and I think that Sasuke likes her but I don't know if he just wants her for his usual or if he truly likes her, and since he met her he hasn't brought any girls home so I'm thinking that he truly likes her, but I talked to Shika and I heard that she has a crazy ex-boyfriend who stalks her," Lauren interrupted me by raising her hand, "her ex is not crazy, he's psychotic, I know who you're talking, her name's Amber right?" I nod my head and Lauren sighs, "she's my best friend, that girl sure knows how to pick em, her ex's name is Felix, he used to beat her all the time, she never told anyone it was happening or why, but I saw the bruises, and I only got a glimpse but" Lauren was cut off by our waitress setting our food down in front of us. "Thank you" Lauren says and places her hands together, closes her eyes and mumble, "itadakimasu" and picks up her chop sticks and starts eating. I stare wide eyed at the sea food platter placed in front of me and mumble, "holy shit, it's huge" Lauren chuckles, "I told you so." I sigh and pick up my fork and start to eat. After about twenty minutes Lauren finishes her salad and looks at me as I stare at what's left of my food. "well, you ate more than I thought you would" Lauren says as she eyes my left over's. I shrug, "you never saw me eat so I wouldn't expect you to know how much I can eat" the waitress walks over to us, "you want a take home box for that?" she asks and I nod my head. She grabs both of our plates and walks away. Lauren looks at me, "so what else is on your mind?" she asks as she sips her sake. I sigh and rest my forearms on the table, "a lot, I've been having dreams again about the day they were killed, same with Sasuke, but he refuses to admit it, I hear him screaming, he screams their names at night, I'm sure I do the same, that coupled with the band being broke and I have to spend time with Sakura, I just feel like I'm going to explode" Lauren nodded her head, "well it's only to be expected with all that's going on, is it the same dream as before?" I nod my head and she sighs, "I thought we took care of that one, damn, well how are things with you and Sakura? Why are you two pretending to date?" I sigh and grimace, "because if we are seen publicly together then we get more press and more attention which in turn raises money for Twisted Angels, Shika tried to get Sasuke to do it, but you know how he is, he flat out refused as soon as he heard Sakuras name," I pull out a few bills for the tip and mumble, "apparently she's his cousin or something" Lauren nodded as she pulled out some cash and stuck it in with the bill. Lauren looked up at me and smiled, "well we're just going to have to work extra hard from now on, now I'm sorry but I have to cut this short, I've got a recovering drug addict at 6 o'clock" I nod and we get in my car and I drive her back to her office.


	10. Chapter 10

As we walk into the backstage area to get ready for our concert I hear two distincly female voices aruging with eachother. I look at Sasuke and he shakes his head. As we get closer to where the voices are I recognize them as Amber and Sakura. I sigh and jog behind Sasuke to where the girls are, when we reach them I see Amber leaning back with her arm extended behind her gripping something pink as Sakura leans over her and reaches her hand out trying to grab whatever Amber has. "either you give that back to me or I'm going to call security on you" I hear Sakura threaten as Amber pushes her away. I sigh and shake my head as Amber responds, "tch, you can't call security on me dumbass" and puts one hand on her hip while still holding the pink thing away from Sakura. Sasuke and I shake our heads and walk over to the girls, "het, what's the issure? We don't have time to be dealing with you two right now" Sakura glares at Amber and crosses her arms, "I tried to tell her that she would look cute in that shirt and she took it from me and now she won't give it back" Amber scoffed, "tch, as if _this_ even qualifies as ashirt, it's just a flimsy piece of cloth with holes in it, it should be burnt" I sigh and Sasuke snatches the 'shirt' from Amber and holds it out so that we all could see it. Amber grunts, "see, I told you, it would barely cover anything, and it's pink, just burn it" Sakura groans and throws her hands up in the air, "you obviously don't know or care about current styles in clothing do you?" Amber chuckled, "oh no, god forbid that I don't dress in pink strips of cloth that leave nothing to the imagination, you caught me skippy" she held her hands together in front of her, "cuff me and haul me off to the fashion police, but if your stupid self hasn't noticed, no one here dresses according to the latest trends except you, so if I were you, I'd stop trying to force it on others." I watched as Amber sent one last glance at Sakura the spun on her heel and walked off. I turn to Sasuke and say, "so that's the kind of girl you like, huh? Someone exactly like you, sharp tongue and all" Sasuke shrgged and turned around to follow Amber. I turn to look at Sakura and shake my head, "maybe, whenever you come to concerts you should stay with Shika in his office, it'll cause less disruptions" Sakura gaped at me for a moment. I sigh and turn her around and push her into Shikas office, "Shika, make sure she doesn't come out of here till the shows over, she causes too many issues" Shika nodded and I shut the door to see Sasuke and Amber walking over to me. As they get close to me I say, "Amber you better not cause any more problems" Amber shrugged and rolled her eyes. I look over to Sasuke, "alright well lets get out there before the crowd tears this place apart. Sasuke nods and turns to Amber and says, "don't stab anyone, ok?" Amber rolls her eyes and shoos us away. I gather up the band and we all run out on stage and get to our spots. I stare out at the expectant and loud crowd and smirk, "how we doin tonight?" the crowd screams in response and I nod and jump one "alright, now I know yall can be louder than that, so , HOW WE DOIN?" the crowd screams louder and I nod my head and we start the song.

G- "take my flesh from me put it on display, we've got miles to feed I'm sick of running away"

S- "I, I cant believe my eyes, I'm terrified, life full of death and some say the end of times"

G- "seems to take a piece of me tonight and soon I'll beg"

G&S- "comin, comin, comin, for… YOU! Everytime we touch, girl you know you got me on pins and needles. Oh!"

S- "NO! it's not about the lust, now you know you got me on pins and needles"

G&S- "we're already dead" X3 "we're already.."

G- "I love the way you bleed it's slipping over me"

S- "my tongue is loning the taste of skin between my teeth"

G- "it's like a dead mascerade so come and dance with me"

S- "my flesh it starts to decay, I'm droppin to my knees"

G&S- "YOU! Everytime we touch, girl you know you got me on pins and needles. Oh!"

G- "NO! it's not about the lust, you know you got me on pins and needles"

S- "you had me in a trance the end of my days, I'm where the worms grow, dead people play"

G- "and now I know it's my soul that is fading, fading, decaying, fortune I'm dazing"

G&S-"we're already dead" X3 "we're already…"

G&S- "YOU! Everytime we touch, girl you know you got me on pins and needles, OH!"

G&S- "it's not about the lust, now you got me on pins and needles, everytime we touch, girl you know you got me on pins and needles"

G&S- "we're already dead" X3 "we're already…"

By the end of the song the entire crowd was surging around and singing along with us. I look back at the enterance of the stage and see Amber watching Sasuke with a small smile. I look over at Sasuke and see him high-fiving people from the crowd and motion for him to come over to me. Sasuke jogs over to me and I lean in and whisper, "why don't you bring Amber out on the stage? She could sing a song with us if she wants" Sasuke leans back and thinks, "ok gimme one songs time and ill help her learn a song with me ok?" I nod my head and watch as he runs back to Amber with his chains jingling and bouncing as he ran. I turn around and say, "ok, so after this song we're going to try something new, is that all good with you guys?"the crowd cheers and I start the next song.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I see Gaara beckon me over as I high-five a few fans in the crowd so I jog over to him. He leans close to me and says, "why don't you bring her on stage? She could sing a song with us if she wants" I lean back and think about it for a moment as I glance at Amber, '_she looks happy, I bet it would make her day if she could be up here with us' _I look back at Gaara and nod my head_, "_ok, gimme one songs time and I'll help her learn a song with me ok?" Gaara nods and I run back to Amber, "hey come with me, your going to sing with me on stage after the next song" I say as I hear Gaara scream at the crowd. I grab Ambers hand and drag her back to Shikas room, "Shika, out I need your room for the length of this song" I say as I open the door and pull Amber in. Shika gives me a look and I sigh, "I'm going to teach her Vestige so she can sing on stage after this song"Shika nods and walks out of the room. I push Amber into a chair and sit in the one across from her, "ok, now you are going to learn this song, and I know you can cause I'ver heard what you can do" Amber sighed, "I've never sung in front a large group of people though"I scoot my chair closer and grasp her hand, "you won't be alone up there, you'll have me, Gaara, the dobe, kiba, kankuro and temari all up there with you, and I have absolute faith that you can do this, if you want I'll even hold your hand the entire time" I stare in her eyes and watch as a soft smile spreads across her lips, "ok, teach me the song"


	11. Chapter 11

Sasukes P.O.V.

I finish teaching Amber the song just in time and we walk out hand in hand onto the stage. I call the band around me, "ok, guys we're going to play vestige" I get shocked looks from the band but I just give them a look that says, 'just trust me, it'll work' and they all get their instruments and I walk up the mic with Amber, "alright guys, this is a song that we never could play cause we couldn't find the right person to sing it with, but finally she's here" I pull Amber up to the mic and chuckle under my breath as I notice how short she really is. Amber glances up at me and I smile and squeeze her hand as I lean down and say in her ear, "tell them your name love, it's always a good start" Amber rolls her eyes at me and says, "I would, if the damn mic wasn't so high up, not everyone's freakishly tall like you guys" unfortunately for my reputation she said that loud enough so that it was heard by the entire crowd, which caused them to burst into laughter. I sigh and straighten up, "you know I can't let that slide, and I'm sorry not everyone is as freakishly short as you are" I say and the crowd laughs even more. Amber sighs and faces the crowd, "alright you had your laugh now shut the hell up, my name if you were wondering, is Amber" I watch as she straightens up and glares at the crowd, causing them to go quiet, I smirk and say, "now that we're all done insulting each other lets sing this song, it's a slower song so just deal with it, I'm sure you'll all like it anyway" the crowd cheers and we start the song.

S-"washed on a shore of enchanted lies, and I am breathless, struggling for reason, how could it be such a wondrous place is trapped in silence, give them redemption"

S- "Time is melting away"

S&A- "I can't explain, but my eyes are begging to stay"

S- "I must say"

S&A- "a sunny day helps push the memories away"

A-"I can't imagine my leaving here, it sounds so peaceful, living in solace, a perfect vision of ecstasy, a dreamy place, home to the soulless"

S- "Time is melting away"

S&A- "I can't explain, but my eyes are begging to stay"

S- "I must say"

S&A- "a sunny day helps push the memories away"

A-"walk along the shore of an ocean of rage"

S- "Gazing in amazement at each screaming wave"

A-"everywhere I look there's agony and pain"

S- "What's the point of fighting when there's nothing to save?"

S- "Time is melting away"

S&A- "I can't explain, but my eyes are begging to stay"

S- "I must say"

S&A- "a sunny day helps push the memories away

S&A- "caution must be obeyed"

S- "On an island of the decayed…"

As the last few notes of the song fade Amber and I stare at each other smiling. Gaara comes up and pats Amber on the back as she smiles, "I did it, Sasuke, I sang the song with you guys! I really did it!" I smirk and catch her as she jumps into my arms, "I told you that you could do it, I never doubted it for a second" I whisper to her as the crowd erupts into deafening cheers.

Gaaras P.O.V.

I watch as Amber jumps into Sasukes arms and I smile as he whispers in her ear. '_He really does care about her, I wish I could be that open with my feelings towards Lauren'_ I think as I walk up to them and we all face the crowd I scream in the mic, "so, what did you all think of it? Did she do a good job?" the crowd screams their approval and I see Amber smile, "well that's good cause that was her first time ever singing in front of a crowd. So give her a cheer for her balls" the crowd erupts in a deafening chant of her name. I watch as Amber blushes and looks at her feet. I lean away from the mic and say to her, "don't be embarrassed about their love, it's what we live for as performers, we live to make them love us" Amber looks up at me and smiles, "it's just not something I'm used to is all, I just don't know how to react to it" I smirk as Sasuke leans down and whispers in her ear, "don't think about it, just react" Amber blushes even more and looks out at the crowd and gives a small wave. Amber then turns around and walks back to the entrance saying, "I gotta call someone to make sure our plans are still on for tonight you guys finish your concert." Two hours later and the concert is over. We walk off the stage and the first thing I see is Ambers hands wrapped around Sakuras neck. I sigh and run over to them with Sasuke and we pry her hands off of Sakura. As soon as her hands are off Sakura she coughs and says, "you psycho bitch, now I'm going to have bruises" Amber jerks in Sasukes arms and spits out, "like I care, you deserve them, you self centered, egotistical, good for nothing," I cut Amber off, "what is going on?" Sakura looks up at me, "I don't know why she did that, I was just minding my own business and suddenly she's strangling me" I look at Amber when she snorts, "that's not what happened and you know it, u were the one who started it, I was on the phone with my friend when you had to go saying things that shouldn't be said, so don't go playing the innocent card, cause you're anything but" Amber jerked out of Sasukes grip and stormed out of the building calling over her shoulder, "I'm going out, if you want to believe that, thing, go ahead, it won't be the first time someone hasn't believed me" and slammed the door behind her. I look down at Sakura with a glare, "what did you really do?"


	12. Chapter 12

General P.O.V.

Amber stormed out of the building and slipped her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. It rang three times before someone answered, "hello, this is Lauren Mouko" "yes Lauren I know who you are and you know who I am, so now get your ass out of that building and wait out front for me ill be there in five minutes, we're going to Eden, I need to dance and drink" Lauren chuckles on her end of the line, "ok are you in your car yet?" Amber smirks as she slides into her car, "just about to start my baby" "alright I'll see you in five minutes then, I'll be waiting" Amber hung up her phone and started her car. Just as she was about to leave the lot Sasuke ran in front of her car, "Amber! Hold on a minute, can we talk?" Amber glares at him through the windshield of her car, sighs and gets out, "make it quick, I told my friend five minutes and I've never been late" Sasuke nodded and walked over to her, "Sakura told us what really happened, and if she said that to me I would have killed her so it's all cool ok?" Amber nods her head and turns to get back in her car when Sasuke grabs her and puill;s her into a tight hug. "Sasuke, I gotta go, I only havr three minutes to get my friend now" Sasuke lets her go and Amber gets in her car and speeds out of the lot. Two and a half minutes later she pulls up in front of Laurens office building. Lauren smiled and slid into the passenger seat, "so, why are you so stressed? I can see it in the way your driving so don't deny it" Amber sighed, "I can't hide anything from you from can I?" Lauren shakes her head, "nope, now tell me what's up" Amber lookrd over at Lauren, "first, buckle yourself in properly, I'm not leaving this lot till you do, and your not working tomorrow, you won't be able to after tonight" Lauren chuckled and buckled herself in, "oh yeah, we need to stop by our apartment first to change clothes" Amber nods and starts driving, "so as you know I'm dating Sasuke and I went to their concert, and while I was there Sasuke had me sing a song on stage with him, and after we finished I went off stage and called you, as you know I hung up in the middle of the conversation, the reason for that is because as you also know, Gaara is pretending to date that Sakura chick, so she was backstage with me and she started dropping insults, you know trying to be casual about it and all, but it was totally obvious to me, so I finally I got fed up with her and confronted her about it, and the stupid bitch flat out said, 'you don't deserve Sasuke, he's just using you' and I snapped, I jumped on her and started to strangle her, all I saw was red, but then Sasuke and Gaara camee out and stopped me, they asked what was going on and she tried to play the innocent card" Lauren shook her head, "you should expect that from famous people, especially girls they only think about themselves" Amber shrugged as she pulled into her spot at their apartment complex. They both got out of the car and took the elevator up to their room on the top floor. Amber went into her room and pulled out her favorite clubbing outfit; a black denim skirt with chains hanging all over it and a silver studded belt with high heels with silver skulls as the snaps and lether laces that crisscrossed on her ankles, with a bright green corset with a black spider web design. Lauren put on a black star mini skirt with buckles on the front and corset ties on the sides with black and white pinstripe high top chuck taylors and a black and white corset. They looked each other up and down and together said, "yes we are sexy" and walked out to Ambers car. Amber sped down the highway and pulled into the lot of the club Eden. The girls walked up to the enterance of the club, bypassing the huge line outside, and up to the bouncer at the door. He stopped them at the door and asked, "names?" Lauren stepped up and said, "Lauren Mouko and Amber Isei" the bouncer nodded and let them in the door. As they walked into the club they both immediately recognized the song blaring through the speakers.

"I've got another confession to make, so complicated let me try and explain"

They walked up to the bar and Amber called the bartender over, "give me the strongest drink you have, and for my friend get a screaming orgasm" the bartender nodded and turned around and started making their drinks. "I go out with you too much" Lauren said as Amber smirked and handed her the drink. "and that's a bad thing?"Amber said as she downed her shot and smiled, "cmon, lets go dance, this is our song!" Amber said and drug Lauren out to the middle of the dance floor.

"don't want this feeling to go away, so it stays"

"is it the way that you talk? That's causing me to freak. Is it the way that you laugh? That makes my heart beat. Is it the way that you kiss? Its gotta be the way you taste. Your such a gorgeous nightmare, old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect its like I've come back to life."

"I feel so alive" X2

As Lauren and Amber started grinding on each other Amber said, "it just seems like we can't get away from these Twisted Angel boys can we?" Lauren chuckled, "no, but you know you love it" Amber nodded as a guy came up and started dancing with Lauren. Amber growled as shooed him away, "get off my girl, she's taken"the guy scoffed and walked into the crowd.

"first impressions are hard to erase, etched in my mind and it just wont go away, maybe im playing my cards way too safe, I've gotta change"

Is it the way you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty? Is it the way you shake when your hips move to the bass?"

"you're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life."

"I feel so alive" X2

As Lauren and Amber danced more girls joined them and they were surrounded by a crowd of guys watching. Amber smirked and whispered in Laurens ear, "you wanna make things interesting?" Lauren smiled catching on to what Amber was saying, she turned around and they started grinding sensually together as they let their hands roam all over each others bodies.

"you're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life."

"you're such a gorgeous nightmare. Old habits don't go away. You make me feel brand new, yeah."

"we resurrect it's like I've come back to life"

"I feel so alive" X4

As the song finished and bled into another song the girls dissapated and Amber and Lauren went back over to the bar and ordered another round of drinks. As they sat there talking, laughing and ordering more rounds a few guys came up to them and tried hitting on them. "hey babe, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" one guy said to Lauren, Amber laughed and leaned over Lauren putting her hand on Laurens thigh and giving the guys a good shot of her cleavage and said, "we get our drinks for free hun, but thanks for the offer, and before your egos are bruised even further, leave" Lauren chuckled and put her hands on Ambers hips and pushed her lightly into her seat, as she let go of her hips she slid her hands down Ambers thighs and said, "now, now, there's no need to be so harsh, love" Amber sighed and placed her hands over Laurens and whispered sexually, "but laur-bear, I don't like men hitting on my lover, you know how I am, your mine, all mine." At this the guys gave up and walked out to the dancefloor. As soon as the guys left Amber and Lauren burst into laughter, "dude, those acting classes came in handy after all, I'm glad you forced me to come with you" Lauren raised her eyebrow, "not that you needed them, I just didn't want to go by myself." Amber smirked and said, "don't be jealous that I'm naturally talented at things your not" Lauren rolled her eyes and ordered another round of drinks.


	13. Chapter 13

General P.O.V.

Sasuke and gaara went to their hotel room after their show to change and go out to a club for a good time and an escape from all the stress. Sasuke changed into a black shirt that hugged his toned torso perfectly a pair of black skinny jeans with chains and a silver studded belt with a skull beltbuckle and black chucks. Gaara put on a black mesh shirt with a black t-shirt over it and black shorts with his favorite combat boots, as always untied. They walked down to the car garage and got in sasukes black and red tesla roadster and drove to the club. Sasuke and gaara walked up to the enterance and were let in right away, as they walked into the club they saw a huge mass of bodies swaying on the dancefloor. They decided to bypass the mass and head stright for the bar, just as they reached the bar they heard a female voice shout, "HEY BARTENDER! BRING OUT ANOTHER ROUND FOR US!" they watched as the man at the bar sighed and poured 12 shots and dove into the mass of bodies. A few minutes later he reappeared looking slightly dishevled, he walked over to them and asked, "what can I get you gentlmen to drink?" gaaraand sasuke satdown on the stools at the bar as gaara said, "what did you just bring out to the massive public orgy?" the bartender chuckled and held up a blood red bottle, "the strongest shot we have, the Devil's Bitch" sasuke looked away from the mass and said, "It's times like these that I wish we were old enough to drink" sasuke mumbled as gaara said, " just get us two cokes, but add a bit of bitch to them" gaara nodded in assent to what sasuke said, "yeah, but for the mean time we have to get legal people to order them for us" he said as the bartender got to work making their drinks. A few seconds later he placed two glasses full of coke with a bright pink tint to them. The bartender smirked as sasuke glared at gaara, "why does my coke have a bright pink tint?" the bartender answered for gaara, "it's what makes this club so fun, that pink is a legal halucinagin, we call it bitch, I'm only allowed to put it on the first and, if you make it that far, the 10th drinks" sasuke eyed his drink warily for a moment. "ah, what the hell, why not" sasuke finally said and downed the drink, as he pulled the glass from his lips he swayed a bit and mumbled, "whoa, it is a bitch." Not be outdone gaara downed his drink and had the same reaction as sasuke. They ordered another coke and downed it, "hey, gaara, why don't we go and see what the big crowd is staring at on the dance floor?" sasuke asked as his eyes drifted around watching nonexistant things float in his vision. Gaara nodded as they got up and drifted through the crowd and near the center. As they reached the inside ring of writhering bodies the sight that greeted them, well, they didn't know if it was from the bitch they drank, or if it was real. As the crowd parted and allowed them to see, they saw twelve beautiful girls, each one had hair the color of part of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indago, and violet. The girl with yellow hair had hair down to her lower back and looked familiar to both of them, although they couldn't place from where. As they continued to watch the girls dance sensually against each other gaara got the feeling he recognized the girl with shoulder length indago hair. Gaara looked at sasuke and said, "do get the feeling..that we should…know who the girl with…yellow hair is? Cause fer some reason" sasuke nodded quickly, "she looks familiar" gaara nodded his head and said, "I also feel like I know the girl with the dark blue hair, she's the one who looks like a panda"sasuke shrugged, "they look like candy, and…I think….i might have a….hard on….from watching them" gaara nodded his head again, "yeah, me too" gaara and sasuke turned their attention back to the girls when there was a cheer from the crowd. They turned their heads in time to see the yellow haired girl grab something from the indago haired girls cleavage using her mouth while letting her hands roam all over her body. Gaara and sasuke watched in a drug induced stupor as the two girls began to dance on each other. While they watched they heard the blonde shout, "HEY ! ONE LAST ROUND FOR ME AND THE GIRLS BEFORE WE HEAD HOME! AND THIS TIME PUT THE BITCH ON IT!" just as the girl finished shouting the boys felt the effects of the drug from their drink begin to wear off causing their vision to clear up and their heads to begin to focus. They looked at eachother as the bartender popped through the crowd and handed each of the rainbow girls a shot glass. As the girls were handed a shot they lined up in color order and shouted, "LAST ONE! DOWN ON THREE! ONE! TWO! THREE!" and on three the girls raised their glasses to their lips and downed it. As sasuke and gaara watched this happen the blonde and the indago girls drifted out of line and danced with each other again. Gaara and sasuke blinked a few times to make sure they weren't seeing things. But no matter how much they blinked they couldn't deny the truth, the two girls in front of them dancing very provocativly were none other than Lauren and Amber. The boys looked at each other and said, "you see them too right?" they nodded to each other and walked back to the bar and hailed the bartender. When he reached them he asked, "another drink for you guys?" sasuke shook his head and gaara asked, "how many shots have those two girls had tonight?" the bartender scrunched his eyebrows together and gave them a skeptical look, "why do you ask?" sasuke sighed in frustration and said, "the blonde is my girlfriend" and gaara finished with, "and the indago haired one is mine" the bartender studied them for a moment and saw truth in what they said and sighed, "amber has had 23 shots of the devils bitch and two screaming orgasms, lauren has had 21 shots of the devils piss, one screaming orgasm, and a coke" sasuke and gaara blanched at the bartender. Gaara recovered first and angrily said, "you let them drink that much?"as the bartender started to chuckle sasuke recovered and growled, "what is there to laugh about?" the bartender sighed and shook his head, "you two just started dating those girls didn't you? If not you would be surprized they drank that little, usually those girls by now have had twice as much to drink, don't know how they do it without throwing up or passing out but those two have an isane and inhuman alcohol tolerence" sasuke and gaara glanced back at amber and lauren and saw that they really just looked like they had a strong buzz. They sighed and got up from the bar and walked over to the girls, as they approached them the girls looked up both with equally fierce glares. As the boys got closer their looks tunred into ones of shock and surprize. They quickly recovered and had huge grins on their faces and shouted together, "HEY! BOYS! COME DANCE WIITH US!" and grabbed their hands and dragged them onto the dance floor with them. Lauren and amber danced with the boys for a while and then ran off together back to the bar. When they came back they were each holding two shot glasses filled with a bright pink liquid. They handed each of the boys a shot and urged them to drink it, "cmon, lossen up, have fun, drink it" they said trying to get the boys to take the shots. After a few minutes of useless attempts to convince sasuke and gaara to down the shots amber and lauren turned to each other and linked their arms and downed their own shots and loudly said, "cmon boys, don't be shown up by two girls, be men and take the shot!" the club "oooohhhed" at the challenge and ther were murmers through out saying things like, "no way they're too chicken to do it" or, "they'd be crazy to take those shots, that's amber and laurens signature shot, just one and most people can't walk" sasuke and gaara looked at each other and shrugged, "we don't have anything to do tomorrow, right?" and downed the shot. As they lowered the glasses they swayed on their feet and stumbled slightly. They steadied themselves on each other and shook their heads slightly. Lauren and amber grinned at each other and asked, "so, how do you feel?" the boys looked at the girls and smirked, "pretty damn good." All four of them smiled and drifted further onto the dancefloor and started dancing. A few hours later and sasuke and gaara were carrying lauren and amber out of the club. Gaara looked at sasuke and said, "you take ambers car, I can feel how much you want to drive it, I'll take lauren in your car, they live together so we can drop them at their place and then go back to the hotel" sasuke nodded and dug in ambers pockets until he pulled out her car key. Sasuke tossed his keys to gaara and opened ambers car and set her carefully in the passenger seat. He stared at the buckles for a moment, "fuck, I should have been watching her hands and not her boobs when she did this for me" he muttered under his breath as he started to buckle the belt in what he assumed was the correct way. He slid into the drivers seat and adjusted the seat to fit him, he buckled himself in and turned the car on. As the mustang roared to life sasuke smirked, just as he was pulling up to the street gaara rolled up next to him and rolled down the window and said, "sasuke, that's not your car, that thing has more power than any car you've driven so be careful, don't pull any stunts, follow me to their place" sasuke nodded and followed gaara carefully to the girls apartment. Sasuke and gaara parked the cars and carried the girls up to their apartment. Sasuke unlocked the door with ambers keys and they walked in. they carried the girls over to the hall with their rooms in them and put them both in ambers bed and walked into their kitchen. Sasuke leaned against the counter and said, "they have a pretty small apartment together" gaara nodded, "I think we should stay and wait for them to wake up" gaara said as he pulled one of the bar stools out and sat on it, sasuke nodded and sighed, "so, what do we do until then? They could be out for quite some time" gaara shrugged and mumbled, "improvise?"


	14. Chapter 14

At around 4:30 AM Lauren rolled out of Amber's bed intent on going to the bathroom. She walked out of the room through the kitchen and into the living room. When she reached the living room she stopped, blinked, turned around and walked back into Amber's room. As she approached Ambers bed she called out, "Amber, get up" *groan* Lauren sighed and leaned over and whispered in Ambers ear, "Amber, I made bacon" Amber shot up, "bacon, oh, I shouldn't have sat up so quickly" she gripped her head and moaned quietly. Lauren sighed, "come with me I wanna show you something" Amber groaned and flopped back down on the bed and mumbled, "too tired, look at time, go sleep" Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled Amber out of the bed and dragged her into the living room. As Amber stumbled into the living room she stared at the couch for a moment before rubbing her eyes several times then turned to Lauren and sleepily asked, "why are there two extremely hot guys sleeping on our couch?" Lauren looked at Amber, "you remember at the club when those two really hot guys showed up who looked like Sasuke and Gaara?" Amber nodded her head while staring at the two guys on the couch. "I think it really was Sasuke and Gaara, cause the two guys on our couch, are Sasuke and Gaara, and what other reason would they be here passed out on our couch?"Amber looked up at Lauren, "too many words, gunna throw up, brb" and ran off to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came padding back smelling strongly of mouthwash with hint of throw up, Amber looked up at Lauren and said, "well, if you get the feathers and video camera, I'll get the rope and glue" Lauren looked at Amber, "what?" she asked. Amber just shook her head, "I dunno dude, I just don't know" Lauren sighed, "so, what now?" Amber shrugged and walked to the fridge and pulled out a jar of kosher dill pickles and took a drink of the juice. Lauren sighed and pushed her out of the way and grabbed the orange juice and started sipping it. Amber looked over at her and mumbled, "that orange juice would go good with some cherry doctors and Smirnoff vodka" Lauren groaned loudly and said, "you have probably the worst hang over you've EVER HAD and you're thinking about what kind of alcohol would go good with my orange juice. Are you kidding!" Amber just shrugged and sipped more of her pickle juice.

Sasuke and Gaara woke up to the sound of a loud argument. They groaned and opened their eyes, as they fully opened they both let out a short shout and rolled off the couch thumping loudly onto the floor. The arguing stopped suddenly as both the guys looked up towards the kitchen to see two heads peeking around the corner. Gaara and Sasuke blinked a few times then jumped up off the ground saying, "what time is it?" really loudly. Lauren and Amber cringed and moaned in pain saying in unison, "not so loud." They mumble apologies and Lauren points at the clock, "its 5:07 AM, if you wake our neighbors I will kill you, now keep your voices down, we both have a serious hang over here" Sasuke and Gaara mutter apologies again. "Why are you two up already?" Gaara asks as he sits down on the couch with Sasuke. Lauren chuckles quietly while Amber grumbles, "that's a good question, I should be sleeping right now" Lauren ignores Ambers mumbling and drags her over to the love seat across from the couch and they sit together in it. "well, I had to take a piss earlier, but when I came across you two snuggled up together on our couch I walked back and got Amber out here to make sure I wasn't seeing things" Amber nodded her head and took another sip of her pickle juice and finished the story, "so then I got out my pickles because it helps with hang over's and Lauren got out her orange juice and we were in the kitchen and I was just thinking of how well cherry doctors and Smirnoff vodka would go with her O.J. and then she started yelling at me, and that's when you two woke up." Lauren nodded in assent and leaned forward, "so, the real question is, why you two are here? Don't you have a show tomorrow?" Gaara and Sasuke shook their heads, "no we don't, but I am supposed to go to sakuras concert tomorrow" Gaara said as he leaned his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his upturned palm. Amber snorted, "why do you even associate with that fake bitch anyway" Lauren glared at Amber as Gaara answered, "well, I suppose you do have a right to know, and since I'm positive Sasuke didn't tell you, I will, the bands broke, we're having a tough time getting new songs, we've been performing mostly free shows and all the money we do get goes to gas for the bus and our cars and for publicity, so by my associating with sakura the band gets more publicity and we get more money and then we can get back on track" as Gaara finished Lauren and Amber looked at each other and at the same time said, "we have a shit ton of songs that you could use" Amber got up and walked into her room and a minute later came out with an overflowing green folder. She set it down on the table between the couch and the love seat and opened it up, "go ahead and take whatever you guys like, we got plenty to spare" Gaara and Sasuke leaned forward and started looking through the songs. As they were looking through the songs Lauren whispered to Amber, "why don't we show them 'welcome to the vanity faire'" Amber cocked an eyebrow and whispered back, "but it's not finished yet, remember we're stuck on it" Lauren stared hard at Amber until she sighed and said, "ok, ok, I'll go get it" Amber got up and walked into the office they shared and grabbed a single piece of paper. She walked back out and sat between Gaara and Sasuke and set the paper on top of the folder, "this song has huge potential, but laur and I can't seem to finish it. If you boys wanna give it a shot then, maybe we could all record it for your guys new album?" Amber looked up between Sasuke, Gaara, and Lauren. Sasuke picked up the paper and read over the lyrics that were already written in Amber's sloppy scrawl. He looked down at Amber, "you got any idea of music you want to go with this?" Amber shook her head and pointed to Lauren, "she's the one to talk to about that, I just write lyrics and sing usually, I'm bad at getting music to go with the things I write" Gaara looked up as Lauren walked into the office Amber just came out of and walked out with two guitars, one is a fender that's bright green with a bunch of words in elegant black script, and the other was a candy apple red Brownsville new York. Amber got up and grabbed the green one giving Lauren a skeptical look. "Come with us, we'll play what we have for you in our neighbor's studio, and Amber don't worry you always catch on to what I'm playing, I'm positive you'll catch onto this one as well" Lauren said as she led the way out the door. They walked into the neighbors place with a quick hello and walked into his studio. Lauren and Amber plugged in their guitars and sat down on the stools in the room. Lauren started playing the first few chords and after a moment Amber joined in with a perfect harmony to go with what Lauren was playing. After a few chords together Amber smirked and started singing.

A-"I search high and low but still I can't find you, your vexing laugh entices me"

L-"close enough touch but then you run away, I'm about to give up and then you say"

A&L-"lose yourself in the vanity faire"

L-"insanity is whispering to me, what I believe is just not making sense of what I see"

A-"show me your reflection"

A&L-"a sly disguise"

L-"is it the girl you want to be?"

A&L-"a porcelain smile"

Amber and Lauren stopped playing and looked at the boys, "so, what do you think? You boys get any inspiration to help us finish this song?" Gaara shook his head and Sasuke sighed, "no, not really, listening to you guys play was a bit distracting for us." Gaara chuckled as Amber huffed and Lauren rolled her eyes, "alright then why don't you two try singing it while we play and if you guys come up with something while your singing add it to the song and we'll go from there" the guys nodded and the girls started playing.

G-"I search high and low but still I can't find you, your vexing laugh entices me"

S-"close enough to touch but then you run away, I'm about to quit and then you say, "

GSLA-"lose yourself in the vanity faire"

G-"insanity is whispering to me, what I believe is just not making sense of what I see"

G-"show me your reflection"

LA-"a sly disguise"

S-"is it the girl you want to be?"

GL-"a porcelain smile"

S-"you're a knockout, baby"

G-"drape yourself in fragile fantasy"

S-"I see your reflection"

LA-"a sly disguise"

G-"it's not the girl you want to be?"

SA-"a fraudulent smile"

G-"what you see is what you've asked for"

S-"but it's never what you are"

GSLA-"a cold hearted tale"

Amber stopped playing and grabbed the paper the song was written on and wrote down what the boys just added while singing. Lauren nodded as Amber wrote, "that was really good, you guys have been doing this for quite some time haven't you?" Gaara shrugged, "we're only eighteen, we really haven't been doing this that long, we just work really well together" Amber scoffed, "tch, as if, you guys just came up with that on the fly, that's true talent, not many people can do what you guys just did, and as flawlessly as you guys just did." "You know, you two joined in also" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Amber. Lauren waves her hand in dismissal and leaned over to what Amber wrote, after reading it she scrunched her eyebrows together and mumbled, "I wish you would keep your creepy drawings in your room and not on our song papers, it's difficult to focus on the song when you have that staring at you the entire time" Amber looked up from her drawing and glared at Lauren, "it is not creepy, it is beautiful, you just can't see the beauty in this, besides, I have to deal with you stupid hearts and flowers all over the papers, so the least you can do is let me draw what I wanna draw every once I a while" Amber looked away from Lauren with a grunt muttering incoherently. Lauren groaned and rubbed her temples, "Amber, there is nothing beautiful about that, now erase it" Amber glared at Lauren, "no" she said as she crossed her arms and stuck the paper under her leg. "Uraugh! What are you? Twelve?" Lauren shouted as she reached for the paper. Amber snickered as she moved the paper out of Lauren reach, "you know damn well I've never acted my age, you should be used to it by now" Lauren groaned in defeat and shook her head mumbling, "you have got to be the most immature twenty-two year old in the world." Sasuke got up and snatched the paper from Amber, "hey!" she shouted as he looked at the picture she drew. "uhm, Amber, you know you live with a therapist, right?" Amber nodded her head in confusion as Gaara finished for Sasuke, "I think you should talk to her, about things, cause this" Gaara turned the paper around to show a unicorn with rabbits skewered on its horn with one person chewing on the unicorns neck and another ripping the flesh off its side revealing its ribs with blood dripping down its body from the wounds, "is seriously fucked up." Amber shrugged and snatched the paper away, "anywho, let's get this song finished, yeah?" Lauren picked her guitar back up and started strumming. Amber joined in after a moment and said, "try starting where we left off last"

GSLA-"a cold hearted tale"

S-"lost in a maze, a beautiful deception, and just like before I'm at the mercy of a phantom"

GS-"when will it end? How will it end? Will you be in my arms?"

G-"I just can't take anymore"

S-"of this pointless search for nothing"

G-"insanity is whispering to me, what I believe is just not making sense of what I see"

S-"show me your reflection"

AL-"a sly disguise"

G-"is it the girl you want to be?"

GL-"a porcelain smile"

S-"you're a knockout, baby"

G-"drape yourself in fragile fantasy"

G-"I see your reflection"

LA-"a sly disguise"

S-"it's not the girl you want to be?"

SA-"a fraudulent smile"

G-"what you see is what you've asked for"

S-"but it's never what you are"

GS-"hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"

S-"silence"

G-"oh cruel harlot"

G-"silence"

S-"your filthy tongue will be stilled"

GL-"laughter echoing"

SA-"I'm unraveling tonight"

G-"silence"

S-"I've had enough"

S-"silence"

G-"no longer will you stop me"

G-"your vanity"

GS-"so patiently, will steal your soul"

SA-"your hideous"

G-"mirror, mirror on the wall, a liar to us all, you'll be the one to fall"

GSLA-"the eye of the beholder knows the truth"

G-"show me your reflection"

LA-"a sly disguise"

S-"is it the girl you want to be?"

GL-"a porcelain smile"

S-"you're a knockout baby"

G-"drape yourself in fragile fantasy"

S-"I see your reflection"

LA-"a sly disguise"

G-"it's not the girl you want to be?"

SA-"a fraudulent smile"

G-"what you see is what you've asked for"

S-"but it's never what you are"

G-"what you see is what you've asked for"

S-"what you see is what you get"

GS-"a cold hearted tale"

GS-"attack the mirrors"

GS-"shatter the prison"

G-"one by one reflections fall"

S-"come on, come on, come on, come on"

S-"until I destroy them all"

G-"come on, come on, come on, come on"

Amber and Lauren played the last few chords of the song and smiled, "this song is going to be huge" they shouted together. The boys nodded and Sasuke pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number, he waited for a moment and then there was a groggy answer on the other line, "_elo?"_ "Shika! Yes I am aware of the time but this can't wait, we have our new song, and it's going to be huge!" shika mumbled on the other end and Sasuke put the phone on speaker as he answered, "_-ay it for me then"_ they played the song for him. After a moment of silence shika answered, "_Get to recording studio, I'll get everyone up and meet you there"_


	15. Chapter 15

G-"come on, come on, come on, come on"

As gaara finished up the last verse sakura hobbled into the studio with a scowl on her face and slightly messed up hair. Amber and Sasuke sat down and mumbled, "Oh look, the princess is here." Gaara quirked an eyebrow but let it slide, he walked out of the booth to talk to shika, "so it's good right?" shika nodded his head, "extremely, who came up with it?" gaara jerked his head towards amber and lauren, "the girls, they started it and we all finished, it, which is the reason I insisted on letting them record it with us, we sang it together and it was really good, it wouldn't sound the same without them" sakura scoffed and said, "that fake blonde bimbo? I have more talent in my pinky than she does in her entire body, if you wanted a girl to sing with you, you should have come to me" gaara shook his head, "no what you consider talent is not actual talent, what you said should be reversed, she has more true talent in her pinky than you do in your body, so shut up, people who don't know what they're talking about shouldn't mess up another's conversation, so be a good girl and just sit down" sakura glared at him and sat on the chair by the door. Gaara turned back to shika, "we also have a bunch of other songs the girls wrote to record for a new album, they have a huge folder filled with amazing songs they've written, Sasuke and I couldn't believe our eyes when we saw amber walk out with that folder, and almost every song in that folder is written amazingly by them, some have music to go with them also, so I think that tomorrow we should just spend the entire day learning and recording the songs that Sasuke and I picked out" shika nodded his head and gaara walked back into the booth to tell them the decision. As gaara walked in and explained what was going on tomorrow Laurens cell started vibrating in her pocket, "excuse me, I gotta take this call" she murmured and walked out of the booth. "hello, this is Lauren Mouko" "ok, ok, I see, alright, I'll be there as soon as I can, ok, thank you, bye" lauren hung up and rushed back to the booth and stuck her head in, "amber, I need to borrow your car, the office called and Jessie is having another episode, I'll just meet you back at the apartment ok? Thanks bye!" lauren dashed out of the room and took ambers car. Amber stared at the place lauren had been standing a moment ago and muttered, "yeah, you can take my car, and meet me at home, but, now, how am I going to get home?" Sasuke draped his arm on her shoulders, "I'll take you home, it seemed like she was in a rush, and who's Jessie?" amber blinked and blushed slightly, "uh, yeah, Jessie is, was, another ex of mine, he lost his mind when we broke up and got into drugs and stuff, he got caught and now lauren is helping him through recovery and sorting his brain out" amber looked at her shoes and sighed sadly. "you have a strange effect on guys, don't you?" Sasuke asked and pulled amber into a tight hug, amber returned the hug and muttered, "sadly yes, they all start out normally but as time goes by, they either turn out like Felix, or end up like Jessie" Sasuke squeezed her tighter, "don't worry, I'm already as messed up as I can get, I won't go crazy on you" Sasuke said and rested his chin on her head. "alright, if this goes any further, I'm either going to need a barf bag or you two will need a room" gaara said as he sat down. Amber pulled quickly away from Sasuke and smacked gaara on the arm, "shut up, you really know how to ruin a moment don't you? And I'm positive that you know this is a rare occurrence so just mind your own beeswax ginger" Sasuke snickered as amber finished and gaara glared at her, "ginger? Really? Lauren was right, you are the most immature twenty-two year old" amber shrugged, "what can I say, I like to keep the kid in me on the outside, instead of in a cage"

Lauren hopped in ambers car and quietly thanked god she decided to take the Ford F-250 today instead of her mustang. Lauren buckled herself in and started the car, she backed out of the spot carefully and sped towards her office, "Jeeze amber, do any of your cars have anything stock in them?" she muttered as she watched her speed quickly go up and realized that amber had souped up the truck as well. "now I know where all your money goes and why you're always broke" lauren growled as she pulled into her spot in the office lot. She jumped out of the truck and ran into the building yelling a greeting at the receptionist on her way past. She skidded to a stop in front of the elevators and pushed the down arrow repeatedly until she heard a ding and the doors opened, she dashed into the elevator and pushed the button with a bold red 'C' on it. The doors closed slowly and the elevator shot down to the basement holding cells. The doors opened with another ding and lauren booked it out of the elevator and through some double doors and down several different hallways pushing people out of her way until she reached a room that was emitting loud crashing noises and yells. Lauren pushed through the crowd of nurses surrounding the door and opened it with a shout, "Jessie! Calm down it's me, lauren, tell me what's wrong? Why are you destroying your room? You know, if amber saw this, she wouldn't be very happy" lauren ended in a quiet whisper as Jessie calmed down and looked over at her with a tear streaked face, "lauren, she, she doesn't care, about me, does she?" lauren crept over to his bed and sat down on it patting the spot next to her, "come sit and tell me what's on your mind, why are you asking me if she cares? You know she does" Jessie walked over to the bed and dropped to his knees in front of lauren and buried his head in his hands on her lap and sobbed, "I-I had a dream, and in it, amber she, she had this guy with her, and she-she looked happy, she was laughing, and smiling, but when she looked back at me, she looked upset, angry that I was there, I-I didn't know what to do, I ran up to her, and-and I-I said something to her, but she just got angry and slapped me, and then she walked away, and then I was in the street, and it was raining, it was the same as the day we….but I was lying on the ground, bleeding, and I yelled for her to help me, she was standing right in front of me, she looked down at me, and smiled, and said, "I'm glad your finally gone, all you were was a nuisance, useless, a burden, I'm glad I never have to see you again" and then she walked away, with that man f-from before" a huge sob racked Jessie's body as his sobs grew louder and his speech became incoherent babbling. Lauren sighed and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, "would you like me to bring her here to see you, so you can see that she cares about you still" Jessie looked up at lauren with hope and pain in his eyes, "will she?" lauren gave a small smile and whispered, "I'm sure she will"_ 'I'll convince her to come'_ lauren thought as she petted his sweaty hair. Jessie sighed and let his body relax and his sobs died down. Lauren tilted her head up and thought, '_please let amber come here, he needs to see her again, he still loves her'_


	16. Chapter 16

"Sasuke! Keep your hands-watch the road you dipshit!" Sasuke chuckled and turned his head back to the road as Amber crossed her arms and looked out her window. "Do you not have confidence in my driving skills?" Sasuke asked as he slowed to a stop at a red light, Amber mumbled, "not as much as mine" and added louder, "your driving is fine, I just don't think you should not look at the road, it usually does not help to get one from point A to point B safely" Sasuke shook his head and took off as the light turned green, "I feel like you're teaching me how to drive, that's exactly what my Driver's Ed teacher told me in high school" Amber chuckled as he pulled into a spot in the apartments parking lot. She turned to him, "how long ago was that, like four months? Wanna come in for a bit, or do you have things you need to do today?" Sasuke leaned back in his seat and let his hands slide off the wheel, "no, I can come in for a bit" Amber smiled at him and hopped out of the car. Sasuke joined her as she started walking up the stairs to the apartment, "you take the stairs" Sasuke asked. Amber looked at him and said, "we are forced to take the stairs since our land lord guy has decided that it will cost too much to fix the damn elevator, but I think he just wants to be able to laugh at laur and I cause we're the only ones on the top floor" Sasuke chuckled as Amber unlocked the door and stepped in with a quiet sigh and a small smile. Sasuke stepped in after her and was about to say something when Ambers phone started blasting the song 'beautiful bride' by flyleaf. Amber sighed and shot an apologetic look at Sasuke and answered her phone, "what?" she sighed as she listened to the person on the other end, "yeah, yeah, I know she's not-you can't just-tch that's still no reas-FINE! Go ahead, you'll regret it later on when someone else-whatever, you know you can't afford to lose me, if you lose me, guess who will be the first to try and get me. Yeah whatever keep on riding your high horse while you still can, I won't put up with your bullshit for much longer, and next time, I'm not going to answer if it's just about this useless crap" Amber hung up with a frustrated sigh and turned back to Sasuke who was now sitting on the couch. "Sorry bout that" Sasuke waved it off and motioned for her to come sit next to him, Amber walked over and plopped down next to him. "So, what now?" she asked as Sasuke just stared at her. Sasuke looked down thinking, "honestly, I have no clue, to tell you the truth, I've never been alone with a girl without, well, uh, clothes on" Amber blinked and stared at him for a moment processing what he said and then blushed slightly, "ah" she mumbled and crossed her legs and looked at him. "Well then, to break the awkward silence that would no doubtedly take over after that, uh, statement, let's play twenty questions" Sasuke raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "you go first then." Amber scrunched her nose in thought, "uhm, ok, what's your favorite, color?" Sasuke rolled onto his back and laid his head in her lap, "midnight blue. Yours?" Amber blinked and looked up at the ceiling to conceal the blush on her cheeks, "uh, neon green. You ask now" Sasuke sighed and folded his hands over his stomach, "your favorite thing to do other than drive like a psycho and sing" Amber placed a hand on his chest and rested the other on the arm rest, "hm, my favorite thing to do other than drive and sing, that would probably be go to pop concerts dressed totally Goth and boo the entire time and piss the people off that are there, you?" Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled, "I like to go paintballing. Ok, your favorite drink" Amber stretched her arms over her head, "alcoholic or non?" "both" "mountain dew, and cherry doctors in coke" Amber moved some hair out of Sasukes face, "mountain dew also and jack and coke" Amber ran her hands through his hair thinking, "long hair, medium hair, or short hair?" Sasuke stared into Ambers eyes, "doesn't really matter much, but I have to say, your hair is my favorite, it's long, medium, and short" Amber smirked and rolled her eyes, "well, alrighty then, uh, well, you have the length of hair I like so, yeah" Sasuke smirked and chuckled, "cool, cause it's not changing anytime soon, favorite physical attribute" Amber sighed and scrunched her eyebrows together, "this is leading somewhere, but I'll play along for now, uhm, height, I like tall guys, and girls have to have nice hair" Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question and Amber sighed as she mumbled, "I'm bi ok? I like girls and guys, get over it" he smirked and chuckled as he lifted himself to a crouched position over Amber, "well, that's interesting, but I really only like girls" he ran his hand through her hair, "I like nice hair on a girl" he slid his hand down her check and under her chin, "a nice smile, eyes that pop, and smooth skin" his hand slid down her neck and to her shoulder, "shoulders that look frail, but can hold the weight of the world on them" Amber took a shaky breath as his hand slid down from her shoulder and over her arm, "strong arms" his hand slid back up her arm and across her collarbone and down between her breasts, "not too big, not too small, strong heartbeat" his hand slid over her stomach, "don't really care about this, can be flat, or with a bit of padding, doesn't matter" Ambers muscles tensed as his hand slid over her hip and to the top of her thigh, "strong legs" his hand slid down her calf and over her foot, "and I hate feet" Amber let out another shaky breath and said, "see, I knew this was going somewhere" Sasuke smirked and sat back down on the couch. Amber shook her head and said, "this was a dangerous game to play, I don't think my heart can take that again, I thought it was gunna explode" Sasuke looked at her, "never heard that before" he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Amber onto his lap, "yeah well, I didn't think I actually said that out loud" Amber leaned her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck and sighed, "so, what's your favorite car?" Sasuke chuckled, "I'm surprised you waited so long to ask, tesla roadster" Amber nodded her head, "Shelby cobra GT, now an appropriate question would be greatly appreciated" Sasuke "awed" and Amber glared halfheartedly at him. Sasuke sighed and smirked, "what's your favorite thing to do in bed?" "DAMMIT SASUKE!"

Gaara parked his black and silver lambo next to Sasukes car and headed up the stairs to the girls apartment. When he reached the door he knocked a few times and waited for it to open. While he was waiting her heard a muffled yell and a quiet thump. He chuckled as her heard Amber growl, "Sasuke, I have to get the door and that requires a shirt damit, I can't believe I let you talk me into strip poker, you frickin perverted bastard" he heard Sasuke say something and then the door swung open to reveal a glaring shirtless Amber and a chuckling Sasuke sitting on the floor behind her. I watched as Ambers gaze drifted up from my shoes to my face and her blush darkened with each passing second. I smirked and said, "by the way, Sasukes pro at poker, don't let him talk you into playing with him" Amber looked him in the eye and deadpanned, "yeah, thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind for next time" Gaara smirked and glanced at Sasuke who was muffling his chuckles with his cards, "Amber, Lauren needs you at her office, she told me to tell you to push the red C, she said you'd know what that meant" Ambers eyes widened and she nodded her head, "yeah I do, give me a minute, Sasuke, I need my shirt now, and I need you to drive me, no wait, never mind , I'll just take my car, uh you guys are welcome to stay leave whatever, make yourselves at home, I have no clue when I'll be back" Amber grabbed her shirt from Sasuke and slipped it on while shoving her feet in her shoes and scrambling to her room for her keys. She walked back out a moment later and leveled a look at Sasuke, "don't even think about going through my clothes you perv" she leaned down and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips and patted Gaaras arm as she walked out slamming the door behind her. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other and Gaara drawled, "So, who was winning?"


	17. Chapter 17

Amber ran down the stairs skipping three at a time and jumped into her mustang turning the key with one hand as she strapped herself in with the other. She threw the car in reverse and ripped out of the parking lot doing a 180 spin and lurching into the street. At the sound of ambers mustang starting up gaara and sasuke walked to the window and watched as she screeched out of the lot with a 180 and a lot of burning rubber and squeeling tires, sasuke turned to gaara and said, "you think she's in a hurry?"

As amber sped dangerously down the street she had a million things going through her head, '_why didn't laur call me? What could be so urgent that she'd give me clearance to the holding cells? Is she hurt? Do they need a transport? Why didn't she call me?'_ amber spun into a parking space at laurens office and jumped out of her car. She dashed to the door and ran to the elevators slamming her fist on the button several times until it dinged and the doors opened. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the big button with the bold red 'C' on it and the doors slid slowly closed. Amber crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "I could have been down there by now if I took the staris!" amber growled as she checked her phone, '_oh, oops, she did call me, twelve times, and she texted,oops'_ the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, amber dashed out and ran to the front desk, "Lauren Mouko, sent for me, where is she? My name is Amber Isei" the girl behind the desk nodded and gave her directions to where lauren is. Amber dashed down the hallways until she saw lauren standing in front of a door tapping her foot impatiently and checking her watch, "LAUREN!" amber yelled as she approched her. Lauren turned and glared at her, "why the hell didn't you answer my calls or texts? I had to call gaara and tell him to go to the apartment and get you!" amber stopped in front of lauren panting and rested her hands on her knees, "I know, I'm sorry, my phone was on vibrate, I'm sorry, what do you need?" lauren glared at amber and smacked the back of her head, "it's a good thing I wasn't dying" and added in a quieter voice, "it's jessie, he had a serious meltdown today, he had that dream again, the one where you leave him dying in the street, only this time, you had some other man with you, amber, you need to go in and see him, he's recovered totally from the drugs he was on, he's gaining weight, getting some color back, but the only way he can fully recover is if you come in once a week and talk to him, let him know you won't let him die in the street, you need to come in and visit with him for at least two hours a day, later on in his recovery I'll let you take him out to eat, he just needs you right now, so go in there and talk to him, I'll be right outside the door in case anything happens just shout and I'll be there to help" amber strightened up and looked down at the floor and mumbled, "are you sure this is the best option, won't it give him false hopes?" lauren shook her head, "no, he's accepted the fact that you two will never be together again, he just needs to know you still care for him" amber nodded her head and turned to the door. Lauren stepped back and opened it for her, amber stepped in and saw jessie sitting on the bed staring at his feet with some bruises on his arms and face. "j-jessie?" amber stepped fully into the room and lauren let the door shut quietly behind her. Jessie lifted his head slightly at the sound of ambers voice and mumbled, "last time I checked that's who I was" amber sighed sadly and walked slowly in front of jessie and kneeled down to look into his eyes, "your eyes are regaining some of the shine I loved, it's good to see that you're doing better, I just wish I could bring in some of your stuff from my place to decorate the room with, this plain white must drive you insane"jessie blinked slowly and shrugged his shoulders, "you get used to it after a while, when I first got here I didn't really notice much, my first time in this room I was so high on LSD that I was seeing rainbows on the walls, the next few weeks I was in too much pain from with drawl to notice it, but then when that stopped, it did drive me insane, I used to bite my fingers until they bled and then paint with it on the walls, just to break up the monotony of it all, but then they put me in one of those vests that make you hug yourself, so I couldn't, after about two weeks in that thing I finally got used to it" amber looked up at jessie with sad eyes and lurched forward launching them both back onto the bed and hugged him tightly saying over and over how sorry she was. Jessie hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed, "it's fine, amber, stop apologizing, it's not your fault I'm in here, it was my stupid self who got me put in here, don't you dare blame yourself for my stupid mistake" jessie squeezed amber tighter to himself as he felt a soft sob wrack her body. He shushed her, "amber, it's ok, I'm getting better, you can feel it, can't you? Remember the first time you visited me, I could barely lift my arms to hug you, and now I could probably squeeze you hard enough to cut off your breath," to prove his point he squeezed her harder and amber let out a little "oof" as the breath was squeezed from her. Jessie lossened his grip, "last time, I could barely form a coherent sentence, and now I'm giving you a lecture about not blaming yourself and reassuring you that I'm recovering" amber lifted her head and stared into jessies eyes and said, "how, do you remember that, the first, and sadly only, time I visited you, you were, how can you remember that?" jessie let a weak smirk spread across his lips, "they showed me the tape" amber lowered her eyes, "oh" she said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jessie lifted his hand and wiped the tear away, "don't cry for me, I'm not worth it" amber sat up and strattled his waist and scrunched her eyebrows in frustration, "don't you dare say you're not worth it, if you weren't worth it, I wouldn't be here right now and you know damn well" jessie sat up and placed his hands on the sides of her face and said, "I know, I know, I just, don't feel worthy of your attention anymore, I've cause you a lot of trouble, simply because I couldn't cope, or accept that we were, are, over, I've accepted it now, it still hurts yes, but I know it can't be changed" amber looked down and rested her head on his chest and mumbled, "as much as I wish it weren't true, you're right, it probably won't change anytime soon, but that still does not change the fact that I still love you, no matter what tore us apart, no matter what comes between us, I will always love you, but, I love another as well, he's a sweet guy, he remindes me a lot of you with some of the things he sasys and does, but, he's uniquly him at the same time, you two are similar, but so different at the same time, he saved me from felix the other day, we were at McDonalds, and felix saw us, he, tried to strangle me, but he saved me" jessie nodded his head and pulled amber into a tight hug, "next time you come, do you think you can bring him? I want to thank him for being there, when I wasn't" amber looked up at jessie, "I'll have to ask laur if it's ok first, but yeah, could probably bring him, I'm sure you'll like him, you two I'm sure if you had met on your own would be friends" amber gave a small smile and stroked jessies hair, "it's still so soft, even after everything that's happened, you kept it nice, just how I love it" jessie smiled and leaned his forhead on hers and said, "yeah, I guess I did, I guess whenever I would run my hands through my hair it reminded me of you a bit, I always loved the way you run your hands through my hair, it was almost an absent minded thing, a habit, and I see you still have it, even after all this time" amber chuckled and kept running her hands through his hair, "it reminds me that we're both accually here, and that this isn't some fucked up dream my brain came up with to torture me" jessie sighed and looked amber in the eye and quietly asked, "amber, can I, one last time, could I,"amber cut off his question by pressing her lips softly against his. Jessie sighed into the kiss and pressed harder slipping his tongue automatically into her open mouth. Amber let out a quiet groan as their tongues danced together and memories came flashing through both of their heads.

Lauren walked away from jessies door and into the monitor room and flipped the big monitor to the camera in jessies room. She turned the volume down and dismissed the guards as she satdown. She watched as amber walked over and knelt in fort of jessie and placed her hands on his knees and whispered to him with a small smile. Lauren smiled as she remembered how happy amber had been when she and jessie were dating. Lauren let out a quiet chuckle as she watched amber tackle jessie to the bed and hug him, "that silly girl, and she says I get too emotionally attached" she mumbled as she watched amber get angry and chastize him. "amber, only you can threaten a person while sitting in such a provocative position" lauren chuckled to herself and continued to monitor them. She watched as they exchanged words for a few minutes. Lauren watched as jessie leaned his forhead on ambers and started to mumble something she couldn't hear. Laurens eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she watched amber press her lips to jessies. "uh oh, looks like someone is hiding feelings again" she mumbled as she watched the kiss escalate, "I prolly should stop this, but, it may do them both good, or it could back fire and kill them both, well, I'll just let things happen I guess"


	18. Chapter 18

As the boys listened to the sound of Ambers speeding car fade away they stood awkwardly near the window in silence. Gaara turned to Sasuke and said, "How did you talk her into _strip poker?"_ Sasuke shrugged, "I found out she never backs down from a challenge or backs out of a dare, so I used it in my favor" Gaara shook his head and headed into the kitchen, "you think they have food here?" he asked as he stood by the fridge. Sasuke walked up next to him, "we'll never know if we don't look" he mumbled and headed to the pantry. Gaara turned to the fridge and took a deep breath and opened it. "oh god" he said as he took in the contents of it, inside the fridge was a twelve pack of each kind of mountain dew, two large bottles of Jack Daniels Whiskey, six packs of chocolate pudding, a few tupper wear containers, a gallon of milk, and a ton of lunch meats. Gaara turned to Sasuke as he groaned and opened the pantry. In the pantry was twelve different cereals, seven boxes of various pop tarts, a bunch of boxes of noodles, and the whole bottom shelf was filled with ramen. "I think they eat out a lot" Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed a box of pop tarts and turned to face Gaara, who nodded his head in agreement, "or they eat a lot of cereal and sandwiches, but they don't have any bread for them" Sasukes hugged and walked back to the living room, Gaara joined him a moment later with his own box of pop tarts. They sat awkwardly silent in the living room, the only sounds they could hear was the munching of the pop tarts and the moaning from the room below. Gaara shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "so, the walls are pretty, uh, thin here" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "sort of, or they're just having a really good time down there" Gaara rolled his eyes as Sasuke smirked. "hey, Sabaku" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. Gaara looked over to Sasuke to signal he was listening, "what's going on between you and that Lauren chick, at the club you said she was your girl, but you're supposed to be with my cousin, and yes I know it's just for show, but if you're seen in public with one then the other, rumors will spread and then the bands rep will go down the drain, it's already bad enough with how I acted, we don't need a man-whore and a cheater" Gaara sighed, "yes, I know, I know, but my thing with sakura is officially public, my thing with Lauren is not, and the other night in the bar, I kind of slipped up, I didn't really mean to let it slip that we were secretly dating, we have been for about three months now, that's why I'm always going out with her instead of staying at her office, in public we come off as strictly professional, but we're really not, when we are alone, we act totally different towards each other, I guess I should have told you about it, sorry" Sasuke waved it off and laid down on the couch, "don't worry about it, you got your reasons, I got mine, she's got hers." Gaara flipped out the recliner and relaxed into it, "so, what's the deal with you and Amber, I haven't ever seen you give a girl so much attention without fucking her, what makes her different?" Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, "I dunno, I guess maybe it's the way she looks at me, her eyes are sincere, they aren't lust filled, they're trusting and open, but guarded and cautious at the same time, she doesn't treat me like a rock star, she treats me like a human being, and she doesn't just see my appearance, she sees me for me, the person, not Sasuke Uchiha the famous bad boy man-whore, she sees Sasuke Uchiha the human who's got a funny way of dealing with pain" Gaara sighed, "sounds like you found the one, but the question is, have you cheated on her yet?" Sasuke shot up from his laying position and glared at Gaara, "how do you always bring up the things I try to avoid, of course I have, you can't just go from fucking a whore every night to not in an instant, it's difficult for me to make the transition, keep it between you and me though, if you tell her, I'll quit the band, and that means the dobe and kiba come with me" Gaara raised his hands in a placating manner, "didn't even cross my mind, I'd never do that to you, but you know you are going to have to stop, right? If she finds out, she'll be crushed, from what I've heard about her from Lauren, all her previous guys have cheated on her, treated her badly, or got her into trouble she didn't want to be in, if she finds out, that's it, you two will be done, there won't be any "I'm sorry's" and making up, she'll be broken for the last time, and she won't be able to be fixed after" Sasuke sighed and laid back down, "I know, I know, I will stop, I haven't done it in like a week so I'm getting better, I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to, I'm in for the long haul for her. Enough about me, you and Lauren, what's so special about her for you?" Gaara let out a short chuckle, "so many things, she has understanding eyes, she's always there when I need her, she never tries to insert a story of her own to make me feel better, she's extremely smart, she's beautiful, she has the kindest smile in the world, she'd give everything to help another person out, and she sees the person I am, like Amber does for you, she sees Gaara Sabaku, the human with feelings and aspirations, she also has no qualms with saying what's on her mind" Gaara looked over at Sasuke when her heard a light snore come from him, "thanks for listening" he mumbled sarcastically as he too drifted off to sleep.

Amber untangled herself gently from Jessie's arms and crept quietly out the door of his cell. She pulled the door closed quietly, turned around and gave a startled yelp, "Lauren, Jeeze, don't do that, you're like a frickin ninja with the way you always pop outta nowhere" Lauren looked Amber directly in the eyes with a look that said 'I-saw-what-you-did-in-there' Amber looked down at her feet and mumbled something, "what was that, I couldn't quite hear you" Lauren growled. Amber hunched her shoulders a bit and said louder, "it was the last time, I couldn't say no, you know for a fact that I've never been able to say no to him, not when he looks at me with those stupid shiny 'I-love-you' eyes" Amber finished in a choked sob, Laurens eyes softened and she pulled Amber into a tight hug, "yeah, I know, that's the reason I had to bail you out of jail, four times, because you can't say no to him, you may be a badass, but when it comes to the people you care about, you're as soft as a kitten with them" Amber squeezed Lauren tightly and sniffled, "yeah, I know, let's just go home, I kinda left the boys there, told them to do whatever they wanted, so they probably stayed" Lauren face-palmed, "you let them stay, in our apartment, alone, you are aware that we barely have any food there, right?"Amber stepped away from Lauren and glared up at her, "well excuse me for leaving in a rush at your call, next time I'll skip here instead of speeding in my smexy car" she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head up. Lauren stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing, "oh god, Amber, you-you-look like a-an emo Barbie" Amber growled and stormed past Lauren to the elevator shouting over her shoulder, "well excuse me for awesome sexy genetics, it's not like I want to look like Barbie, but I wouldn't mind being her, that bitch has everything." Lauren and Amber stepped into the elevator and stood there in silence until Amber coughed awkwardly, "nice choice in elevator music" Lauren scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and listened to the music. After a moment she face-palmed again, "oh god, is everything in our lives surrounded with Twisted Angels?" Amber laughed quietly, "I don't think we ever noticed before because we weren't like around them as much as we are now" they stepped out of the elevator as Lauren nodded her head in agreement. Amber walked over to her mustang and looked at Lauren over the roof and shouted, "and by the way, the seats in the truck are stock" and slid into her car. As she watched Amber race out of the lot Lauren muttered, "how did she know" as she started the truck and pulled out of the lot. As she stopped at a red light Lauren took a long look at the seat and yelled, "YOU LIAR! THERES A CUSTOM STITCH ON THE SEATS!"


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren pulled into the spot next to ambers mustang and saw her leaning by the door waiting for her. As lauren walked up to her amber said, "one of these days I'm going to teach you how to drive, cause laur, you're so frickin slow!" lauren rolled her eyes as she opened the door and started up the stairs with amber right behind her, "no, not slow, I'm careful, I'd like to live to be older than thirty" amber scoffed as she skipped a few steps and dashed past lauren and turned around still going up the stairs, "but safe is boring, safe is, safe, the only thing you do that's not safe is drink and even then you're really safe" lauren shook her head, "I'm safe compared to you, you take unnecessary risks, you are reckless, you don't think before you act, you just act, I cannot live my life like that, I have responsibilities you know, I'm in charge of a bunch of well known peoples sanity, you are in charge of a bunch of dangerous cars" amber turned around as they reached their floor and skipped to the door pulling out her keys, "so? What's so wrong" she opened the door and stepped in turning around to face Lauren, "with living life to the absolute fullest? Back in high school you used to be so different, you used to be sorta like me, but now that you're 'responsible' for the brains of other people, you became reeeaaaallllyyy boring" she backed into the apartment setting her keys on the table by the door and backed to the entrance of the living room. Lauren rolled her eyes and followed her in, as amber reached the living room she was about to talk more but Lauren slapped her hand over her mouth and spun her around pointing to the couch. Amber's eyes widened in shock and she mumbled around Laurens hand, "Mhy are fey alrays funggled on ouf fouf?" lauren turned her head towards amber in confusion, "what?" amber raised an eyebrow and slid her eyes down to look at her hand then looked back at lauren. Lauren stared at her for a moment then her eyes widened in realization, "oh! Sorry!" she said and dropped her hand to her side. Amber sighed and rolled her eyes, "I said, why are they always snuggled on our couch?" Lauren made an "oh" face and shrugged her shoulders, "it looks like one of them started out on your recliner too" she said and pointed to the reclined recliner. Amber growled, "For your sake I'll say it was sasuke who was in MY recliner" and she walked into the kitchen heading to the pantry. Lauren rolled her eyes and pushed her recliner back into sitting. As it clicked into place she turned around to make sure the boys hadn't woken up from the noise. She let out a quiet sigh of relief and turned to see a twitching amber in front of the pantry. "Uh oh, if they ate her pop tarts, they're going to get a rude awakening, literally" Lauren took a step back as she stomped past her over to the boys on the couch. Amber reached out with both her hands and grabbed a handful of both the boys' hair and pulled them both up off the couch and onto the floor. They landed with a loud thud and a quick shout. They looked up to a fuming amber with confused and sleepy eyes, "what was that for" they mumbled as they sat themselves up. Amber straightened up and glared at them, "You. Ate. My. ." gaara and sasuke looked up at amber confused before they remembered eating the pop tarts earlier. Lauren walked up behind amber and put a hand on her shoulder, "amber, hun, they're just pop tarts, we can buy some more" amber whipped her head around to glare at Lauren for a moment, "yeah, whatever, I need to change, I smell like a prison." Amber walked past the couch and into her room slamming the door behind her.

Lauren looked at the boys and smirked, "did you boys learn your lesson about eating ambers pop tarts?" they rolled their eyes at her and stood up. Gaara stretched his arms over his head and let out a quiet groan. As gaara stretched sasuke slammed his hand into his stomach causing gaara to double over as his breath whooshed out. Sasuke chuckled and jumped over the couch to avoid Gaaras flying fist. Gaara jumped over the couch and tackled sasuke to the ground, sasuke pushed him off and dashed to the other side of the couch. As he was crouched behind the couch sasuke said, "dude, you were wide open, that and I had to let my frustration about being woken up out on someone, anyway, imam leave you two alone and go corrupt-I mean spend time with amber. Bye" sasuke dashed off into ambers room before Lauren or gaara could say a word. Lauren looked at gaara and a small smile spread across her lips, "well, as long as she makes it out a virgin I'm good" gaara rolled his eyes and took two large strides over to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lauren smiled and returned the hug and said, "Don't worry, I don't have any hidden cameras" Gaaras body shook with a silent laugh and he pulled away slightly and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed harder against him smiling as their lips moved in sync and their tongues danced. Lauren pulled away quickly and turned her head away releasing a loud short sneeze, "damit" she muttered as she unwrapped her arms and grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. Gaara chuckled and stood close behind her, "you know, when you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, and I think I know who is" he jerked his head in the direction of ambers room and lauren chuckled, "well, I am all amber can talk about, so I don't doubt my names come up a few times" gaara smirked and shook his head as he pulled lauren into another tight hug, "so, I just wanted to clear things up, you know, between, us" gaara pulled away and looked down at her, "like, how?" lauren sighed and rubbed her forehead, "like, I know you're officially, in the public's eye, dating sakura, but unofficially, behind closed doors, your dating me, like, I just wanted to be sure I had things straight, I mean, if you like sakura better and want to break it" gaara covered her mouth with his hand, "laur, the thing with sakura is as fake as it can be, the thing I have with you, it's real, lauren, I only have eyes for you, you are the only girl for me, you already know me as well, if not better than I do, so don't question our relationship, lauren, I love you, and only you, that will never change" lauren beamed up at gaara as tears of joy trickled from her eyes, "I love you too, gaara." Gaara bent his head down and captured her lips with his own, in a passionate kiss that reinforced what he had just told her. Lauren sighed into the kiss and cracked her eyes open to look at gaara and thought, '_I have to be the luckiest person in the world, to know and love a person as sweet and caring as gaara'_ gaara pulled lauren closer to him so their bodies were pressed flush against each other and slipped his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a quiet groan from lauren. Gaaras hands slid down to wrap themselves around Laurens waist and he pulled her even closer to him so he could feel every beat of her heart and every ragged intake of breath she took. Lauren ran her hands up Gaaras toned chest, over his strong, wide shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. Lauren moaned quietly when gaara started tracing small circles on her hips. Gaara ended the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers and muttered huskily, "if I don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to control myself enough to keep my promise to you" lauren smiled and let her hands slip down to his shoulders, "it's ok, I'd rather stop now and finish later" gaara chuckled quietly and pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. As they stood there silently enjoying each other's embrace there was a loud shout and a thump from ambers room. Lauren rolled her eyes, "if the neighbors call and complain about us again, I'm blaming it on sasuke" gaara smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "wanna go spy on them, see what they're doing to cause so much noise?" lauren dropped her hands to her side and closed her eyes in thought, "I dunno, we may see, things, knowing sasuke, she's probably shirtless by now, ah what the hell why not" lauren shrugged her shoulders and crept quietly to ambers door with gaara right behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

As Amber was slipping on a clean shirt when she heard her door fling open and slam shut quickly. She turned around to see Sasuke leaning casually against the door staring at her, "uh, hi? Can I help you? I'm kinda in the middle of changing clothes" Sasuke shrugged and sauntered over to her bed and flopped down on his back, lacing his fingers together behind his head. Amber sighed and slipped her pants off and grabbed her favorite black and red skinny jeans, as she was slipping on her pants she heard Sasuke chuckle, "polka dots huh?" Amber rolled her eyes and grumbled. Sasuke chuckled again and as Amber was putting her belt on he slipped a finger through one of the belt loops and pulled her down on the bed next to him. Amber turned and gave him a small glare and said, "at least let me get my belt on before you try and rape me again" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "it's only rape if you don't like it, and I'm positive I can make you like it" Amber let out an exasperated groan and flicked his forehead, "yeah, yeah, whatever playboy, if it helps you sleep at night thinking that you have a chance of getting me in bed anytime soon, then keep thinking that" Amber sighed and laid her head on his chest, "the last time I gave into what someone else wanted I ended up in jail, and as fun it was to be in there, I'm pretty sure Warden Jean does not want to see me in there again" Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her all the way on top of him and wrapped the other arm around her, "how did you end up in jail?" Amber sighed and folded her hands under her chin and looked at Sasuke, "I'd rather not say, it's not exactly my proudest moment in life, that and it didn't just happen once, I let it happen four times, and each time Lauren had to bail me out, I'm just glad that big brother never found out, if he did, oh man, I would be dead, he'd be so pissed and disappointed" Amber shook her head and closed her eyes letting out a quiet sigh. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through her hair, "honestly, I don't care what you did in the past, whether or not you went to jail means almost nothing to me, yes I want to know everything about you, but I won't force it, I'll let you share on your own time, in the meantime, I'll just settle for eating your face, how's that sound?" Amber rolled her eyes with a small chuckle, "but if you do that, then I won't have a face, and without that, I won't be able to tell you anything about myself" Sasuke lifted his eyes towards the ceiling and pretended to think for a moment, "hm, that's fine with me" Amber lifted her torso up and glared lightly at him, "Sasuke!" she went to roll off him when he wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Amber blinked, "that's not cool, you totally ruined what I was about to do, I was supposed to roll off you and land epically on my feet off the bed, but nooo, you had to go an" Sasuke cut her off by leaning down and capturing her lips. Amber sighed as she felt his tongue run across her lower lip. She stubbornly kept her lips firmly pressed together in punishment for ruining her epic moment. Sasuke ran one hand down her side and growled quietly in frustration when Amber didn't grant him entrance. Amber smirked in triumph when she heard Sasuke growl and ran her hands up his arms and tangled them in his spiky hair. Sasuke rested most of his body on top of Amber and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Amber grunted slightly when she finally lost control of the kiss and let one hand slide out of his hair and grip his bicep tightly as she suppressed a groan. Sasuke smirked as he took control and tangled one hand in her hair and lifted them into a sitting position with Amber stratling his lap. Amber pulled away to catch her breath and Sasuke latched onto her neck, sucking and biting lightly on the smooth skin. Amber tilted her head back as he sucked on her pulse, she laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. The entire time they were kissing Amber was chanting in her head, '_don't let it go too far, don't let it go too far, don't lose control, don't lose control'_ like her own personal mantra. Amber finally pulled away as Sasukes hands started to slide up her shirt, "not so fast" she breathed as she grabbed his wrists and pulled them out. Sasuke shook his head lightly and looked Amber in the eye, "sorry, lost control for a bit there, kinda, just a habit I guess" Amber smiled lightly at him, "it's fine, you don't have to worry so much, I'll stop you if you go too far, so don't worry so much on the control thing, I got that handled" Sasuke smirked and kissed her lightly, "I'm glad one of us has self-control" Amber laughed lightly and flicked his forehead, "you have control, you just have it in different places, you have control where I don't, and I have control where you don't" Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back a bit. His eyes widened in surprise as he started to slip backwards off the bed, "oh, shit" he said as they both slid off the bed and onto the ground with a loud thump. Amber sat up and leaned her hands on his chest, "and here I was under the impression you were supposed to be a pro in bed, well there goes that thought" Sasuke glared up at her and suddenly sat up and pinned her to the floor, "for one, your bed, is tiny, I'm used to king sized beds, not single person ones, and two, that's the first time that has ever happened" Amber nodded her head sarcastically, "uh-huh, sure, I totally believe you" Sasuke growled at her and leaned his head down so his lips were right next to her ear, "your pushing my control again, and this time, I won't be stopped so easily" Amber stared at him in confusion for a moment then suddenly let out a startled yelp when Sasuke bit down hard on her shoulder. "Sasuke you bastard!"She shouted as he continued to bite and suck on her neck and shoulder. Amber looked towards the door hoping she hadn't drawn Lauren and Gaaras attention and gasped as she saw them watching them with identical smirks on their faces. Amber growled slightly and turned to Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, we have an unwanted audience" Sasukes head snapped to the door and he glared at Lauren and Gaara. Gaara turned to Lauren and said, "and this would be the best time to run" and they both dashed away. Amber and Sasuke scrambled to their feet and darted after them. Amber followed Lauren out the door of their apartment and they both started to haul ass down the stairs. "LAUREN YOU CREEP!" Amber yelled as they both ran out the door of the complex and dashed down the street. Amber heard Lauren laughing in front of her and growled as she sped up a bit.

Gaara rolled into the kitchen and watched as Amber chased Lauren out the door. He turned his head to where Sasuke was approaching and calculated the distance between him and Sasuke and him and the door. As Sasuke got closer Gaara shot up and dashed out the door with Sasuke right behind him. They tore down the stairs and Gaara ran behind the building and into a field. As Sasuke caught up to him he ducked under his arm and stepped swiftly to the side. As Sasuke lunged for him again he saw a flash of blue followed closely by a blur of black and red burst into the field. Gaara turned his focus back to Sasuke and caught his arm and spun him around wrenching his arm behind his back. Gaara chuckled, "you fell off her bed, after a totally heated make-out session, how embarrassing is that" Sasuke grunted as Gaara pointed to Lauren just as Amber tackled her to the ground, "and look at that, it seems as if your girl is having an easier time than you are"

Lauren dashed into the field behind the apartment complex with Amber right on her tail. As she was running through the field she saw Gaara had Sasuke restrained and laughed. Just as she was about to turn and point it out to Amber she got tackled to the ground and pinned by a panting, flushed and slightly upset Amber. Lauren laughed and jerked her head in the boys' direction, Amber looked up and over at the boys and let a small chuckle escape. Lauren took advantage of Ambers distraction and wriggled her arms out of her grip and grabbed Ambers arms and pushed her off slightly and sat up. Amber felt Lauren grab her arms and push her up and wrapped her legs securely around Lauren to prevent any further movement. "You're so not getting away that easily" Amber growled and slipped one hand from Laurens grip and tried to pry her other hand off. Lauren grunted as Amber tried to rip her hand off and rolled forward and tipped to the side, "and I'm not letting you win that easily" Lauren ground out as she tightened her one hand and used her other to try and hold Ambers hand back. As the girls were struggling Sasuke and Gaara stopped their fight having worked things out and walked over to stand a safe distance away from the girls and watch them, "twenty bucks says Amber wins" Sasuke said as he pulled his wallet out and slipped a twenty out, "twenty says that they both give up and end up laughing" Gaara countered pulling a twenty from his pocket. Sasuke shook hands with Gaara and they returned their attention to the grappling girls. Lauren had one arm between them trying to push Amber off and Amber had her legs wrapped securely around Laurens waist and another hand trying to pull Laurens hand out from between them. Lauren grunted as Amber tightened her grip on her waist and rolled Lauren onto her back. Lauren took her free hand and placed it on Ambers stomach and pushed hard on it causing Amber to grunt and reach for the hand. Ambers hand wrapped around Laurens wrist and with one final burst of energy she pinned both of Laurens hands to the ground. The girls sat there panting for a moment, then Amber unwrapped her legs and panted out, "there...I…win" Lauren groaned, "yeah, yeah, what's the score now?" Amber rolled off Lauren and laid on her back, "you have 37 wins and 38 losses now, and I have 38 wins now and 37 losses" Lauren groaned and mumbled, "if you hadn't chased me down the street I totally would have won" Amber snorted, "tch, you should know by now that whenever I lock my legs around you it's a guaranteed win for me, all I really have to do is wait for you to tire out and make sure your hands don't push too hard on me" Lauren sighed and nodded in consent, "yeah, I know, your legs are just too damn strong to do anything about, no matter how hard I try, I can't ever get them off" Amber shrugged and mumbled, "yeah well, it's not my fault you stopped going to the gym with me when you got that job, you spend more time picking apart the workings of other people's brains now" Lauren sighed and shrugged, "so I like to help other people through things more than I like to go to the gym, big whoop, besides, with your job you're gone for months at a time" Amber sighed and closed her eyes as she flung an arm over her head, "I guess you're right, well, I suppose, we should get up now, shouldn't we?" Lauren nodded and got to her feet, she held a hand out to Amber and she just flicked it away and hopped to her feet. The girls looked in the direction of the boys and laughed nervously and said, "Oh, hi" the boys shook their heads and walked over to them. Lauren was about to grab Gaaras hand but then thought better of it and just slipped her hands in her pockets. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Ambers shoulders and the four of them walked back to the street. As they walked back to the girls apartment Amber looked up and glanced between Lauren, Sasuke, and Gaara and muttered sarcastically, "gee, I feel _so_ tall around you guys"


	21. Chapter 21

Gaara and Lauren were sitting together in the office she and Amber shared going over the music they were going to put on the new Twisted Angels album when Amber peeked her head in, "hey llaaauurreenn" Amber asked in a sing-song voice. Lauren looked up from the music and arched an eyebrow in question, Amber smiled and stepped into the room clasping her hands behind her back and swaying from side to side lightly, "well, I was just going to let you know that Sasuke wanted to go to the mall to get, things, so I'm going with him, and well, I dunno if we'll be back so I may crash at his place, so don't wait up for me, kay?" Lauren scrutinized Amber for a moment, noting her strange behavior and hesitantly nodded her head. Amber smiled and skipped out of the room.

Gaara turned to Lauren with a confused look and asked, "What was that about? I'm assuming she doesn't usually act like that, right?" Lauren nodded her head and closed the folder, "no, she only acts like that when she's trying to hide something, and from what I just saw, it has to be something really big that she's hiding, she used the word 'things' and she said 'Sasuke wants to go to the mall', whenever she says things like that, it usually means she's hiding something huge, whether it's a good thing or bad thing, I never know until she drops the bomb, and I'm assuming that Sasuke isn't one to on a whim go to the mall" Gaara nodded his head, "he hates the mall, he gets attacked by rabid fangirls there" Lauren hummed as she grabbed another song to add to the album, "I thought so, and Amber only really likes three stores in the mall, so they're hiding something from us, and I think it's just a matter of time till we find out what it is" Gaara nodded as he looked at the song Lauren handed to him, "I think this one is a bit too, uh" Lauren looked at it again and put it back in the folder, "you're right, that's the one Amber wrote in jail" Laurens eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth, "you did not just hear me say that, I was not supposed to say that" Gaara turned in his chair to face her, "well, you just did, and now I'm curious, how in the world did _Amber _of all people end up in jail?" Lauren groaned and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, "if I tell you, you cannot, under any circumstances let her know that you know, got it? She will murder me if she finds out I told you" Gaara nodded and held up his pinky, "I pinky swear, I won't let her know, I won't tell a soul about it" Lauren nodded and wrapped her pinky around his with a sigh, "ok, so you've heard me talk about Jessie before, right?" Gaara nodded and leaned back in his chair. "ok, so as you know he was in the drug business, selling, buying, and using, he was in it even before he met Amber, when they met, it was like insta infatuation between them, they were nearly inseparable, he had a way of making her do anything he wanted her to, she couldn't say no to him, no matter how hard she tried or how badly she wanted to, she couldn't. As their relationship got more serious he started to try and convince her to come with him on drug deals, she said no at first and he let it slide, understanding her hesitancy towards the idea of it, but after a while, his, boss, found out about her, and her driving skills, so he told Jessie to bring her to him, he wanted to use her for races, and deals, she was the perfect person for it, no one would suspect her, an innocent looking nineteen year old to be involved in illegal races and drugs, and he was told that she never lost, that she always did what it took to win in a race. So Jessie somehow convinced Amber to come with him to meet his boss, and as soon as she stepped foot into his office, she was trapped, trapped in the dangerous illegal world of drugs and street races, Jessie's boss used their feelings towards each other to get them to do what he wanted them to do. And so without me ever realizing what she was in, Amber was winning races and dealing drugs at night. Before I could even think of a reason, Amber was home less and less, and every time I saw her, she always looked, pale, tired, stressed, and like she had a black cloud floating over her. She lost her spunk, she was always looking behind her as if expecting someone to jump out and grab her, she got jumpy, she just, wasn't herself, she tried hard to hide it around me, she spent less and less time with me, I didn't understand why at first, and I was upset about it, so one of those rare days when she chanced being with me, I confronted her about it, I yelled and screamed at her, I even slapped her, all she did was stand there and take it, she never once said a word to me, she didn't get angry or hit back, she just stood there with a totally expressionless face, when I finally wore myself out she steered me to the couch and got me water and sat down next to me, but she wasn't relaxing on the couch like she usually would have, she was sitting on the edge, her back ramrod straight and her hands were clasped so tightly together they were bleeding, she turned to me and her face was blank, totally devoid of emotion and she told me that this was the last time she could see me, that she wasn't coming back. I was shocked to say the least, I couldn't move, couldn't speak, nothing. The last thing I saw was her back, walking out the door, for what I assumed forever, I thought that that was the last time I'd ever see her. I was lost for months, and then out of nowhere I get a call from the local jail, I answer, curious as to why they were calling me, and I hear what I thought was Amber's voice on the other end of the line, she needed me to bail her out of jail, I didn't hesitate, I agreed and went straight to the prison and bailed her out. When they released her, she didn't even look at me, but then, I wasn't even sure if it was Amber who was walking past me, she looked so different, she looked, dead. As she passed me she glanced at me, her eyes, they used to be so full of life, so happy, shining, they practically smiled at you, not anymore, they were clouded, lifeless, _sad_, they held no spark, no fire. I don't even think she realized it was me, she walked past me and straight to Jessie waiting for her behind me. It broke my heart to watch what happened between them next. She walked up to him and hugged him, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and yelled at her, told her she was stupid for getting caught, and that he had to clean up her mess, she just stood there, she didn't get angry, or sad, she just stood there and took it. I looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't sober, he was high, and then I saw them, the tracks on his arms, and the matching ones on Ambers. They got in the car and drove off. The next three times I heard from her it was the same, she needed to be bailed out, I never refused her, but the last time, when I saw her stumble out, I couldn't let her go, I grabbed her and forced her into my car and took her home. I rehabilitated her at home myself, I brought her back, but she still wasn't the same, she never will be." As she finished Lauren wrapped her arms around herself and rocked as tears slid down her cheeks. Gaara sat there for a moment absorbing everything Lauren had told him, when he finally looked up he reached out and pulled Lauren onto his lap and hugged her tightly, running his hand through her hair trying to calm her down, "Lauren, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I never could have imagined, god, I'm so sorry that that had to happen" Lauren shook her head, "don't, there's nothing you could possibly do to change it, it's in the past, she and I agreed to never speak of it, we both pretend it never happened, so just, forget it" Gaara sighed and loosened his hold on Lauren and leveled a serious look at her, "that's going to be hard to do, you know how I am, I can't exactly just let it go and act as if I don't know."

Amber skipped out to meet Sasuke by the door and smiled, "I told them we were going to the mall, I'm really bad at hiding things, you should have gone in there and made an excuse, I don't think they believed me" she said as Sasuke opened the door and lead her out. They started down the stairs, "whatever, as long as they don't know what we're really doing it doesn't matter, we cannot get caught doing this" Amber nodded her head as they exited the building. "this way, I keep it in the back, I don't exactly like reminders" Sasuke nodded and followed Amber to an old wooden shed behind the apartment. Amber pulled out a set of keys and unlocked a rusted deadbolt and pushed the wooden doors open. She stepped inside and flipped on an old light, as the light flickered on she ran her hand over a car covered by an old sheet. Sasuke stepped in and followed Amber to the front of the car and watched as her hand grabbed the sheet tightly and pulled it off. As she pulled the sheet off sunlight hit the shiny green chevell. Amber sighed and walked over to the driver's side, "sorry, no doors, you gotta go in through the window" she said as she hauled herself up into the window and slid into the seat. Sasuke slid in and seated himself in the car with a smirk, "no doors, what, too inconvenient?" Amber shook her head and stuck the key in the ignition, "no, took too long to open and close the doors, during a run, race, or deal, if you got the cops called you couldn't be bothered to open and close doors, just jump in and go, although if we were smart, we would have made the cars, quieter" as she said the last word she twisted the key and the car roared loudly to life. Sasuke gaped at how loud the car was and said, "very inconspicuous" Amber shrugged and mumbled, "well, each car sounds different, so they knew who was coming, and they knew if it was us, or the cops coming" Amber backed the car quickly out of the rickety shed with a sigh, "I never actually thought I'd be using this car again, the last time I used this car was in a race, I had Jessie with me and on the way there he frickin shot up LSD so he was having a lot of fun during the race, I was high on coke so I was just, awake, I won the race, but the cops caught me as I was leaving to go home" Amber shook her head and gripped the steering wheel tighter, her breath coming in quick pants. Sasuke laid his hand on her shoulder and Amber jerked her head towards him, she stared at him with wide eyes, "Amber, it's ok, this is the last time you're going to be in this car" Amber nodded and put the car in park, "hang on" she said and leaned over and opened the glove box in front of Sasuke. She reached in and pulled out a small white box and closed the glove box. "what's that?" Sasuke asked as he leaned over to see what was in the box, Amber let out a nervous chuckle, "enough LSD to last a month, fourteen grams of mary jane, and four baggies of crack" Sasuke blinked a few times and stared at Amber, "why?" he asked. Amber shrugged her shoulders, "I never emptied it out, I just parked it in the shed and forgot about it, so we have to stop at someones house before we sell this beast" Sasuke nodded and Amber sped out of the lot and down the highway. She turned off the highway into a rundown looking neighborhood and pulled up in front of a worn out blue house. She turned to Sasuke and said, "don't let anyone see you, keep your head down, don't look at anyone, don't get out of the car, nothing, just sit here, and put this hat on" Amber reached in the back and shoved a black and red baseball cap on his head. Sasuke grunted and fixed the hat and his hair as he watched Amber crawl into the back of the car and pull the seat up. Amber reached into the secret compartment and pulled out a very large black box and scrambled back to the front seat. Amber closed her eyes and roughed up her hair, she sighed and pulled her shirt off opening up the black box. She reached into the box and moved several bricks of coke and MJ out of the way and pulled out a worn out midnight blue shirt. She slipped it over her head and looked over to Sasuke, "remember what I said, I'll be right back" she grabbed the white box and shoved it in the black one and pulled herself out of the car. Sasuke watched as Amber straightened up and noted that the shirt she was wearing stopped right above her bellybutton and had something written on it. He watched as Amber jogged up to the door and knocked on it three times then rang the doorbell twice. She waited at the door for a moment and then it opened slowly to reveal a tall blonde man. He saw the man say something to Amber and pulled her into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Amber walked up to the door and knocked on it three times and rang the doorbell twice. She waited for a moment and sighed when the door opened to reveal a tall blonde man, "Amber? What are you doing here, I thought you were out" amber nodded her head, "I am deidara, but I need to get rid of the leftovers I had stashed in The Beast" deidara nodded and pulled her into the house, closing and locking the door quickly behind them. Amber sighed as she stepped into the familiar house and was greeted with seven pairs of eyes. Amber smiled and waved, "hey guys, how's things?" the seven men's faces instantly turned from cautious to happy when they heard her talk, "hello amber, everything is pretty much the same as before you left" Amber chuckled, "well that's no fun Kisame! I thought things would get more exciting without me, guess I was wrong" a tall man with long black hair tied at the nape of his neck stood up from the couch and wrapped her in a tight hug, "nothing is the same without you little mitsukai, don't let that asshole tell you different" amber smiled up at the man who held her and said, "what, did you think I believed him? Jeeze Itachi, I may be a blonde but that doesn't mean I'm gullible, and speaking of gullible, have you watched MTV recently?" Itachi nodded his head, "yes, I have why?" amber smiled and said, "Didja see the segment on Twisted Angels?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and nodded his head, "you know I keep close tabs on my oto, little mitsukai" amber narrowed her eyes and pulled away, "if you kept such close tabs on him then you would know who he's dating" Itachi nodded, "yes mitsukai, I know my oto is with you, it's all over the news, it is huge right now" amber nodded, "right, so I can't spend too much time here or be caught, so I'm going to need to use the tunnels if they're still useable, but first things first, I am sad but happy to inform you guys that I have finally cleaned out The Beast, and I need to get rid of my leftovers" Itachi nodded and led her down to his room, he opened the door for her and followed her in. amber sat on the bed and set the black box on her lap, "I have about $3,000 worth of crack, $12,000 worth of pure undiluted LSD, and I have six bricks of MJ all in this box" Itachi gaped at her for a moment before recovering, "so will $40,000 be sufficient?" amber pursed her lips in thought for a moment and then looked at Itachi, "instead of the money, well first off, does Sasori still own that car place?" Itachi nodded as amber handed him the box and laid back on his bed, "ok, good, so instead of the money I was thinking, since Laurens birthday is on Monday, I wanted to finally get her a real car, not that disgusting thing she drives now" Itachi laid down next to her and pulled amber closer to him, "what kind of car did you have in mind?" amber laid one arm across Itachi's chest and stared at his neck for a moment, "her favorite, as much as I hate these things she loves them, she wants an El Camino" Itachi nodded his head and shouted, "SASORI! COME IN HERE FOR A MOMENT" a few seconds later Sasori walked in and laid on the bed on the other side of amber, "you called?" amber nodded and rolled over so her torso was over Sasori, she placed her hands on his chest and stared at him with wide grey eyes, "I need a car, not just any car though, I need a worn blue El Camino, and I need it before Monday, if possible I need it by Sunday night, at around one thirty in the morning" Sasori chuckled and ruffled amber's hair, "no problem kid, you know you're still like family to us, I'll have it for you to pick up at my shop by one thirty Sunday night" amber beamed at him and hugged him briefly before flipping over and hugging Itachi and then hopped off the bed, "I need you to pick me up, now then, to the tunnels, The Beast is parked on the corner of the street, and I need to get to it without being seen" Itachi nodded and led amber to the tunnels in the basement. He led amber through the tunnels and they popped out right next to ambers car, amber walked to her car with Itachi close behind. Before amber could reach the car Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I don't suppose you could give me a quick ride to the store, could you?" amber chuckled and nodded her head, "no I don't mind, but you gotta sit in the back, I got someone in the front at the moment" Itachi shook his head, "mitsukai, you know very well that I do not sit in the back seat of any car" amber sighed and walked over to her car with Itachi in tow, she walked over to the driver's side and leaned her forearms on the window and looked at sasuke, "get in the back, I need to give someone a ride somewhere" sasuke looked up from his phone, "who?" amber rolled her eyes, "you know I can't tell you, all you need to know is he needs the front seat, besides if I told you, well, we just can't go there" sasuke sighed and climbed into the back seat. Amber turned to Itachi and walked around the car to him, "pull your hood up, he can't know who you are" Itachi nodded and pulled his hood over his head. Amber hopped in the car and turned the key in the ignition as Itachi slid into the car. Amber tore off down the street and turned to Itachi, "which one?" Itachi slid his eyes to her and mumbled, "on spruce, four houses down, on the left, it's yellow" amber nodded and ripped around the corner as she straightened the car out she turned to look at sasuke in the back seat, "don't worry I'm just dropping him off, and you may want to put a seatbelt on, stupid" sasuke sighed, "thanks for that, and you know right now we are aiding a felon, right?" amber let out a small chuckle as she slid around another corner, "oh my dear boy, you've been living in that bus on the move for too long, I'm taking him to the store, the people in this neighborhood have been boycotting going to any store in the city, so they grow and sell their own food in their houses, the part of the neighborhood we're heading into is the agricultural part, we already left the drug part behind" Itachi let out a small chuckle, "mitsukai, where ever did you find this boy? He seems so, pampered, so" "not from the streets?" amber finished for him as she turned another corner. Itachi smirked, "well, that's one way to put it, but what I was going to say, mitsukai, is he doesn't seem like the type of guy you'd go for, but then, I'm going off the old you, the one who" amber slapped her hand over his mouth causing his hood to slide down a bit, "nushi, I suggest you stop now or I will let you walk the rest of the way"

Lauren tangled her hand in Gaaras hair as he picked her up and walked into her room and lay down on the bed. He ran his hands down her sides and licked her bottom lip asking her to open up for him, Lauren complied and gaara slid his tongue into Laurens mouth and guided her tongue in a dance with his own. Lauren groaned as Gaaras hands crept up her shirt and massaged her breasts. Gaara pulled away and looked Lauren in the eye, "I don't want to take this too far" lauren smiled, "I think I'd just rather go to bed, seeing as it's 12:30 A.M. and I have to work tomorrow and you are going to be recording songs all day tomorrow" gaara sighed and rolled onto his back dragging lauren closer to him and pulled the sheets over them, "as usual, you're right" lauren giggled and snuggled into his side, "yep, goodnight gaara"


	23. Chapter 23

When Gaara woke up in the morning he did not open his eyes, he did not sit up, and he did not yawn. What Gaara did do is lay in Laurens bed, basking in the feeling of waking up with her lying on top of him, sleeping peacefully. When she shifted and lifted her head he knew it was all over, he sighed and looked into her bleary, sleepy brown eyes and smiled, "morning" she smiled back at him and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, "morning Gaara." Gaara sat up and watched as Lauren walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black-ish purple skinny jeans and an Alesana band tee. She walked over to the door leading to the shared bathroom and paused before she entered, "uhm, if you want, I'm going to take a shower, I was just thinking, that if you want, you could, maybe, uh, join me?" Lauren looked to the ground with a deep blush covering her face. Gaara stretched his arms over his head and grunted, "It's up to you, I'll join if you want" Laurens blush deepened as she nodded her head and mumbled, "yeah, I do" Gaara smiled and got up and walked over to her, "well then, let's go take a shower" Lauren nodded and walked into the bathroom with Gaara behind her. She turned around and closed the door, as she walked past Gaara she realized that he was shirtless and blushed again. Gaara smirked and cupped her cheek, turning her head towards him and kissed her. Lauren closed her eyes and let Gaara take control of the kiss as his hands slid down her shoulders and to the hem of her shirt. Gaara lifted the shirt over Laurens head and tossed it aside, he watched as she leaned over and turned the shower on and turned back to him, still blushing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Lauren flush against him and kissed her again, sliding his tongue between her slightly parted lips and exploring every inch of her warm mouth. Lauren groaned as she felt Gaaras hands slide beneath the waistband of her shorts and pull them down. Lauren wrapped her hands around Gaaras neck and moaned as she felt one of his hands slide up her back and pop the clasp of her bra open. She pulled away slightly to let it fall to the ground and stared into Gaaras cool, loving, and enticing electric blue eyes and let all her fears slip away. She stepped closer to Gaara and laid her hands on the waist band of his boxers and slid them down, letting them drop to the floor. Gaara watched Laurens eyes and saw how they had changed from frightened and unsure to confident and determined. He pulled her to him and slid his hands down her smooth back and pulled her black panties down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her under the shower with him. As the hot water blasted over them Gaara pulled Lauren to him and let his hands slide over her slick smooth skin and felt something stir within him. He looked down and saw that his manhood was standing erect and sighed slightly, "laur, are you sure you want this? If I stay, I won't really be able to hold myself back anymore" he pointed down and Lauren blushed slightly, "if I wasn't sure, I never would have asked, so just shut up and let things happen" Lauren looked him in the eye and he saw total commitment in them. Gaara lunged over to her and smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and slid his hand over her large breast and teased her pert nipple. Lauren gasped as his hand played with her, she ran her hands up his chest and tangled them in his wet hair pulling him closer to her. Gaaras hand slid from her breast down her stomach and stopped just above her womanhood, he pulled away and looked in her eyes for confirmation and saw he could continue. He pressed his lips to hers and plunged one finger deep within her, Lauren let out a low moan as his finger moved in and out of her, "Gaara, it's-it's not-not enough, I-I need, you in me!" she moaned as her hand slipped from his shoulders and gripped his throbbing manhood and pumped it slowly. Gaara grunted and trust his hips slightly into her hand for a moment before he grabbed her hand and pulled it away he slid his hands down her hips and under her thighs and lifted her up. Lauren wrapped her legs around him and looked in his calming, eyes and nodded her head to his unspoken question. With a swift thrust of his hips Gaara plunged himself deep within Lauren, she let out a small whimper and he stilled himself to give her time to adjust to him being in her. Lauren took a shaky intake of breath and nodded her head, "go ahead, I'm fine" Gaara nodded and sealed their lips in a kiss as he slid slowly out and plunged back in with a grunt. Each time Gaara slid out of her Lauren let out a small moan and as he thrust back in Gaara let out a grunt, soon as his pace picked up their moans and grunts mixed together in a symphony of sex noises, skin slapping against skin, the squelching of Laurens juices as he trust deep within her, and the sound of the water bouncing off of their heated skin. "ah! G-Gaara, I-I'm gunna AH!" Laurens sentence ended in a loud scream as Gaara thrust hard and deep within her, causing the knot in her stomach to snap and release her orgasm on him, a few thrusts later Gaara pulled out quickly and released his seed on the shower floor. Lauren let her legs unwrap and placed her feet on the shower floor as she panted and leaned her head on Gaaras chest, she could hear his rapid breathing and speeding heartbeat and smiled, "I love you." Gaara smiled and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly wishing he could stay like that forever, "I love you too" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Laurens head, "but now, you really need to take a shower, you have about twenty minutes to get ready for work" Laurens head snapped up as she pushed him away and grabbed for her shampoo, "then get your ass outta here! I gotta shower, eat, call Amber and make sure she's not dead, and get all my notes together! go get dressed and make yourself useful and get all my notes on Jessie, Ronnie, and Craig from the office and put them in my bag" Gaara chuckled as he stepped out of the shower and pulled on his boxers, "sure thing." He walked out of the bathroom as he heard a clatter and Lauren curse. He walked to the office and sifted through her notes and pulling the ones out with the names she told him and walked back to her room and placed them in her bag, he lay down on her bed with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Lauren rushed through the room thanked him quickly and pulled out her phone and dialed Ambers number as she grabbed her bag and pulled her shoes on, "AMBER! YOUR ALIVE RIGHT? OK GOOD, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S 6:30 IN THE MORNING, I needed to know you didn't die last night, I heard you take The Beast and was worried, yeah ok, love you too, bye" she hung up and threw her phone in her bag and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal and rushing to the door, she pulled it open and paused before she shut it behind her, "BYE GAARA! LOVE YOU" she yelled and slammed the door shut and rushed down to her car.

Gaara rolled to his side as he heard Lauren call a good-bye to him and slam the door shut, "hm, seems like she forgot her keys, she's not going anywhere without those" he mumbled as he heard Lauren scream profanities down in the lot, he got up grabbed her keys and opened the window, he leaned out and yelled, "HEY! LAUREN! CATCH!" he tossed the keys down to her and watched as she fumbled with them trying to keep them in her hands and failed as they dropped the ground, she cursed and yelled a thank you to him and got in her car and sped off. Gaara chuckled as he watched her speed off, he turned and headed to the kitchen and was about to get himself a bowl of cereal when he heard the song, let it die by Ozzy blast from his phone in Laurens room. He sighed and set the cereal down and jogged to her room and answered, "Hello?" "_Hey Gaara" _"oh hey shika, what's up?" "_I just wanted to remind you that we're recording all day today, so I want everyone to be at the studio by 10:00 A.M."_ "Yeah, no prob, I'll be there" _"ok, good, I'll call everyone else and make sure they know, bye"_ Gaara hung up and walked back to the kitchen tossing his phone on the table as he passed it. "now I can have some cereal" as Gaara grabbed the box of cereal and went to pour it all that came out was dust, "damn, is this what happens when you have sex? You get jipped on your favorite cereal? Jeeze, now I know why Sasukes always so pissed in the mornings"


	24. Chapter 24

Sasuke woke up to a loud thud and a soft curse, he rolled over and looked over the edge of his bed and saw amber sprawled out on the floor rubbing her head and mumbling to herself, he chuckled, "and here I thought you'd be able to stay on a big bed seeing as I heard you never fell off yours" amber glared up at him and growled, "yeah well, I was asleep, I really couldn't tell where I was, captain asshole" sasuke chuckled and rolled off the bed and landed in a crouched position in front of her, "well, looks like you have to get used to being in such a huge bed now won't you?" amber glared at him and sat up with her legs crossed, "no, I don't think I will, it's too big, I don't like it, too much room, makes me feel weird, I prefer to be squished in my bed thankyouverymuch" sasuke chuckled and stood up and stared down at her, "you just like feeling bigger than you actually are" amber growled and launched herself up and tackled him to the ground, they landed with a thud and amber smirked at him, "being small has advantages you know, and for your information, I like being small" sasuke smirked and laced his hands under his head and stared up at amber, "hm, I kinda like you being on top" amber groaned and smacked her hand down on his bare chest, "god, is that all you ever think about?" sasuke shrugged and wrapped his hands around her back and pulled amber down so she was lying on him, "no, but it's hard not to think about it around you, seeing as we haven't done it yet" amber sighed and laced her hands under her chin and laid it on them as she looked sasuke in the eyes, "and it's not going to happen anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up, I made a promise to lauren, and I don't intend on breaking that promise anytime soon just for your spoiled ass" sasuke sighed and squeezed amber to him, "but I'm a sexy spoiled ass" amber rolled her eyes and rolled off him. Just then the song, lifewar by demon hunter blared from sasukes phone, sasuke sighed and rolled to his feet and walked over to his phone and answered it, "what?" _"don't forget we're recording all day, I want you at the studio by ten, that's in an hour, don't be late"_ shika said and hung up on him, sasuke turned back to amber, "I forgot we were recording today, you have things you can do right?" amber nodded and crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees, "yeah, my boss should be calling me any minute now to remind me that we're shooting a race scene today for the new Fast and Furious movie, it's supposed to be the longest race scene ever shot on film, and it involves a lot of new stunts, so I'm pretty much the only other person qualified to do it, so I really can't say no to it" sasuke sighed and nodded, "don't go getting yourself hurt ok?" amber nodded and smiled softly at him, "I never crash, so don't worry about me, you just focus on the whole recording thing, you need to do your best on it so people buy the new albums" amber got up from the floor and hugged sasuke. As she hugged him she mumbled, "Standing up didn't do much for the whole height thing, my chin is on your bellybutton" sasuke chuckled and lifted amber up so her face was even with his, "that better?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her lips. "Much" amber mumbled through the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him to hold herself up. Sasuke wrapped his arms under her butt to give her something to help keep her up and chuckled as she growled slightly at his help, "I can just let you keep yourself up if you want" he chuckled and amber shook her head, "it's not that that I was growling at, my phone's vibrating, I can see it, my boss is calling" "aa" sasuke unlocked his arms and amber dropped to the ground and grabbed her phone, "yes?" "_you're still going to be here to film the race today, right?" _amber chuckled, "yes, I'll be there, I wouldn't back out on you the day of" _"phew, thank god, because we lost one of the racers, he called me today and said he couldn't do it, so I got worried and called the rest of the racers" _amber smiled and shook her head, "don't worry Takada, my team's in this for the long run, we won't back out on you, no matter what, now what time do you want us there?" _"in an hour, at 10:30" _"we'll be there" she turned to sasuke who was standing there watching her, "sasuke, you really should get dressed, you have half an hour till you have to be at the studio" sasuke nodded and walked over to his dresser pulling out clothes and tossing them on his bed. "ok so my team will be at the base at 10:30 on the dot, so don't worry" she said and hung up. Amber turned to sasuke and was assaulted by an item of black clothing flung over her head, "hey! What the hell is this for?" she said as she pulled the shirt off her head and held it in front of her, sasuke rolled his eyes, "it's for you to wear obviously" "tch, that much I knew, but I do have my own clothes you know" sasuke shrugged and pulled his shirt on, "yeah, dirty clothes that now smell like smoke" amber sighed and pulled the shirt off that sasuke had lent her to wear for the night and pulled the other one on and read what it said, "bitch please, you know you want me" amber looked at sasuke confused, "seriously? You want me to go to work where I'm surrounded by hot guys who already want to jump me in this shirt? Are you trying to get me raped?" sasuke held up a finger to silence her and walked over to his end table and pulled out a roll of black duck tape and a silver sharpie, he walked over to her and ripped off a piece of the tape and placed it across her chest and scribbled something on it. He took a step back and admired his handy work, and her chest, and nodded signaling for her to read what he put, "bitch please, touch me and I'll sick sasuke uchiha on your ass" amber blinked and groaned lacing one hand through her hair, "that'll just provoke them further" sasuke shrugged and pulled her into a hug, "so let them get provoked, this is my shirt, and you're my girl, they can want you all they want, but I just love seeing you in my clothes, it reinforces what I already know, you are MINE" amber smiled and hugged him tighter, "yeah, I'm yours, but you we have to leave now and I have to text my team still" sasuke reluctantly let her go and they walked out of the room and to the elevator while amber pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to her team stating the time and place they were to meet at. As the elevator doors opened to let them out they were attacked by paparazzi in the lobby. Sasuke sighed and shook his head as amber just walked right through them as if they weren't even there, he followed her quickly and they both took refuge in The Beast. Amber glanced in the backseat smiled, "Hey! I have clean pants in here!" sasuke chuckled as amber rolled into the backseat and crawled into the trunk and changed pants, she crawled back into the front seat and smiled at him, "these are my favorite pants too! I was wondering where they were" sasuke sighed and shook his head, "how can you ignore them so easily?" amber blinked and looked out the window and shrugged, "I grew up with them constantly harassing my family so I learned to ignore them" he sighed, "I wish I could do that, this life is still so new to me, everything is so different, just a few months ago I was a normal high school student playing in a garage with my friends and now, I'm some superstar man-whore in one of the most popular bands ever, it's a bit disorienting to think about" amber smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, "well, I suppose it is, but think of the positive, if you weren't some superstar man-whore in an awesome band, I wouldn't have met you" sasuke shrugged and amber stuck the key in the ignition, "watch this" she said and twisted the key bringing the car to life and making all the paps run off in fright. Amber tilted her head back and laughed, "That will never get old" amber turned and smiled at him, "that is why we call this car The Beast, it scares the shit out of people who don't know what to expect from it" sasuke smirked and shook his head, "you should keep a recording of it so you can freak people out all the time" amber laughed, "maybe I should, but now you must go to your own car and we must part ways for now" sasuke nodded and leaned over and kissed her full on the lips for a minute then lifted himself out of her car and jogged over to his. As soon as sasuke was in his car amber tore out of the parking lot with sasuke following a ways behind her. They pulled up together to a red light and amber glanced over at sasuke and saw he was looking at her with his window rolled down, she glanced back at the red light then back to him and shouted, "how about a small race, to the fourth light on this street, that's a full mile, let's see just how good of a driver you really are" sasuke nodded and smirked, "ok if I win, what do I get?" amber chuckled slightly, "IF you win, you can have whatever you want, so what would you want if you won?" sasuke smirked and revved his engine slightly, "you, I want you, all of you if I win" amber sighed and nodded her head, "ok deal, I don't want anything if I win, I already have all I want" sasuke shrugged and they both turned to the light and watched it, waiting for it to turn green. The light flashed to green and amber and sasuke both ripped off down the street swerving between cars. Amber watched as sasukes smaller car weaved in and out with ease and grumbled, "his car is like a fly, my car is like a-a, well, a beast!" she watched in despair as she pulled behind him at the fourth stoplight and he looked out his window with a smirk, "looks like I win"


	25. Chapter 25

"Ok boys, take a quick break and then we have to finish this album" shika said as the band wearily walked out of the recording booth, sweaty and tired. Gaara and sasuke pulled their phones out and sent a quick text to Lauren and amber, telling them that they were almost done with the first album. Gaara got a text back from Lauren saying she was happy that it's almost done, while sasuke stared at his phone wish amber could text him back but knowing she couldn't until her break. Gaara walked out of the room and went down stairs and got seven water bottles from the vending machine. He walked back up and handed one to each of the band members, sasuke looked up at gaara and took the water, "thanks" he said and looked back at his phone with a sigh. Gaara sat down next to sasuke with a questioning look, "why are you staring at your phone?" sasuke let out a grunt and glared at gaara, "I'm not staring at it" he growled standing up and walking across the small room. Gaara let out a small snort and texted Lauren 'why isn't amber texting sasuke back? He's throwing a hissy fit'

Lauren sighed as her phone vibrated from another incoming text from gaara; she pulled her phone out and read the text, 'why isn't amber texting sasuke back? He's throwing a hissy fit' lauren sighed and swiftly tapped out a response, 'because she's driving, she's shooting a race scene for the new fast and furious movie and cant text back until she gets a break, which should be in about three hours' she put her phone away and turned her attention back to the boring meeting she was being forced to attend and pretended to pay attention.

"Fuck! Again?!" amber cursed quietly as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she rocketed through the busy streets downtown with a film crew following quickly behind. She took one hand off the wheel and dug her phone from her pocket and tossed it on the floor in front of the passenger's seat of the car she was driving. "Sorry sasuke, but you know I can't text you back" she muttered as she whipped the car around a busy corner dodging a few cars along the way. She heard her phone vibrate again and caught a glimpse of the name before the phone slid under the seat, "damit laur!"

S- "So keep my casket closed"

G- "Your heart beats under the floor"

S- "It haunts me in my dreams"

G- "But nothings as it seems"

Shika nodded his head and flipped the intercom on to talk to the band, "good job guys, you finished the newest album 'Twisted Angels: Not Giving Up Yet' congratulations" the band gave a cheer and high-fived each other. Gaara walked to the front of the booth and leaned on the wall, "hey guys, you wanna record some of the left over songs? And maybe a few of the songs we've redone? Just for fun, since we finished early?" sasuke nodded and turned to the band, "it's not like any of us made plans to do anything today, I'm game" gaara nodded and turned to the rest of the band to see them all nodding their approval. Sasuke turned to shika to see if they could do it, shika leaned back in his seat his hands behind his head, "eh, why not" sasuke smirked and picked up his guitar from the corner of the room and started the intro of 'when I grow up' the rest of the band joined in with smiles and they began recording their second album, just for fun.

Lauren silently groaned and spun in her chair in her office as she was going over her newest patients files, a man by the name of Itachi Uchiha was just arrested and was brought to the holding cells down in the basement of the building. Her boss decided to give lauren the pleasure of trying to rehabilitate him into a functioning citizen, lauren groaned loudly and turned back to the files, "Itachi Uchiha, Male, 23 years old, family, parents are deceased ; murdered, younger sibling, brother, Sasuke Uchiha, Male, 18 years old, joined a band after high school and is currently really famous, and not to mention, dating my best friend" lauren groaned again and placed her elbows on her desk and laced her fingers through her hair and stared at the sheet of paper in front of her and continued speaking aloud, "Itachi Uchiha was arrested on the 19th of may upon arrest police officers found two pounds of shrooms and coke on his person, and a large sum of money, Uchiha was arrested because he was intoxicated in public and shouting profanities at officers, as officers approached him he attempted to assault them, screaming about his younger brother and how they couldn't take him away from him. Itachi Uchiha is a well known drug dealer and user, in years past he was seen with a blonde female, around the same age, who has never been identified" lauren leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling with a sigh, "a blonde female around the same age, that would be amber, fuck, I didn't know she was hanging with Itachi, but then, there's still a lot I don't know about those years, so I shouldn't be so upset" lauren got up and headed out to the hallway and waited for the elevator. When it arrived she stepped in and pushed the red 'C' and stepped back and leaned against the wall, when the doors opened she stepped out and walked down the hall flashing her pass to the guard and entered Itachi's room, "Itachi?" the man looked up at her through raven black hair and nodded his head. Lauren stepped in and shut the door softly behind her, "hello, I'm Lauren, do you mind if I sit with you on the bed?" Itachi shook his head and scooted over to make room for her, Lauren walked over and cautiously sat down next to him, "I hear you have a younger brother, you want to tell me a little about him? It seems you care deeply for him" Itachi nodded and looked over at Lauren with tired and withdrawn black eyes, "my oto, sasuke, he left after mother and father disowned him for not wanting to take over the family business and wanting to be in a band, his band, well, his and his friends band, got really famous, they named the band Twisted Angels, it's always been sasukes dream to get famous in a band, even as a little boy he was always singing and playing instruments, he came to visit and try and make amends with mother and father a few years ago, unfortunately that was the day they were murdered, slaughtered in front of us, he left the day after, he didn't say a word to me, he and I, we used to be very close, but I think he blames me for our parents death, he dealt with the loss in a better way than I, he just slept around to forget it, I'm the one who chose the wrong path, I sold the business to the Isei company and ran away, turning to drugs and other things to forget about it, I planned the funeral, but neither of us showed up for it, sasuke was on his first tour with his band and I was just too high to remember" Itachi let out a sigh and shook his head and looked at lauren, "you are the girl who is working with my otos friend, gaara, his parents were killed in front of him as well, you are also the best friend of the girl my oto has fallen for" lauren stared at Itachi in shock, not knowing what to say she stayed silent and nodded her head. Itachi nodded his head, "why are you down here, you should be worrying over little mitsukai, or reading files about me" lauren shook her head, "I don't need to worry about amber, and files are just words on paper, they tell me things other people think they know about you, I want to hear it from you, I want to get to know you, so I can help you properly and get you back up on your feet as quickly as possible, and files don't help me much, they just confuse me more with unnecessary details" Itachi nodded and turned away, "unfortunately right now little zen'yu, I am too high to be of much use to you, come back later and try again" lauren nodded and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, "don't worry Itachi, I'm going to help you fix things, I promise" lauren said and turned and walked out closing the door quietly behind her. Just as she stepped out and closed the door her phone vibrated in her pocket, she sighed and pulled it out looking at the screen to see who it was, lauren sighed and pushed the answer button after seeing it was amber calling, "hello?" "YOU FUCKING TEXT ME WHEN I'M FILMING A RACE I COULD HAVE DIED DOING TO TELL ME THAT THE BRA I AM WEARING IS PINK! IT'S FUCKING ORANGE LAUREN! LIGHT ORANGE! GOD! FUCK! YOU BITCH!" lauren let out a small chuckle and brought the phone back to her ear, "it's good to see your alive amber and what I really need to say is for you to call or text sasuke, apparently he's throwing a hissy fit because you couldn't text him back" she heard amber sigh on the other side and mumble something that sounded a lot like, "I'm not quite ready to talk to him quite yet", lauren shook her head, "what was that amber?" "Nothing laur, just, nothing, I'll-I'll give him a call, thanks, bye" before Lauren could say anything amber hung up on her. Lauren sighed and put her phone in her pocket and walked down the hall and knocked on Jessie's door, hearing a muffled come in from the other side lauren opened the door and stepped in, closing the door she turned to Jessie, "hey Jessie, how are you today?" Jessie lifted his head and stared at lauren with sleep filled eyes and sat himself up in the bed, the sheets falling down to pool at his waist showing his shirtless state, "just woke up, tired" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Lauren chuckled and sat down on the bed, "I have an update on amber for you" Jessie instantly perked up a bit and crawled over to Lauren and sat cross legged next to her, "how is she?" he asked. Lauren smiled, "she just got on break from filming the race scene for the new fast and furious movie, from what I've heard, it's supposed to be the longest car race ever filmed for a movie, and involves a bunch of new dangerous stunts" Jessie smiled and nodded his head, "sounds right up her alley, that girl never crashes, so she's perfect for it" lauren smiled and reached behind her and grabbed Jessie's shirt and handed it to him, "it is, she's having a lot of fun doing it" Jessie took the shirt and slipped it on with a nod, lauren stood up and stretched, "well, I actually have to go now, I need to be home in an hour, I have a few friends coming over, have a good rest of your day, oh! and amber will be here to visit you tomorrow, bye Jessie" lauren waved and walked out, she walked up the stairs and out to the parking lot and hopped in her car, opting to leave her work, at work today and drove home.

Amber sighed and hung the phone up walking into the field where she could be alone and called sasuke, after three rings he picked up, "hello?" amber smiled slightly at the happiness in his voice, "hey, sorry I couldn't text you back earlier, I was ya know, racing in busy streets in a car I've never driven before with cameras and other cars in my way" she heard sasuke chuckle and could picture the smirk on his face, "don't worry about it, I'd rather you not text me than text me and, like, crash, can't let you ruin your rep after all" amber rolled her eyes and turned to face the area where all the cars were parked, "you should see these cars, sasuke, they're amazing, well, I guess you'll see them if you watch the movie when it comes out" she heard sasuke snort, "of course I'm going to watch it, I've seen all the others, but hey come to my place when you're done there ok?" amber sighed, "hang on a second" she pulled the phone from her ear and yelled, "JAMIE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MESS WITH MY FUCKING CAR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, GO MESS WITH YOUR OWN CAR DAMIT!" amber snorted as he ran off and put the phone back to her ear and growled, "by the way, this shirt, almost got me raped, if my boss hadn't of walked in, I would not be a virgin anymore" sasuke chuckled, "well, not my fault" amber snorted, "yes it is, I could have used the shirt I was wearing in the first place, but nooo you insisted on me wearing your damned shirt" amber pictured sasuke shrugging and growled, "if you keep it up, I'm not coming over" she heard sasuke sigh in defeat, "ok, ok, I'll stop, please come over?" she sighed in defeat and nodded her head, "yeah, I'll come over" she looked up and saw her boss waving to her and sighed again, "hey sasuke, I gotta go, takadas calling me from my break, bye" she was about to hang up when she heard sasuke mutter something, "what?" she said as she started to walk back to the cars, she heard sasuke sigh, "I said, iloveyoubye" she blinked and looked at her phone to see sasuke had hung up on her after that, she smiled and mumbled, "I love you too, sasuke"


	26. Chapter 26

Lauren pulled into her parking spot in front of her shared apartment and rested her head back with a sigh, she pulled her phone from her bag and texted amber, 'are you coming home tonight? Or are you going to stay with sasuke? If you're staying with him, I need you to stop home first, I uh, need to talk to you about something really important' she set her phone in her lap and groaned in frustration. "should I tell her about Itachi, or should I tell her about…" she trailed off as her phone vibrated with a text from amber, 'going to sasukes, will stop at house, don't text back, DRIVING' lauren nodded at the text and grabbed her bag and stepped out of her car, the door creaking and rust drifting to the ground, lauren sighed, "I really need a new car" she walked up to the apartment and opened the door, almost calling out a greeting but catching herself and shaking her head, heading over to the office she tossed her bag in and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, only to find it empty. Lauren groaned, "ugh, we need food too" she walked to the pantry and opened it up to find one box of pop tarts left and a half empty, god knows how old, bag of chips. Lauren shook her head, "we really need to stop eating out all the time" she walked back to the office and grabbed her phone and grabbed her car keys and headed out the door to go to the store to buy some food.

"god-mother-fuck!" amber cursed quietly as her phone vibrated in her pocket, yet again, she pulled it out with one hand and glanced quickly from the large dangerously close semi truck wheels in front of her to the phone and read the text, 'are you coming home tonight? Or are you going to stay with sasuke? If you're staying with him, I need you to stop home first, I uh, need to talk to you about something really important' amber sighed and swiftly typed out a quick response, 'going to sasukes, will stop at house, don't text back, DRIVING' she tossed her phone on the passenger seat and quickly swerved out from under the semi, avoiding the tire that just blew out in front of her, she revved the engine and the car shot forward, in front of the semi now, she pulled a switch that released the roof of the car and let it fly off, her passenger unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around and grabbed a grappling hook gun and turned to her, "ok Cameron, keep the car right here, keep it as steady and still as possible, I don't feel like dying" amber nodded her head, in character and said, "don't worry Dom, I can't kill you just yet, you still owe me a car" she winked at him and focused back on the road as he shot the hook into the front window of the semi and used it to crawl across the gap between the car and truck.

Gaara and sasuke walked out of the recording building with shika and the rest of the band behind them with a quiet sigh. Naruto ran up to sasuke and hung over his shoulder, weighing him down a bit and asked loudly, "Hey, teme, do you think you could give me a ride to my new apartment?" sasuke stepped away from Naruto with a scowl, "where is it dobe?" Naruto smiled and gave him directions, after Naruto was done giving directions gaara and sasuke both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Naruto with identical looks of shock and horror and said, "That's the apartment where Lauren and amber live" Naruto stopped by sasukes car and shrugged, "I live on the bottom floor anyway" sasuke stalked over to his car and slid in watching Naruto jump in and buckle his seatbelt. Sasuke clicked his belt in place and started the car, waiting for the others to get out of his way before he quickly backed out and sped to the apartment complex. Naruto jumped out and waved to sasuke as he sped off, sasuke pulled out his phone and called Lauren. After four rings she picked up and he heard a muffled greeting followed by a crash and a curse, "uh, hi, sasuke" she greeted hesitantly. Sasuke grunted at her hesitance, "do you know where amber is filming?" he heard lauren fumble with something and mutter, "hang on a sec sasuke" he heard a muffled beeping noise and some indistinct talking before lauren finally answered him, "yeah, I know where she had to meet to film, but I can't promise you she's there now, they're using the entire city for the movie" sasuke sighed, "I don't care, just tell me where it is, and do you know when she's supposed to be done?" he heard lauren grunt, the slamming of a car door and the muffled groaning of her car starting, "uh yeah, she's supposed to be done in like two hours, but that's not a guarantee, they may keep her longer to reshoot or go over line changes and shit like that, the address of the place is 2361 east McLacklon street, when you pull up to the guard that's supposed to be there tell him that you were sent my Lauren Mouko sent you to pick up Amber Isei, and when he asks for a clearence number give him this, 1698324795CAD, you got that or do you want me to text it to you?" sasuke shook his head, "no I got it, 2361 east McLacklon street, when I pull up to the guard tell him 'Lauren Mouko sent me to pick up Amber Isei' when he asks for a clearence number give him, 1698324795CAD, that right? It should be, if not then I guess I don't have a photographic memory" lauren grunted on the other side of the line and mumbled, "show off, you and amber with your stupid-HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU ASSWIPE! LEARN TO DRIVE DICKFACE!-photographic memories, you know some people have to try and remem—" "lauren, focus, that is the correct information right?" sasuke asked, cutting laurens babbling off. "yeah, yeah it's right, now I gotta go, uh, see you later?" sasuke grunted and hung up the phone and pulled off into an empty lot and grabbed out his GPS and plugged in the address and started driving to his destination.

Gaara pulled up to his newly aquired apartment he shared with sasuke and hopped out of his car and walked into the fancy lobby and headed to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button and leaned against the wall waiting for it to arrive. Gaara streatched his arms over his head as his phone quietly played the chorus of Home Improvment by Red Jupsuit Apparatus, he looked around the lobby quickly to see if people were staring and saw the receptionist was staring at him and smirked at her and pulled out his phone, "what is it love?" "I just wanted to warn you, ambers going over to stay with sasuke, and she may be extreamly pissed at you when she arrives" gaara scrunched his eyebrows together and stepped into the elevator, "huh?" he grunted and hit the number of his floor, "eh-heheh, well you'll see when she gets there, bye!" gaara sighed and slipped his phone in his pocket just as the elevator stopped and a tall redhead girl stepped in. She smiled at him and gave a small wave. He glanced at her and nodded as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, he stepped out and instantly ducked under kankuros tackle and shook his head, "why I ever agreed to get a apartment next to my siblings, I will never know." He shook his head and pulled out his apartment key and slipped quickly inside, flipping on a light as he entered.

Amber let out a sigh as she pulled into the lot where they were to meet after filming and parked the car she was driving next to The Beast and slipped out. She walked over to the small tent that was set up with drinks and food and satdown in a chair with a huff, she grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink from it. "hey" amber jumped in her chair and spit the water out at the unexpected voice. She turned around and saw sasuke sitting casually in the far corner of the tent, feet propped up and his hands behind his back. Amber shook her head and turned her chair a bit to face him, "what the hell are you ddoing here? I told you I was coming over, I have to stop at my place and talk with lauren about something important first. And you can not be there" sasuke shrugged and let his feet drop and rested his elbows on his knees lacing his fingers together below his chin, "I wont come in, besides, I came here to make sure you wernt wearing a shirt that lies" amber groaned and leaned back in her chair, "how did you even get in, was daisuke asleep again?" sasuke grunted and stood up from his chair and walked over to amber and stood towering over her, "nah, I called lauren and got her clearance code and shit" amber tilted her head back and glared up at him, "and she just gave it to you?" he nodded and leaned down placing his hands on either side of her head on the back of the chair, his face now inches from hers, "yeah, she did, and now here I am" amber sighed and stared into his black eyes as his lips inched closer to hers until they were barely a centimeter away, "hey amber! How did you-oh, whos this guy?" sasuke pulled quickly away at the voice and amber stood up placing a hand on sasukes stomach and pushed him into the chair she was just sitting in. She walked over to the man who just walked in and glared at him, "what were you asking me?" the man shook his head and looked away from sasuke to smile down at amber, "how in the world did you get back here so fast? Ive never seen someone drive like you! Your amazing!" amber raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, "you must be the new guy, your pretty fast, the others wont be here for another fifteen minutes at least, what's your name?" the guy smiled and held his hand out to shake, "my name is sasmson joshens, I just got done with the training about four weeks ago" amber shook his hand and took a step back and looked at him, "samson, how old are you?" samson smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "uh, well, im only eighteen" amber grunted and shook her head, "well, what ever, you should fall into the swing of things soon enough, and when you do, youll find out how I can do what I do, until then, get a drink, some food whatever, just try not to make a mess, yeah?" at this amber turned on her heel and walked back to sasuke, as she approched sasuke stood up and looked down at her, "new guy?" amber nodded, "I didn't even know he was going to be here, he probably just got here today" sasuke nodded and looked over to samson, "hey, sam, come here a sec" amber groaned and sat down shaking her head. Samson walked over and looked up at sasuke with a hesitant smile, sasuke crossed his arms and grunted, samson took a small step back and took in sasukes apperance from the shoes up, black chucks, black skinny jeans, two silver studded belts, black and red suspenders hanging loosely, a tight red shirt with something he couldn't wuite name printed on it, and a silver chain around his neck that dissappeared into his shirt. Amber rolled her eyes and got up and walked over to get some food, she sat a little ways away from the two boys and watched them, ready to stop a fight if one happened, though she doubted one would. Samson nodded his head at sasuke and held his hand out to him, "I'm samson joshens " sasuke eyed his hand for a second before his shook it and nodded, "sasuke uchiha" samson blinked when he heard the name and took another step back, "wait, your, sasuke uchiha, like the one from Twisted Angels?" sasuke nodded as amber groaned and rolled her eyes, she stood up and walked to the entrance to the tent, she paused and turned to the guys, "if you get done with your little, thing anytime soon, I'll be with takada" she turned and walked out of the tent with a wave. Samson turned back to sasuke to see him still watching amber walk away and raised an eyebrow, "you like her?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke tore his eyes from amber and sent a small glare at samson, "what's it to ya?" he grunted and samson looked to the floor nervously, "oh, uh, n-nothing, don't worry about it" sasuke narrowed his eyes and grunted, "the way you look right now does not make it seem like 'nothing'" sasuke growled. Samson shook his head quickly and raised his hands in defeat, "just a small school boy crush is all, nothing for you to worry about" sasuke grunted and walked back over to his chair in the corner and sat back down, propping his feet up and leaning the chair back, "better not be" he grumbled as samson walked nervously over and sat a little ways from him, "so wait, how did you meet her, I mean you're a super famous singer in a super famous band, and shes the best stunt driver in the world at the moment?" sasuke chuckled slightly and looked at sam, "her older brother is our manager" sam made a quiet 'oh' sound and looked at his hands, "uhm, I don't mean to be so nosy or anything, but, it's kind of hard to ignor your reputation for being a-well you know" sasuke blinked at him and smirked, "a what?" sam looked to the ground and mumbled, "you know what I'm saying" sasuke shook his head, "say it, she calls me it all the time, along with other variations, say it" sam swallowed and looked up at him, "well, you sleep around a lot, your known for it, so what are you doing with her, your not going to…" he trailed off and looed down at his hands. Sasuke grunted and dropped his feet to the floor and leaned forward, "and if I was? What could you possibly do about it?" sam looked incredulously at him, his eyes wide as he struggled for words. Sasuke shook his head and sat back crossing his arms, "nothing, you couldn't do a single thing about it, but don't worry too much, that's not what I plan on doing with her, so don't get your panties in a knot" sam glared at sasuke, "well, whatever" he mumbled and sat back in his chair and looked out the tent, watching amber talk to takada.

Lauren walked into her apartment with her arms full of newly bought groceries and piled them on the kitchen island with a grunt, "alright, now it is time to put these away" lauren started putting food in the fridge when she heard the distince growl of The Beast pull up, it cut off and she heard the door to the entrance of the complex open and slam shut. "this place has seriously thin walls" lauren mumbled as she continued to put the food she just bought away, as she was placing some icecream in the freezer the door opened and she heard amber walk in and slam the door shut behind her, "laur?" she called out hesitantly. "im in the kitchen amber" she called back as she closed the freezer and turned to see amber walk in, lauren scrunched her eye brows together as she took in the shirt amber was currently engulfed in, "uh, am, what are you wearing?" amber looked down and played with the hem of the shirt and mumbled, "sasuke made me wear his shirt to work, siad the one I was wearing yesterday smelled bad" lauren shook her head and walked over and gave amber a hug and chuckled, "am, that shirt has eaten you" amber grunted and pulled away with a small glare, "you think I don't realize that? Now what did you need to talk about?" lauren took a step back and looked to the floor and played with the hem of her own shirt, "uhm, well you see, I uh…"


	27. Chapter 27

Amber stood there staring blankly at Lauren for a moment before she turned on her heel and walked swiftly out the door of their apartment. Lauren heard the entrance door slam shut and heard The Beast growl to life and walked to the window just in time to watch it disappear with sasukes little red and black tesla following quickly after. Lauren sighed and flopped down in ambers recliner, grabbing the blanket and snuggling into it with a soft sigh, "I haven't seen her look at me like that since I bailed her out of jail" Lauren sighed again and fell into a fitful nightmare filled sleep.

Amber ripped her car recklessly around another corner, one hand gripping the wheel and the other gripping the shift knob, she glared out the windshield of the car her eyes full of unbridled anger. She tore into the parking lot of sasukes and Gaaras complex and skidded to a stop in a parking space. She jumped out of the car and stormed into the complex, flipping off and cussing out the receptionist when she tried to tell her she couldn't be there, sasuke walked in and told the poor girl that she was with him. Amber skipped using the elevator and just ran up the stairs, sasuke waited for the elevator and when he arrived on his floor he stepped out and watched as amber stormed past him and almost broke the door down when she ripped it open with a growl. Sasuke followed calmly after her and stood in front of the door as he watched amber grab gaara by the collar of his shirt and rip him off the couch. Amber sent a chilling glare at gaara before she spoke in a scarily calm voice, "for your sake, you better hope to hell that sasuke is fast enough to stop me" and with that she pushed him back and snapped her hand forward punching gaara directly in the jaw and knocking him back on his ass, amber did not hesitate and planted her foot on his chest and pushed him flat on his back with a lot more force than he ever expected she could have. Amber glared down at gaara and spoke again, "if it happens again, I promise you, you won't be able to get up" with that she took her foot off and kicked him in the ribs, breaking a few and then brought her foot down on his temple knocking him out cold. Amber whipped around and stalked up to sasuke who was blocking the door she glared up at him and growled, "move, I have to take care of lauren now" sasuke stepped to the side and amber stormed out, this time opting to take the elevator with sasuke. The elevator dinged and the doors opened and she stormed out with sasuke following calmly behind her, he paused and turned to the receptionist and said, "we will be back, and if she ever comes here again and I hear you said she can't be here, I will make sure you can't ever work at any hotel, or receptionist job ever again" the girl stared at him wide eyed as he turned and calmly followed amber out the door. Amber stormed to her car and was about to jump in when she felt sasukes hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "let me drive, your pissed as hell and are being reckless" amber grunted and walked over to sasukes car and got in. sasuke drove quickly to the apartment complex lauren and amber lived at, he was turning to pull in a spot when amber hopped out and stormed into the building. Amber stormed up the stairs and literally kicked the door down and stormed over to a shocked and wide eyed Lauren and glared down at her, sasuke stood outside the broken door and examined it wondering how the hell this tiny girl had so much strength and power within her small body. Sasuke looked quickly up when he heard a shriek and a loud thud and saw that amber had drug Lauren off the recline and had her pinned to the ground and was talking to her, he opted to not listen to them and leaned on the wall. Amber leaned down and whispered threateningly in Laurens ear, "I see how it is, you can go and screw gaara and be all happy, but when it comes to me, you won't allow me to do anything of the sort, I get it, I totally get it now, oh and about nushi, I swear to god lauren, if you dare tell sasuke about it, I will kill you" amber sent one last glare at lauren and stormed off to the door, at the door she paused and turned back to look at lauren, her face void of all emotion and casually said, "oh, and by the way, I'm not going to try and keep a promise that's already been broken" she then turned and walked out. She walked calmly down the stairs and slid into sasukes car and waited for him, as he pulled the car out of the lot and sped down the road amber let out a sad sigh, sasuke glanced at her and saw she was staring out the window, "just forget everything that just happened please, you weren't exactly supposed to see that" sasuke grunted, "I won't bother asking any questions or dwelling on it, it's really no big deal, so you lost your temper, happens to the best of us, happens to me every morning" amber shook her head and gave a half hearted chuckle, "yeah well, I just, don't like it when that happens, I lose control and can't stop myself" sasuke grunted in dismissal and parked the car. Amber slipped out and walked in with sasuke, as they walked in the receptionist cowered down and sent them a fearful greeting as they stopped at the elevators and waited. They stepped into the elevator and amber mumbled, "Am I really that scary?" sasuke chuckled and pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips, "yes you are" amber chuckled and stood on her tippy toes and pulled his head back down and kissed him. The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors opened and a tall man in a sleek black suit stood there staring at the couple in disgust, amber quickly pulled away and mumbled an apology as the man stepped in and pushed a button. Sasuke glared at the man and pulled amber closer to him with an annoyed grunt, the elevator stopped again on sasuke and Gaaras floor and they stepped out, sasuke sent a withering glare over his shoulder at the man as they walked away and wrapped his arm possessively around ambers shoulders. As they walked into the apartment they saw gaara still out cold on the floor with a huge bruise forming on his jaw and near his temple, sasuke turned to amber, "I know I said I wouldn't ask any questions, but I just have to know, what caused you to get so pissed at lauren and gaara?" amber smiled hesitantly and stepped over Gaaras body and turned to look at sasuke clasping her hands behind her back and rocking up on her toes, "well, uh, you see, uh what lauren told me, is that, uh, she and gaara, well, sorta uhm, ya know, in the shower" sasuke raised an eyebrow as he processed ambers jumbled sentence, he glanced down at gaara and his eyes light up with understanding, "he had sex with lauren in the shower?" amber growled in confirmation, "yeah, and now I have to scrub it with bleach before I can use it again" sasuke chuckled and stepped over gaara and wrapped his arms around ambers waist and bent down claiming her lips again, "looks like Laurens a step ahead of you" he mumbled through the kiss. Amber hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes trying to make it so he didn't have to bend down as far. Sasuke smirked and slid his hands down below her butt and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist and her face was level with his. Amber smiled and laced her hands in his hair and played with his silky spiked hair, sasuke slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking to be let in, amber opened up willingly this time and he slid his tongue in and made hers dance with his. Sasuke walked from the living room and into his room kicking the door closed behind him and gently set amber on his bed, crawling on top of her so his knees were on either side of her and her head was tilted back as he gripped the back of her head, leaning slightly over her, not breaking their kiss. Amber slid her hands down from his shoulders and wrapped them around him and gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, sasuke leaned forward slowly laying down on top of her. He broke the kiss and latched his mouth onto the side of her neck, sliding his hand slowly down her side and back up, lifting her shirt with it. Amber let out a small gasp as sasuke pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the room, "s-sasuke!" he lifted himself up a bit and looked down at her and placed a hand gently on her cheek coaxing her to sit up with him until she was seated on his lap, "don't think about it, just let me do it, I'll teach you" amber stared into his eyes for a moment and slowly nodded her head. Sasuke claimed her lips again and slid his hands to her back and swiftly unclipped her bra, he slid it off her and tossed it towards her shirt and let his hand slowly caress her exposed breast, giving it a light squeeze. Amber tensed up a bit at being so exposed and unsure, sasuke pulled away and looked her in the eye, as amber watched his eyes she felt a sense of calm wash over her at the confidence and love shining in his eyes, her body relaxed and his head dipped down and he wrapped his mouth over her exposed nipple. Amber let out a small groan as he worked her nipple with his tongue, she laced her hands in his hair and arched her back pressing into him. He slid his hands down to her waist and gripped it tightly pulling her closer and lifted his head and claimed her lips again, amber slid her hands off his shoulders and slid them under his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple under her light touch, and pulled his shirt off. She leaned back and took his body in with wide eyes, her eyes roamed from his wide strong shoulders down his toned chest and down to his abs and back up to his face, she reached out a hand and lightly traced the lines of his muscles and sighed, "beautiful" sasuke looked down at her and lightly laid a hand on her cheek bringing her attention to his eyes and he whispered, "yes you are" he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently and ran his hand down to the top of her pants and unbuttoned them. Amber pulled away and stood up and pulled her pants down and sat back on his lap her hands going back to his shoulders and her mouth finding his, sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Amber let her hands slide slowly from his shoulders down to the button of his pants and shakily unbuttoned them, sasuke grabbed her hands and pushed them gently away and pulled his pants off, kissing her neck.


	28. Chapter 28

Amber woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and the sound of birds chirping outside the window. She rolled over and snuggled into the warm body next to her with a quiet curse, as she felt the warmth next to her move she froze and her eyes snapped wide open and was met with a messy head of silky black hair. Amber sat straight up and stared at the man next to her for a moment, clutching the sheets to her to keep her covered, she slowly lifted the covers slightly away from her and looked down, her eyes going wide she pulled the blanket back to her. She shook her head, "no naughty thoughts so early in the morning Amber, bad girl, don't look there again" she turned her head back to look at the man and slowly reached her hand out and moved the hair from his face a small smile spreading across her lips when his eyes slowly slid open to reveal deep pools of onyx, "morning sasuke" sasuke lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw amber sitting there, "morning amber." He sat up letting the sheets fall and pile up around his waist and pulled her to him hugging and kissing her. Amber chuckles and pulls away, "yeah, it's a good morning now" sasuke smirks and stretches his arms over his head and looks out the window with a small frown, "how did your shirt end up on the window?" amber scrunched her eyebrows together and leaned around sasuke, "I have absolutely no clue" amber leans back against the head board of the bed with a sigh and mumbles, "I don't remember anything from last night except you" sasuke turned his head and looked at amber, "really?" amber blushed and looked down playing with the sheets, "uhm, well, I, uh" sasuke smiled and crawled over amber, kissing her, his tongue sliding past her lips and massaging hers. Amber laced her fingers in his hair letting the sheet drop to her waist and pulled him closer. "Hey sas-uh, never mind" sasuke pulled away from amber to glare at gaara standing in the door way to his room and growled, "what do you need Sabaku?" Gaara blinked and looked up at the ceiling, "uh, well, just wondering if you had any Advil" sasuke sighed and rolled out of the bed pulling on his boxers and walking to his bathroom, at the door he paused and turned around and looked at amber, "pull the sheets up hun, your making it awkward for Sabaku" ambers eyes widened and she pulled the sheet up over her head blushing deeply, "uh, sorry gaara" gaara looked down from the ceiling to amber, "eh, its fine, I didn't see anything, sasukes huge ego was in the way" amber chuckled as sasuke threw a bottle of Advil at gaara from the bathroom, "here's your pansy pills, now go" gaara caught the bottle and waved as he left the room. Amber slid the sheet from her head and watched as sasuke walked to the window and tossed her shirt into the pile of their clothes. He walked over to his dresser and pulled two shirts out and tossed one to her and slipped the other one on, amber slipped the shirt on and pushed the covers off and let her feet hang off the edge of the bed. She looks at sasuke as he turns to face her, "uh, I don't think…" she trails off as he chuckles and walks over to her picking her up and carrying her out of the room and into the kitchen, setting her down in a chair. Amber smiles up at sasuke and grabs her phone from the table where she left it last night and unlocks the screen and dials Laurens number, after three rings Lauren answers, "Amber? I'm sooo sorry please, please, please, please, forgive me!" amber sighs and shakes her head, "I didn't call so you could beg for forgiveness, I called to let you know, I didn't keep the promise, we both broke it, so it doesn't even matter anymore, I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't bother waiting for me" amber hung up and set her phone down, looking up as sasuke set a bowl of cereal in front of her, "still not happy with her?" amber shakes her head and scoops up a spoonful and puts it in her mouth. Sasuke sits down across from her and eats his own cereal, "are you going to forgive her anytime soon?" she shrugs and continues eating, "I don't know, I don't really want to talk about it though" sasuke nods and they eat in silence for a few moments. Sasukes phone vibrated from the table and he reached over and answered it, "what?" "Sasuke, we need you here ASAP, there's news on who your parents murderer may be, and bring gaara along too, this concerns him as well" sasuke hangs up the phone and looks up at amber with wide eyes, "amber, I gotta go, they found something out about my parents murderer, I'm" amber shakes her head and does a 'shooing' motion with her hand, "go, I'll be fine" sasuke stands up quickly walking to his room and pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and walking swiftly out and stopping in front of amber, kissing her lightly before walking to the door, at the door he pauses for a moment and turns to face amber, "I'll be back as soon as I can, uh, I, uh," sasuke takes a deep breath and looks amber in the eye and says, "I love you" amber smiles and waves, "I love you too, sasuke" sasuke nods and walks quickly out the door pulling his phone out and calling gaara, as soon as gaara picks up sasuke is talking quickly to him, "Gaara, they found something out about our parents murders, they may have the same murderer" the line was silent for a moment before gaara spoke in a whisper, "I'm at the girls place" sasuke ended the call and shoved his cell in his pocket as he slid into his tesla and sped off to the girls apartment. As he pulled into the parking lot he saw gaara jump into his lambo and he quickly turned around and sped off to the police department.


	29. Chapter 29

Sasuke and gaara walked quickly into the police station and walked straight back to the detectives' office knocking on the door, they heard a muffled "enter" and walked into the small office and sat down. The detective looked up at the boys and sighed, "I'm glad you came so quickly, we finally got a hit on the DNA we found at both the murder scenes, it matched up to a man by the name of Alex Grospon, he worked closely with both of your parents, his current whereabouts are unknown, we have people searching for him and have let all the police stations within 300 miles know to watch for him" gaara leaned forward, "do you have a description of him for us?" the detective nodded, "yes, he's a white male, around 30 years old, 5'9", has brown hair and green eyes, as you two already know, he worked for both Uchiha Corps. And Sabaku Inc." Sasuke and gaara nodded standing up, as they walked out the door gaara turned around and paused, "thank you for all your help Orochimaru" Orochimaru nodded, "we will be calling you boys in when we have suspects to see if you recognize any of them from your parents work" the boys nodded and walked out as Orochimaru shooed them out of his office.

Lauren sighed for umpteenth time as she shifted her position on the couch staring at the television trying to figure a way to talk to amber. As she sat there she heard a loud knock at the door and got up to answer it, as she opened the door she mumbled, "Who is it?" she looked up and saw a tall man with red hair, her eyes went wide as she stuttered his name, "S-Sasori, what are you doing here?" Sasori placed his hand on Laurens shoulder and pushed her gently into the apartment, closing the door he turned to her, "where is amber?" lauren shook her head and glared at him, "I'm not telling you" Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know that you associate me with that year amber spent with us, but I promise you imouto, this has nothing to do with that, amber came to me for some help with a surprise she was planning for you, she was supposed to meet me last night, but she never showed, so I got worried and came here to see if everything" he was cut off when lauren smashed her face into his chest and let out a sob, "niisan, she and I, we-we had a f-fight, I-I broke a very important promise, and now she's mad at me, I haven't talked to her since this morning" Sasori sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his younger sister rocking them back and forth in the spot they stood, "shh, calm down imouto, you know how amber is she's a little akuma, a little she-devil, but she will forgive you, she always does, just like you always forgive her, you two have a bond that not many others have, it is one that cannot be broken by a silly thing as a broken promise" lauren shook her head and looked up at Sasori with tears trailing down her cheeks, "it's not just a silly promise, Sasori-nii, it was one that was very important to both of us" Sasori led her to the couch and sat her down, "what was the promise little sister?" lauren dropped her head down and looked at the floor between their feet and mumbled something. Sasori sighed and placed a finger under her chin tilting her head up so he could look at her, "I can't understand you when you mumble to the floor imouto, speak to me, and don't be ashamed, you know that I am the last person who will judge you based on your actions" lauren sighed and nodded her head, her eyes drifted to the floor, "well, the promise was, for both of us, to stay virgins until we got married, but, I-I didn't keep the promise, I had sex with gaara, I told her, and she got that look on her face, she looked at me as if I had just spit on her, the way her eyes got so cold, so fast, she looked at me like, well, like she wanted to kill me, and for the first time since I've known her, I really thought she might actually kill me" Sasori sighed and hugged lauren tightly to him and petted her head comfortingly and whispered, "I'm sure she went and took her anger out on poor gaara, didn't she?" lauren nodded. Sasori sighed and pulled away slightly from her, "little sister, you know amber better than many of us do, but even I know she will forgive you" lauren shook her head as more tears trickled from her eyes, "that's the thing, I don't know if she will, she called me this morning, and said 'I didn't call so you could beg for forgiveness, I called to let you know, I didn't keep the promise, we both broke it, so it doesn't even matter anymore, I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't bother waiting for me' she, she sounded so distant, so cold, she didn't even give me a chance" Sasori stood up and looked down at lauren a serious look on his face, "lauren, where is she?" lauren looked to the ground and mumbled, "last I heard she's at sasuke and Gaaras apartment" Sasori nodded and walked swiftly to the door, before he left he turned and looked at lauren, "don't worry, this will get fixed" he turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Amber was sprawled out napping on the couch when she heard the apartment door open and two male voices speaking, she lifted her head enough so she could see who it was, she sighed and let her head drop when she saw it was sasuke and gaara. The boys walked into the room she was in and chuckled at her. Amber kept her eyes closed and flipped them the bird, "piss of the both of you, it's comfy" the room went silent for a moment before the couch was suddenly lifted up and amber was rolled unceremoniously onto the floor with a loud thud. She sat up and glared at the boys who were setting the couch down chuckling, "you assholes" they shrugged and amber stood up and glared at them. gaara turned to sasuke and said, "you know, she's a lot less intimidating now that I've basically seen her naked hiding under your bed sheets" amber spun around hiding her blush from the guys. They chuckled and sasuke walked up and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck, "I'm still deciding which I like better" amber blushed deeper and squirmed in his arms, "quit talking like that you guys, it's-it's" sasuke chuckled as she stumbled for words, "it's what" amber growled and twisted out of sasukes arms and glared up at him, "stop taunting me" gaara was about to say something when his phone started screaming at him, literally. He slid it out of his pocket and put it on speaker just as an annoyed huff came from the other end, "it's about time you answered your damn phone" amber and sasuke covered their ears at the sound of Sakuras obnoxious voice. Gaara sighed, "sorry, I was at the police station, you know, trying to find out who killed my parents, sorry I know it's not something that will benefit you, next time I'll just stop the whole thing so I can answer your call" sakura huffed, "whatever, I got a call from shika, he told me to tell you to bring sasuke and his, thing, with him, we have an interview on 'The Hotshot' with Tsunade, so get to the studio, it starts in an hour, oh, and in the interview we're announcing that we are together" with that she hung up and gaara looked at his phone in disgust. Amber and sasuke uncovered their ears and said, "Even with my ears covered her voice is obnoxious" gaara sighed and looked at them, "who has the fastest car? We have about half an hour to get to the studio, and it's about an hour's drive away" amber smile and waved, "that would be where I come in, luckily, The Beast is here, so let's go" amber turned to walk out the door when sasuke cleared his throat, "you do have pants in the car, right?" amber rolled her eyes and led them out the door, "duh, I have like, an entire wardrobe in that car" amber skipped through the lobby with the guys following her shaking their heads. Gaara turned to sasuke and mumbled, "only can she look totally innocent skipping in just a t-shirt through a public place" sasuke chuckled and nodded, "it's how small she is, she looks like a kid, so she can get away with it" as they walked out amber popped open the trunk of The beast and pulled out a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans and pulled them on, she looked up and scanned the area around her and quickly pulled off sasuke shirt she borrowed and pulled on a tight black one with red words printed on the back, she slammed the trunk closed and slid into the driver's seat. Gaara walked up to the car and stared at it, "I gotta go through the window?" amber smirked and nodded, "yes, this car was made without doors, jump in through the window and get in the back seat, and put the seat belt on, if you don't you may end up dead, and I'm not joking about that" gaara eyed the car skeptically before he climbed clumsily through the window and rolled into the back seat, buckling the seat belt. Sasuke chuckled and slid in easily through the window and glared at the harness he was supposed to buckle and sighed. Amber rolled her eyes and climbed over the center counsel and stratled his lap and buckled him in, "you really need to learn how to work these, there may be a time when I won't be able to do it for you" sasuke rolled his eyes as amber clipped the last bit and climbed back into the driver's seat. She turned the key in the ignition and the car roared deafeningly to life, amber swiftly backed out and tore out of the lot. She turned to gaara in the back and asked, "we're going to the studio for the show 'The Hotshot' right?" gaara nodded and pointed to the road, "yes, now watch the road!" amber chuckled and turned back and swerved easily under the semi in front of them, as she popped out the other side she hit the gas and the car rocketed forward, the front tires lifting slightly off the ground. Amber took a few quick turns and they were on an open stretch of high way, she looked to sasuke and said, "check behind, see if there's anyone coming" sasuke leaned out the window and shook his head sitting back down, "nope, not a soul" amber smiled and flipped open a hidden panel revealing a bright green switch, "I want to test something out" she flipped the switch and a quiet hissing sound was heard as a small key pad slid out from under the radio, amber pushed a few buttons and said, "hang on, you're about to get very familiar with your seat in a moment" she pushed one last button and suddenly they were all thrown back deep in their seats and the world was passing by in a long blur. After a moment amber reached out and hit a button, causing the car to slow down as she took a corner and pulled to a screeching stop in the parking lot of the studio. Amber shook her head and pulled into a parking spot, she turned the car off and looked over to the boys, "we're here, and it only took" she paused and took her phone from her pocket and looked at the time, "about fifteen minutes" gaara shook his head and shakily unbuckled his seat belt, "never again, I am never letting you drive me ever again" amber chuckled and slipped out the window, "oh, don't be like that, I don't always drive like that, you said we had half an hour, so I just, used half of the half we had, I gave us an extra fifteen minutes" she hopped to the ground as sasuke slide out and shook his head, "that was insane, imagine what would have happened if we had hit something going that fast, how fast were we even going?" amber shrugged and chuckled as gaara stumbled out of the window, "I have no clue, the needle on the speedometer was buried" sasuke steadied gaara, "what's the top speed on the speedometer?" they walked into the building, showing their ID's to the guard amber thought for a moment, "uh, I think, the speedometer goes up to about, 500 miles per hour" gaara stopped and stared at amber in shock, amber turned and looked at them, "what? Come on you guys, we don't have time to stand here gaping like fish" the guys shook their heads and caught up to her. Just as they were approaching their dressing room sakura popped up in front of them screaming like a banshee, "How the hell did you guys get here so quickly? You were supposed to be late so I could be on the show by myself! You guys are ruining my plans! And what the hell is this piece of trash" she pointed a finger at amber, "doing here? All she's going to do is say things that will make me look bad!" amber glared at her and stepped forward growling, "first off pinky, to answer your question on how we got here, it's none of your business, and secondly" amber took another step closer so she was nose to nose with sakura and whispered, "if you intend on living until tomorrow, you will drop the attitude, if it weren't for these guys here, you would never have gotten this interview, you would be sinking in your career as a wannabe singer, and if you ever call me trash again, I will make sure you can never get up on stage ever again, I will personally guarantee that you will live the rest of your life as a vegetable" amber stepped back and glared into Sakuras frightened green eyes, "got that?" sakura nodded quickly and scurried off stuttering, "I-I'll g-go tell t-them that you guys a-are here" gaara turned to amber and raised an eyebrow, "what did you say to her?" amber shrugged and opened the door to their room and walked in, "words"


	30. Chapter 30

As amber and sasuke lay together on the couch a man pocked his head in their room, "please follow me, you guys are on in two" gaara nodded and all three of them followed the man out of the room, as they were walking down the hall sakura joined them. sasuke looked at gaara and said, "you gotta make it convincing, hold her hand or something" gaara sighed and let his arm rest on her shoulders, amber chuckled and let out a small yelp as sasuke suddenly lifted her up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the hall. Amber chuckled and kissed his cheek, sasuke smirked and as they four of them walked onto the stage when Tsunade announced them to the camera, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. The crowd 'awed' and sasuke set her down, not breaking the kiss and they sat down on the couch, finally breaking apart, amber looked down letting her hair fall in her face to hide her blush, her phone vibrated and she crossed her legs and hid it behind one of them and read the text, it was from lauren, 'amber, what are you doing? Where are you? Sasori came to the apartment looking for you, what the hell is going on?' amber sighed and sent her a quick message, 'channel 45'. She looked up in time to see sakura jump on gaara and press her lips to his. Amber tensed and growled slightly, sasuke laid a hand on her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him he leaned down and whispered, "it's all fake, don't let it get to you" amber nodded and sasuke kissed her gently. They heard Tsunade chuckle and say, "well, it seems these couples are not nervous about PDA" amber pushed sasuke away and blushed again looking at her hands in her lap, sasuke chuckled and draped his arm across her shoulder and looked at Tsunade, "well, most of us aren't" gaara had finally pushed sakura off him and held her down with his arm on her shoulders, "PDA aside, it's a pleasure to be here with you" Tsunade smiled, "trust me, the pleasure is all mine" gaara chuckled and Tsunade leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees, "so, if you don't mind, and I know everyone already knows who you are, could you tell us your names and one thing no one knows about you? I'm sure everyone is dying to find out who this little Blondie is who's stolen the infamous Sasuke Uchiha's heart" amber groaned and covered her face with her hands as gaara chuckled and introduced himself, "I'm Gaara Sabaku, I am one of the singers of the band Twisted Angels, and something no one knows, as a kid, I used to build bird houses and paint them pink " Tsunade chuckled and looked to sakura, she smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno, pop singer, and daughter of the current US president" amber rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, Tsunade nodded and looked at sasuke, he glanced at amber and smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the other singer, and one of the guitarists of the band Twisted Angels and I have a collection of beanie babies" Tsunade smiled widely at amber as she shrunk into sasukes side. Sasuke chuckled and gently pushed her up and jerked his head to the camera, amber sighed and looked up, "uh, I'm Amber Isei" she bit her lip and looked down, "there's really nothing special about me" sasuke rolled his eyes and Tsunade pouted, "there has to be something about you that's special" amber shrugged and played with the fray of one of the tears on her jeans. Sasuke snorted and answered for her, "there are many things about her that are special, she just hates blowing her own horn, she's an excellent driver, she is a professional stunt driver, she can sing amazingly, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known, and she is not only absolutely gorgeous on the outside, but she has the soul to match" amber blushed and hid her face in her hands again with a quiet groan, "sasuke, your making me sound better than I really am" sasuke shook his head and gently pulled her hands away from her face and lifted her head to look at him, "no I'm not, I'm telling them the truth, I'm telling them how special you really are" amber sighed and leaned into his shoulder, Tsunade smile and said, "well, there you have it, the mystery girl we have all been wondering about, Amber Isei" amber groaned again as Tsunade turned to face them again, "so now, I would like to ask you guys a few questions, Twisted Angels has only accepted three interviews and you are seen as an enigma" gaara and sasuke chuckled and nodded, Tsunade smiled and launched into her questions, "ok first off, I want to ask you how do you guys work so well together when you all are from very different back rounds and have such contrasting personalities?" sasuke looked at gaara, "you can answer this one, you know what I'll say" gaara nodded and leaned forward slightly, "well, I guess the reason we get along so well, is because we have all been friends since kindergarten, and the answer is also in the question, we all come from different back rounds, so we all have different life experiences, I guess that is what gives us our unique sound and stage dynamic" he turned to sasuke, "you describe the members, you're blunt enough to get the point across" sasuke sighed and nodded leaning back, "well, first we have what I call the 'sand siblings' gaara, kankuro, and temari, they are all related and grew up together, they come from a pretty normal life, then there's kiba, he grew up with just his mom, and her twelve dogs, he comes from a more impoverished back round, when he was in high school he got caught up in drugs and spent two months in rehab, then, there's the Dobe, Naruto, he lived in an orphanage for most of his life, when he entered high school he was adopted by a very rich family and he got away with everything, got everything he wanted, he's the spoiled brat of the group" Tsunade nodded, "now what about you sasuke" sasuke sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back, "I come from a very well known family, I have an older brother who I was always trying to be better then, my father always liked him better than me, always gave him his approval and always told me 'you should be more like your brother' my mother stayed at home with me, but I never really talked to her, she was always cleaning or gardening, so I guess I'm the attention whore of the group because of that" Tsunade nodded and looked to sakura, "and we all already know how your life is, what we are all wondering is Amber, how did you grow up? And how did you meet these guys?" amber sighed and crossed her legs laying her hands on her knees she looked up, "well, my father used to own Isei Corp. uh, if you don't know what it is, Isei Corp. designs and sells new cutting edge weapons, my mom was a very well known fashion designer, uh, you can see her clothes almost everywhere you go, she is the person who created Klefton, that really expensive preppy line of clothing, so my parents had nothing in common except an insatiable lust for money and power, and sometime while they were married they found the time to stop yelling each other to fu-er, procreate, and I popped into their world, my mother left my father, kept me a secret from my father for the first six-ish years of my life, then one day, a strange man shows up at the door and says he's my father and then starts yelling at my mother for not telling him, they get married again, and the entire time all they did was scream at each other, they were almost never home, so I pretty much grew up on my own, my mother hated that I refused to wear her clothes, she hated that I preferred to wear clothes from Hot Topic. My father just didn't care about me; he only wanted me so he could claim me on taxes. In high school I never got good grades, I failed everything; I was constantly getting in trouble, starting fights, breaking desks, cussing at teachers, skipping classes, all that bull, I guess, the only thing in my life that really kept me from snapping and going on a killing spree was my friend Lauren, if it weren't for her, I would most likely either be dead in a ditch from an OD or on death row, so I pretty much owe her my life, I guess you can say I'm the problem child" Tsunade nodded her head sympathetically, "you bring a dose of reality to these boys don't you? I see you as the one who tells them how it is, blunt and straight to the point" amber shrugged, "I guess so yeah" sakura snorted loudly and mumbled, "all you are is a nuisance, we'd all be better off without you" amber whipped her head around to glare at her, "you have no place to speak like that about me, so shut you trap before I lose my temper, remember what I said" Sakuras eyes widened for a moment before she tipped her head down slightly and mumbled an apology. Tsunade smiled and looked between the seething amber and the scared sakura, "well, it seems these two girls don't get along, want to tell us more about that boys?" sasuke chuckled and smirked as he pulled amber into his lap, "that's the thing, we have no clue, they didn't get along from the moment they saw each other" amber lifted her head and sighed, "I'll tell you why before this drama queen over exaggerates everything again" sakura glared at amber and said, "don't you dare tell them" amber ignored her and launched into the story, "we went to the same high school, she was cheerleading captain, popular and a total bitch, sorry for the language, but it's the only accurate way to say it, she was always trying to ruin my life, always making fun of me, but I pissed her off because I always ignored her, so one day she confronted me on my way from school, she challenged me to a fight, thinking she could win, so the next day we met up and had a huge crowd there to watch, I let her throw the first punch" amber patted her cheek, "she hit me right here, it was the most pathetic punch I've ever felt, and so, after that I beat her, I left after she fell to the ground, and since then she's always been trying to screw my life up, she hates me because I don't pay attention to her, I ignore her taunting everything, and she hates it" Tsunade smirked and turned to sakura to see her seething in her seat and glaring daggers at amber. Tsunade smiled and looked back at amber, "so how did you meet these boys?" amber looked up and smiled, "their manager, Shikamaru, he also went to high school with me, he was a few years ahead though, he was the only other person besides lauren to ever be there for me, he would always walk me home, come over to my house, cook and eat with me, always be there for my fights to help me get cleaned up if I got beat, and soon, I just started to see him as my big brother, and so that's how I met them" Tsunade nodded and smiled sitting straight in her chair, "well, we will continue this after the break, don't go away we have a few shocking things to reveal when we get back" the camera man signaled the commercial and sakura jumped up and screamed at amber, "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT THAT! YOU JUST RUINED MY IMAGE YOU UNGREATFUL WHORE!" amber blinked and stood up, calmly walking over to sakura and grabbing her throat and squeezing lightly, "shut the hell up, you deserved it, you always will, now will you just leave me alone? Why are you so hell bent on fucking my life up? What did I ever do to get this?" sakura ripped ambers hand off and smacked her and screamed in her face, "YOU EMBARRASSED ME! BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL, YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FORNT OF EVERYBODY! YOU RUINED MY REPUTATION!" amber turned her head back to glare at her, and large red mark forming on her cheek, "this is all about back then? You stupid bitch, you have been making my life hell ever since then because I did what I did best back then? You knew before challenging me that I would be able to kick your ass!" sakura went to smack her again and amber caught her wrist in a death grip, "oh no, I only let you have one shot last time, that's all you get this time, if you try anything again, I won't hesitate to embarrass you on live television" amber squeezed her wrist and sakura cried out in pain, "got it?" amber let go of her wrist and stalked off stage. Gaara and sasuke quickly got up and walked after amber to stop her from breaking anything important, Tsunade turned to the cameraman and said, "you caught all that, right?" he nodded and Tsunade smirked, just as the boys walked in with amber between them each had a hand on her shoulder. They sat down just as the cameraman started counting down, when he reached one Tsunade smiled, "welcome back to our interview with the singers of the popular band Twisted Angels and their girls" she turned to them to see sasuke holding amber down on the bed as she tried to get up. "as you can see we had a very interesting break, we will show you the footage of it now" the footage was started and Tsunade turned to the struggling couple, "amber, calm down, please" amber glared at her and sighed sinking down into sasukes lap, "sorry Tsunade" she smiled and shook her head, "don't apologize, it's Sakuras fault anyway" sakura let out an indignant gasp and stood up pointing to amber, "why does she never get blamed for anything when I am involved? It's not fair!" Tsunade glared at her, "sit down sakura, you know very well why that is" sakura threw her hands up in frustration and sat down with a grunt. The footage ended and Tsunade straighter up, "as you can see, the animosity between these two girls is still raging so we're going to make this quick, sakura, amber stand up and face each other" the girls stood up and glared at each other, amber had her hands in her pockets and sakura had her arms crossed Tsunade stood up and walked to the two girls, "now I want you two to do the first thing that comes to mind to the other, sakura you first" sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion for a second before turning to amber and punching her hard in the jaw, amber stumbled back a step and rubbed her jaw. Tsunade looked to amber and nodded, "ok amber, you go ahead" amber cracked her neck and walked up to sakura and stood nose to nose with her for a second before she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and hugged her, resting her forehead on her shoulder she mumbled, "sakura, I'm sorry" the room stilled in shock as amber pulled away and took a large step back and looked to the floor. Sakura stared at amber in shock and stuttered, "w-what? Why did you just do that? I thought you hated me?" amber looked up and glared at her, "I do, but treating you the way I have is shitty and no one deserves that kind of treatment, so shut the hell up and accept my fu-apology before I change my mind and beat your ass again" sakura took a step back and nodded, "yeah, I guess I'm sorry as well" Tsunade smiled and put a hand on both their shoulders, "and there you have it, problem sort of solved for now" amber and sakura snorted and crossed their arms and said, "yeah, you're a real Dr. Phil" the studio laughed at them as they glared at each other and sat back down, Tsunade smiled and sat in her seat, "now, back to what we were doing before all this, sasuke gaara, what I'm sure all of your female fans want to know is, have you boys done the deed with these two lovely girls?" amber tensed up and looked down hiding her face as sasuke smirked sexily down at her, gaara shook his head, "I have not done anything of the sort with her we, uh, we're waiting" sakura nodded and grabbed his hand, "we're waiting for the right time to take it a step further" Tsunade nodded and smiled at them before looking to sasuke and amber expectantly. Sasuke looked up at Tsunade with humor glinting in his eyes Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at him as he turned back to amber and stood them both up he leaned down and kissed her, as she slid her arms around his neck he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and deepened the kiss. Everyone watched them questioning what they were doing, amber broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on sasukes as he smiled and said loudly, "yes, we have, and I don't want to do it with anyone but her for the rest of my life, she is amazing, and I love her, with all my heart" amber blushed and smiled and kissed him, "I love you too sasuke" Tsunade smiled as they sat back down on the couch, "well, that is surely a shock, especially with sasukes track record with girls, amber I have to know, how do you feel about that? Knowing his past?" amber looked up and glared at her, "why should it matter what someone did in the past? So he's fucked some random whores in his past, so what? I really don't care as long as they don't try and kill me for" amber paused and cleared her throat, continuing in an annoying high pitched voice, "taking their precious sasuke-kun from them" amber snorted and shook her head. Tsunade smiled evilly, "well, let's test that theory shall we? We have here with us today a girl who claims to be sasukes #1 fan, Karin Usie, come on out" everyone turned their heads to watch as a tall red headed girl with thick black rimmed glasses prance out and sit in the extra chair, she smiled and waved, "hello Tsunade, thank you for having me here, I'm am so happy you gave me a chance to save sasukes corrupted mind from this psycho blonde" Tsunade shook her head as amber glared at Karin. Amber shook her head and rested it in her hand, "why are all the girls who hated me in high school popping up and trying to screw me over again?" sasuke chuckled and pulled her closer kissing her head. Karin got up and stood in front of amber and said accusingly, "give me my sasuke-kun back! You're tainting him!" amber pushed sasuke away and stood up quickly glaring at Tsunade, "I'm done with this, you're just using my issues to raise your ratings, your trash just like everyone else" she turned her glare on Karin, "and if you try anything you know damn well what I'm going to do to you, so just shut up and sit down you stupid skank" Karin quickly sat down as amber stalked away. Tsunade stood up, "amber wait!" amber paused and flipped her off, "no, I said I'm done" sasuke got up and walked over to her cutting her off by hugging her, he looked up at Tsunade with his infamous Uchiha death glare and growled, "she's right, all you're doing is using her, and I'm sick of watching it, you've upset her and I can't just sit and watch it anymore, so either you stop now, or we leave" amber wrapped her arms an=round sasukes waist and hugged him back. Tsunade sat down and let her head tip forward, "I'm sorry, you are right, we'll end this interview now, we have all we wanted to get anyway" sasuke nodded and walked off the stage with amber held close to him. Gaara sighed and stood up stretching with a groan, "well, it was a pleasure" he walked off after them and left the entire place staring after them in silence, Tsunade turned to the camera and said, "well, there you have it, Twisted Angels, the enigma, is still and enigma, always leaving us shocked with more questions than when we started" the camera cut off and Tsunade sighed turning to sakura and Karin, "well girls, I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted, but I told you from the start, she doesn't back down, she fights for what she believes is right and she doesn't let those who are important to her" Karin and sakura sneered and walked off the stage. Gaara followed sasuke and amber out to the parking lot and into ambers car, they sat in silence for a moment before she turned the car on and started to back out. She stopped suddenly and glared into the rear view mirror, the guys turned to see what she was glaring at and saw a sleek black Ferrari blocking the way, they turn to ask her what was wrong and saw her slipping out the window. They watched as she stalked over to the car and ripped the passenger door open and yelled at the person inside, "what the hell do you think you're doing here? I thought you were out of my life" the man looked at amber and mockingly said, "now, now, is that any way to greet your father?"


	31. Chapter 31

Lauren rolled over on the couch as her stomach growled at her, she got up and walked to the kitchen and pulled out a box of tofu sausages and pulled two out setting them on the counter and putting the box back in the freezer. She turned to grab a plate when suddenly she felt like her stomach dropped and she got extremely dizzy, she gripped the counter with one hand and her head with the other and groaned, "that's not a good sign, I hope amber's ok, I haven't had this happen since the night before she left" as the dizziness went away she straightened up and popped the sausages in the microwave, as she waited for them to cook, she pulled out her phone and went to ambers number, she stared at it for a while debating whether or not to text her, she put it back in her pocket and turned to the microwave and took her sausages out and sat back on the couch eating them mumbling, "if she wants to talk, she'll contact me first" lauren finished her food and as she was washing her plate her phone vibrated in her pocket, she dried her hands and pulled it out looking at the screen she saw it was her work, she sighed and answered, "hello, Lauren Mouko" on the other line she heard screaming and crashing noises, "lauren, we need you here ASAP we don't know what's wrong but as we were giving Jessie his food he suddenly froze up and now he's destroying his room! We need you here now!" "ok I'm on my way" lauren hung up and ran out the door grabbing her keys and practically jumping down the stairs, she tore out to the parking lot and froze, she stared wide eyed at the faded blue Al Camino parked in the spot her old rusty car was, leaning against it was Sasori, he tossed the keys to her and walked to his own car and hopped in saying, "you were rushing to get somewhere, oh and by the way, it's from amber, happy birthday imouto" lauren caught the key and shook her head, she dashed to the car and jumped in starting it up and tearing out of the lot and down the street to her work. She parked her new car and ran into the building and slammed her hand on the down arrow, the elevator doors opened up instantly for her and she jumped in pushing the red 'C', the doors closed quickly and the elevator lurched down wards. It stopped and the doors opened, Lauren jumped out and ran down the hall ways to Jessie's room, she pushed the door open with a yell, "Jessie! You felt it too?" Jessie paused in the middle of throwing a chair and stared wide eyed at lauren, he set the chair down and walked quickly to her and put both his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes with his wide fear and rage filled ones and said, "he's back" lauren shook her head, "that's impossible, besides that, he's not allowed within 200 feet of her" Jessie let his hands drop and shook his head, "when she was with me she told me that he was doing everything in his power to get it undone" lauren shook her head and paced the room tangling one hand in her hair, "but it's just not possible for him to get it undone" Jessie shook his head, "if he's been gone for so long, we have no clue how much power he has now, it's quite possible that he can now" lauren groaned just as her phone vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw the screen lit up with ambers name, she answered it putting it on speaker, "amber? What's wrong?" she heard a muffled squeal of tires and a shout before she answered, "that bastard is back, and he fucking got it undone, the fucking asshole, he found me when I was leaving the studio from that damn interview, he almost found out that I had sasuke and gaara with me-shit!" she heard another squeal but this time she heard gunshots, amber cursed, "just hang it up!" "Wait! Amber! What's going on?" she heard shuffling and then gaara spoke, "we're currently in The Beast, whoever amber is upset about is following us and has a few others with him, they're shooting at us, amber and sasuke are switching seats, she needs sasuke to" she heard another squeal and gaara curse after a muffled thud, "they switched, sorry the car swerved, ambers tearing the seat apart, oh god, that's a big gun" she heard a loud almost deafening gunshot and a shout from amber in the back ground, "die you fucking bastard" she heard other car engines and suddenly heard a loud shout and loud squealing and the crunch of metal. Lauren shouted when the line suddenly went dead, she looked up at Jessie with wide scared eyes, "Jessie, we have to go find her" Jessie nodded and lauren led him out the door, as she walked past the security he stopped them, "patients are not allowed to leave without clearance" lauren showed him her ID badge and he nodded letting them pass, they stepped into the elevator and it shot up. Lauren turned to Jessie, "where would she go to get away from him?" Jessie leaned on the wall and thought for a second, "Highway 94, it's always empty and leads to the safe house" lauren nodded as the doors opened and they walked outside and got in Laurens new car. They buckled in and Lauren tore down the highway heading for 94, Jessie looked to lauren, "when did you get this car?" lauren turned onto an exit ramp, "today, it was a birthday present from amber, she was going to surprise me with it before we got into a fight and she stormed out" Jessie nodded, "a fight about what?" lauren turned onto highway 94 and stepped on the gas, following the skid marks on the street, "a fight about the promise, I'm sure you know which one" Jessie nodded and turned his head back to the road following the skid marks as well. They drove in silence for a while before lauren pointed, "there, see it?" Jessie looked at where she pointed and saw a gleaming pile of cars, some scattered across the highway and others strewn about the fields on each side, his eyes scanned the cars until they landed on a smoking heap furthest ahead of all the cars, "found The Beast, or what's left of it" lauren nodded and stopped the car a few feet from all the wreckage, they both jumped out of the car and ran to ambers car. As they approached they saw gaara laying on the ground face up groaning, lauren ran up and kneeled next to him, "gaara, are you ok?" gaara opened his eyes and looked up at her and nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, I crawled away, but I can't find sasuke or amber, they may still be in the car" Jessie was already sprinting to the car when lauren looked up and saw sasuke pull amber out of the car and fall to the ground. Lauren jumped up and ran over to them kneeling next to them, "sasuke, what's wrong with amber, why isn't she moving?" sasuke shook his head and hugged amber close to him he looked up to lauren just as a tear dripped down his dirty face, "I-I don't know what happened, one second, there were gunshots, and cars all over and the next, amber pushed me into the passenger seat and started slamming the car into the others, making them spin out, and crash, and the next, the cars flipping, tumbling and we're being thrown around" lauren laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "it's ok" she pulled her phone out and handed it to Jessie, "call for an ambulance, looks like amber is the only one who got hurt" she turned to sasuke, "how did you make it out without getting hurt?" sasuke looked down at amber and buried his face in her hair, "while she was driving and crashing, she-she reached over and buckled the harness for me, that's when she lost control of the car" Jessie hung up the phone and turned to sasuke, "she always thinks of others before herself" sasuke turned shocked eyes to Jessie, "who are you?" Jessie gave a small smile, "I'm Jessie, her ex"


	32. Chapter 32

Sasuke and Jessie stood together as they watched the paramedics load amber hurriedly into the ambulance. Lauren turned to them and nodded towards her car, "sasuke, you take Jessie and gaara in my car and follow us to the hospital, you two need to talk" the boys nodded as Lauren jumped into the ambulance and grabbed ambers hand as the doors closed. Sasuke watched as the ambulance sped off and slowly turned and walked to Laurens car and slid into the driver's seat, Jessie and gaara followed him and got in as well. Sasuke turned the car on and sped down the highway following the ambulance to the hospital, Jessie glanced at him and said, "thank you" confusion crossed sasukes face, "why are you thanking me? Amber's in this situation because of me" Jessie shrugged, "I am thanking you for being there for amber when I could not, for fixing her" sasukes eye brows scrunched together, "I didn't fix her, she fixed herself, she never really needed fixing, all she needed was a dose of reality, I was just along for the ride" Jessie chuckled lightly, "seems like when amber is involved, anyone else is just along for the ride, huh?" sasuke nodded with a small smile. Jessie turned to look at him, "I heard that amber and lauren got into a fight about the promise" sasuke nodded, "yeah, amber was extremely pissed at lauren for breaking it, but she took it out on gaara, she beat him really good, I've never seen such a tiny person hit so hard" Jessie smiled and nodded, "yeah, she packs one hell of a punch, that is how I met her, she punched me in the face and called me a pop tart stealing asswipe" sasuke smirked, "she does love her pop tarts" Jessie nodded and then looked down, "so, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to, but I was just wondering, did you, you know" sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. Jessie shook his head, "I guess I will just ask bluntly then, did you sleep with her?" sasukes lips pressed into a firm line and he gave a curt nod. Jessie nodded to himself and smiled, "she must really love you then, she always told me no, that she wanted to wait" sasuke shrugged and pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and quickly jumped out of the car with Jessie and gaara close behind him, they met lauren inside and she turned to them with a tear streaked face, "hey guys, she's being taken care of right now, they don't know her condition yet, but they said she was in really bad shape, that it would be a miracle for her to make it the next few hours" gaara walked up to her and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair, "she'll make it, you gotta remember who we're dealing with, this is amber we're talking about, she won't give up easily, she has too much to live for" lauren nodded and hugged gaara back as she let out a muffled sob. Sasuke turned away and looked down at his feet, his hands clenched tightly into fists as a single tear slid down his cheek, he breathed deeply and growled, "she'll make it, I know she will" Jessie nodded with a small smile tears slipping down his cheeks, "of course she will, if anyone can pull off a miracle, it is amber, and now she has all of us here to be with her, she is defiantly going to fight with everything she has got, she always has" they all nodded and looked up as a doctor came walking quickly down the hallway, he stopped as he approached them and looked at them, "you are here with amber Isei, correct?" they nodded, the doctor sighed, "she's asking for someone by the name of sasuke, and someone by the name of Jessie, are any of you" he was cut off as sasuke and Jessie nodded and stepped towards him, the doctor nodded and turned swiftly around and walked back down the hallway with them behind. He stopped in front of a door and nodded, "she's in there, she's conscious, for now, we don't know how long she'll stay that way, her injuries are severe" the boys nodded and walked quietly into the room, they walked up to amber and sat on either side of her bed sasuke placed his hand on hers and said quietly, "amber, it's sasuke, Jessie and I are here to see you" amber blinked open her eyes and gave a weak smile, "hey, you made it, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, how's gaara?" sasuke nodded, "he's fine, you're the only one who got all banged up" Jessie smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "you gave us a big scare" amber slowly shifted her gaze to Jessie and nodded slowly, "sorry bout that, wasn't really thinking, was jus really angry" Jessie nodded and patted the hand near him, "do not apologize, you are here now, and that is all that matters" amber closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "dunno how long" sasuke placed a hand on her cheek and asked, "what do you mean by that hun?" amber shook her head, "dunno how long I can stand hospil food" sasuke and Jessie gave a low chuckle and Jessie smiled, "I am sure lauren or sasuke will bring you some McDonalds if you ask" amber smiled and looked up to Jessie, "what are you doing here anyway, you should be," she lifted a hand and pointed down, "down there" Jessie shook his head and ran a hand through her hair, "I was, but lauren came and got me when you called, I am going to have to go back soon" amber grabbed his hand weakly and mumbled, "do you have to?" Jessie smiled and slid off the bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "yes I do, little aijin, you will have plenty of other people with you, you will not miss me, aishite'ru" amber shook her head a weak look of anger crossing her face, "you know that's not true" she cut herself off with a loud pained groan as the monitors started freaking out, the doctor rushed in with a few nurses and ushered the boys out. They stood outside her room with worried looks as Lauren and gaara walked up to them Lauren looked at the door and asked, "What happened? We saw the doctor and a bunch of nurses rushing back here?" sasuke shook his head, "I don't know, she was talking to us fine, but then she let out a loud groan and the monitors started freaking out and we were pushed out" just as he finished the door burst open and the nurses were rushing down the hall pushing amber with them. Lauren stopped the doctor and demanded, "What's going on?" the doctor hurried past as he replied, "we don't know, we'll let you know when we have it under control" he disappeared around a corner and Lauren dropped to her knees sobbing, "why did this happen?" gaara kneeled next to her and pulled her to him, holding her close and petting her hair whispering consoling words to her. Jessie looked down at his feet and closed his eyes tightly his body tensing and his hands clenching and unclenching, he breathed deeply and turned away from everyone and grit his teeth, "she shouldn't have to be the one to go through this, she doesn't deserve it" sasuke looked from lauren and gaara to Jessie as he stood there and let out and shout and punched a hole in the wall, he stood there breathing heavily while everyone stared at him, he pushed away from the wall and stormed away, lauren started to move to go after him but gaara held her back and shook his head, "just give him some time, he's dealing with a lot of new feelings and he doesn't know how to cope with this, he'll be fine" lauren nodded and looked to Jessie, "Jessie, you ok to stay? Or should I take you back?" Jessie turned his head towards her slightly and ground out, "take me back, now, I'm craving again" Lauren nodded and stood up with gaara, she turned to gaara, "stay here? Please? Let me know when the doctor has an update, I shouldn't be too long" gaara nodded and sat down on the bench outside ambers room, Lauren kissed him quickly and walked to Jessie and placed a hand on his back and led him out of the hospital.

Lauren led Jessie to her car and he got in as she walked around and slipped into the driver's seat, she started the car up and drove quickly back to her work, "Jessie, what are you craving?" Jessie clenched his eyes tightly shut and shook his head, "LSD, an escape from reality" lauren nodded and led him inside and into the elevator, "ok when you get back to your room, I'll turn on the radio and the television for you, you need to think of anything other than this feeling and what's happening, ok?" Jessie nodded and clenched his hands tightly as Lauren led him to his room and sat him gently on his bed. She turned on the radio and television and walked to the door, "ok, focus on the T V and radio, I'll update you later" Jessie nodded and laid back on the bed, breathing steadily in and out his eyes closed and hands on his stomach. Lauren left the room and walked back to her car and sped back to the hospital, she ran in and bumped into Gaaras chest, he caught her and steadied her saying, "careful, the doc came, they have to perform surgery on her, she has glass inside of her and if they don't remove it she'll die" lauren gasped and shook her head, "then do the surgery, what are they waiting for?" gaara rubbed her arms, "there's a 50% chance she will die if they do, the glass is near her lungs, in her intestines, and she has shards in her spinal cord" lauren shook her heads again and clenched her fists as she stomped her foot, "just do the damn surgery! I know she will make it!" gaara nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders, "that's why I told the doc to do it already" lauren looked up at him shocked, "you told them already?" gaara nodded, "she's being prepped as we speak, I knew you would say that so I told them to do it" lauren sighed and nodded, "thank you, how's sasuke?" gaara shook his head, "I don't know, he hasn't come back in yet" lauren sighed and stepped away , "I'm going to find him, I know you said to leave him alone, but he's been through the same as you, and is dealing with unknown and foreign feelings, and this, he needs someone to vent to" gaara nodded and sat down, crossing his ankles and leaning his head against the wall closing his eyes with a sigh, "ok, I'll stay here, I'll call you if anything happens" lauren nodded and ran out of the hospital looking for sasuke.

She found him sitting in a small grassy field close to the hospital, she walked up to him and sat next to him, "sasuke?" he opened and eye and sighed, "last I heard that was my name" lauren gave a small half smile, "you ok?" sasuke snorted and opened the other eye and glared at her, "that's a really stupid question to ask" lauren shrugged, "but it's the best way to breach the subject" sasuke grunted and tipped his head back and looked up at the sky, "no, I'm not ok, I'm extremely confused, I have all these new feelings swirling around in me, and I can't name any of them cause I've never felt them before, so that makes me angry, and this whole situation just pisses me off cause I know there is nothing I can do to help, I just, don't know" lauren nodded and sighed, "well, why don't you describe some of the feelings you have?" sasuke let his head drop and fixed his deep onyx eyes on Laurens open and caring brown ones and sighed, " I don't know how to describe them" lauren nodded, "ok, so why don't we do this, I'll give you a situation I've observed you in recently that would bring up a new feeling for you, and you describe to me what runs through your head" sasuke nodded and looked at the ground and started pulling grass out. Lauren laced her fingers together, "ok, so when you're with amber, holding her, kissing her, just being near her" sasuke closed his eyes and let a small smile spread across his lips, "I feel warm around her, when I'm touching her, I feel complete, like I never want to let her go, I feel like I would die without her, like she is the air I breath, the food I eat, she is my everything" lauren nodded and smiled, "sasuke, that's love, you love her" sasuke shook his head, "I've loved someone else before and it didn't feel like this" lauren chuckled, "this is a different kind of love, the love you feel for your family is different from the love you feel for amber, I feel the same about gaara as you do about amber, I would die without him, but then, I love amber, but in the way you love your family, amber is like my sister, I would die without her too, but I don't want to sleep with her, or live with her for the rest of my life" sasuke nodded, "so the warm feeling, the weird annoying feeling I get in my gut whenever she looks at me, the electricity I feel when she touches me, that's, love?" lauren nodded and smiled, "yep, that is love at its strongest, when nothing, not even death can alter how you feel" sasuke nodded and played with the fray on the hole in the knee of his jeans, "ok, so next?" lauren nodded and thought for a moment, looking up at the sky, "when amber speaks with Jessie, or touches him, what then?" sasukes brow creased in anger, "I want to rip him apart, I want to break him, destroy him for touching her, I feel like he's going to take her from me the first chance he gets" lauren stretched her arms, "that's jealousy, that's how I feel when gaara has to be with sakura, I want to rip her apart and keep him for myself" sasuke looked up at her, "even though you know it's fake?" lauren nodded, "I also used to feel that way about amber, I was extremely possessive of her, when you first met her and started taking her out, I used to try and convince her to stay with me, but then I got to sorta know you, and now I'm ok with her being with you" sasuke nodded, "jealousy, when I want to rip apart anyone who touches her" lauren nodded and looked at her hands, "this situation, with amber in the hospital, not knowing if she's going to live or die, what now?" sasuke tensed up and looked away as his eyes filled with unshed tears, "I want to cry, I wish with all my being that I could replace her, that I could take it all away, and knowing I can't it drives me insane, this whole situation just makes me want to curl up in a ball and cry" lauren nodded, "yeah, that about sums it up, that's sadness and guilt" sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked directly into Laurens tear filled eyes just as a tear slipped down his cheek, "sadness, when you want to cry" lauren nodded and wiped away her tears, she reached over to sasuke and wiped away his own, "when you can't hold the tears back any longer" sasuke shook his head and turned away from her, "will it ever go away? The guilt I mean?" lauren shrugged, "it depends, if there are reminders, it will fade, but never really go away, if the reminders aren't there, it'll still be there, but be easier to forget and push to the back of your mind" sasuke nodded and ran both his hands back and forth through his hair quickly messing it up, "is that how it is with that one year?" lauren nodded her head sadly, "yeah, there's not many reminders, but it's still there" sasuke shook his head fixing his hair, "it's my fault she got hurt, if I had known how to put the harness on myself, she wouldn't have had to reach over and do it for me" lauren shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, he tensed at first but relaxed, she looked at him, "sasuke, she would have done it anyway, she never thinks of herself before others when she knows that there is a chance someone can get hurt, she has taken many hits for me, she has gone out of her way to threaten people for me, she doesn't care if she gets hurt as long as the people she cares about are safe and unharmed, she's always been like that ever since I met her, back in high school, she had a rep for beating people up, but she never started the fights, she always let the other person get the first hit, she got into so many fights for me, and all her other friends, she almost always had a black eye or a split lip, bruises, shit like that, and then what she prolly hasn't told you yet, is her father used to beat her, her father used to beat her mother so one day she stepped in and told him if he wants to hit someone, not to hit her mom, but to hit her instead, her mom had no clue she did it, she just knew the beatings stopped, amber, is the kind of person you never meet, she truly is one of a kind, and I love her so much" sasuke turned and looked at lauren, "amber thinks the world of you as well, she always tells me that she's privileged to know a person like you, she told me once, that she wished she were more like you, that she wishes she could be as responsible as you are, even after the fight she said 'if I were more like lauren, I would have handled that better, I would have understood why' I didn't know what to tell her, or how to say to her that I love her the way she is, no matter what" lauren nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks, "she really is a stupid girl sometimes, if she were more like me, she wouldn't be amber" sasuke tipped his head forward and let his hair fall in his face, blocking it from lauren as tears flowed from his eyes. Lauren turned away from him and looked up at the sky, "it's ok, you know, to cry in a situation like this, no one will think any different of you" sasuke shook his head and sniffled as he wiped his eyes, "I'm supposed to be this badass man-whore, and here I am, sitting in a field, next to a hospital, crying in front of my lovers best friend, if anyone saw this, everyone would change their opinion about me" lauren shook her head and glared at sasuke, "sasuke, you may be a badass, but you're not a man-whore anymore, you've been with amber for almost three months now, and why does it matter if anyone saw the softer side of you once?" sasuke shook his head and stood up brushing himself off he looked down at lauren, "because, in their opinion, I don't have one" he turned and walked back into the hospital leaving lauren in the field.

Gaara had dozed off sitting on the bench when someone tapped his shoulder, he groaned and opened his eyes to meet with the doctors tired ones, he instantly straightened up, "is she ok?" the doctor chuckled a bit and nodded, "yes, she made it through the surgery, it's a miracle she did actually, in all honesty, she should have died many times during it, but I guess her will to live was enough" gaara nodded and smiled as a happy tear slid down his cheek, "yeah, she's a stubborn one" the doctor nodded, "she will be in the recovery room for a day or so if you or any of her friends wish to visit her, but when you do don't stress her, she needs her rest" gaara nodded and looked over as he heard sasuke walk up to them, "sasuke, she made it, they had to perform a surgery on her to remove some glass that was inside her, she's in recovery now" sasuke sighed in relief and leaned against the wall closing his eyes, "thank god she's ok, I don't know what I would have done if I heard she wasn't" the doctor nodded, "well, the room number is 34 if you want to see her, she's asleep at the moment, but it won't hurt if you wish to go and see for yourself that she is ok" sasuke opened his eyes and nodded, "please" the doctor turned and led sasuke back to the room amber was in and let him in. sasuke walked quickly over to the bed and sat next to amber taking her hand in his and kissing it while he whispered, "I'm glad you're ok, when you wake up and can focus enough, I have something very important to tell you, so wake up soon" he rubbed the back of her hand and continued to talk to her, "lauren helped me out earlier, I couldn't figure out what feelings I had swirling around in me, so she came and helped me figure them out, she taught me what I feel for you is love, like how she feels for gaara, she taught me the difference between the love I feel for family and the love I feel for you, she helped me figure out that whenever you're with Jessie and I just want to rip his arms off and grab you and run with you is jealousy, and how I feel about you being in here, and me wanting to cry is sadness" he sighed and looked down surprised as he felt a drop of warm liquid fall onto his hand, he blinked and felt it drip down his cheeks. Sasuke shifted on the bed and rested his forehead on ambers and let out a quiet sob, gripping her hand as he cried. He laid on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist resting his head next to hers and fell asleep.

Lauren walked into the hospital and approached gaara in time to watch sasuke walk away with the doctor she sat next to gaara and leaned her head on his shoulder, "where's sasuke going?" gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "to visit amber in recovery, the surgery went without a hitch and she'll be in recovery for the next three to four days" lauren nodded and smile, "I knew she would make it, I never had a doubt" gaara nodded and looked down at her, "how'd your talk with sasuke go?" lauren sighed and shook her head, "he loves her, he's jealous of Jessie, and he's sad and guilty that amber is in here" gaara nodded and let out a small chuckle, "he never would have figured it out on his own, not those feelings, he'd still be sitting in a field pulling grass or punching trees" lauren chuckled and nodded, "he is emotionally retarded" gaara smiled and pulled lauren up and kissed her passionately. Lauren smiled into the kiss and pulled away resting her forehead against his, "I love you, but that was dangerous to do in public" gaara sighed and scooted away slightly, "yeah, I know, sorry, I just couldn't help it" lauren chuckled and relaxed against the wall closing her eyes with a tired sigh, gaara leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee and laid his chin in his upturned palm. Just then the doctor came walking back to them and sat between them, "ok, so I need someone to sign this for amber, does she have a parent we can call?" lauren was about to answer but she heard the steady even sound of footsteps approaching, she turned her head and watched in horror as a tall dark haired man stopped in front of them, "that would be me, I am the girls father" lauren shot out of her seat and glared at the man, "you have no right to be here, you are no longer her guardian, she is an adult and that means she doesn't need you around to fuck her life up anymore, so just do us all a favor and leave!" the man regarded lauren coolly for a moment before he swiftly brought his hand up and back handed her, "you should learn how to speak to your elders young lady, for the way you just spoke to me was very disrespectful and I will not stand here and be disrespected" lauren stood there shocked for a moment, her hand on her cheek. Gaara stood up quickly and pushed lauren gently down into her seat, he stood in front of her and glared coolly at ambers father, "I suggest you leave, sir, you only seem to cause trouble for her, we can handle this on our own" he lifted a hand and pointed to the exit, his voice calm but laced with menace and the promise of pain, "the door is that way, and once you leave this place, do not bother us anymore" the man stared at gaara in anger, "I will not be disrespected by a lowlife nobody like you" he went to smack gaara but he caught his hand and squeezed it hard causing the man to grunt in pain. Gaaras calm look melted into one of pure menace, but his voice stayed calm, "I said to leave, I suggest you do so before things escalate further, I will not tolerate to be insulted by a man like you" just as gaara finished sasuke walked around the corner and froze, his eyes assessing the scene before him. His eyes travelled over lauren sitting behind gaara her hand covering her cheek that was already bruising, to gaara gripping the hand of a man in a black suit, he walked steadily over to them his eyes and face blank and looked at the man, "is there an issue?" the man stared wide eyed at sasuke and yanked his hand from Gaaras grip and took a step back, he quickly shook off the initial fear and shook his head, "I am just trying to take care of my daughter, but these two keep interfering" sasuke stepped up to the man and glared down at him, his hands in his pockets, "amber doesn't need your 'help' I think she's had plenty in the past, now leave, before I remove you myself" the man glared back at sasuke and hissed, "you will regret this Uchiha" he turned to gaara, "you too, Sabaku" he turned on his heel and walked steadily out of the hospital. Sasuke turned to the doctor, "sorry about that" the doctor shook his head and waved it off, "I see it all the time, although, your appearance had a very unexpected affect on that man, do you know him?" sasuke grunted and leaned on the wall, "he was in my martial arts class, along with my sword class, he knows I'm dangerous" the doctor nodded and picked up his clipboard, "now back to business, I need someone to sign off for amber, does she have any family, other than that man, that can sign off for her?" sasuke looked to lauren and she shook her head looking up at the doctor, "no she doesn't, her mother is dead, and her father is obviously out of the question" the doctor nodded, "ok then, is there someone here that can sign off for her?" lauren shrugged and looked up at the boys, "legally I'm not allowed to do it, what about shika?" sasuke nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed shika, it rang three times before he picked up, "he-Naruto! Don't put an egg in the microwave, it'll explo-now you get to clean the microwave" sasuke shook his head, "shika, this is important, it's about amber" "what happened?" "she's in the hospital, we had a run in with her father on the high way and the car flipped and she had to have surgery and now the doc needs someone to sign off for her" "ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, but I have to bring the rest of the band with me, you guys have a concert tonight and you are not canceling" sasuke sighed and nodded his head, "yeah, yeah, whatever, just get here asap" sasuke hung up and turned to the doctor, "he's on his way" the doctor nodded and stood up, "ok then I have to check on her and then I will be back" they all nodded as the doctor walked away. Sasuke turned to Lauren, "that man in the suit was amber's father?" Lauren nodded, "yeah" sasuke shook his head, "he's like, the most power hungry man on this earth, who was her mother?"Lauren snorted, "a famous fashion designer, supermodel, and business woman, Kerona Isei" sasukes face contorted slightly in disgust, "god that sucks, amber is the product of two of the most power hungry people to ever walk this planet" lauren nodded and sighed, "yeah she is, it's a miracle she is the way she is, most people would have turned out just like them" gaara chuckled, "but it's amber, so of course she didn't conform to her parents" lauren smiled and nodded. Just then they heard a bunch of different footsteps coming towards them, they all turned in time to see Naruto skid into the wall with kiba careening after him. Sasuke shook his head as lauren and gaara chuckled, shika walked past Naruto and kiba and said, "I told you not to run" he walked up to sasuke and gaara and nodded, "ok I'm here, the bands here, where's the doc?" sasuke turned his head and looked down the hall the doc disappeared, "the doc went to check on amber, he should be here soon" shika nodded and sat down next to lauren, kankuro and temari walked over with Naruto and kiba and stood next to sasuke and gaara, they talked quietly until the doctor came walking back to them the doctor looked at all the people gathered with sasuke gaara and lauren and whistled, "I knew I recognized the two boys here from somewhere, you're the band Twisted Angels, I didn't recognize you without the rest of the band my son loves your music, now, who is here to sign off for amber?" shika raised his hand and gave a lazy wave, "that's me" the doctor nodded and sat next to him handing him the clipboard, "ok, so I need you to sign off for her, her insurance has covered all costs, so I just need a signature to verify it" shika nodded and read over the paper on the clipboard and signed his name at the bottom and handed it back to the doctor, "the band wants to know if they can go and visit her" the doctor nodded, "as long as you don't stress her or get her too riled up it is fine, she just woke up, she's not very coherent but she understands you and tries to respond, this will wear off in an hour, it's an effect of the anesthetic" they all nodded and the doctor led them down the hall to ambers room, he opened the door and said, "amber, you have quite a few people here to see you" the band walked in the door and stood around her bed as she opened her eyes and slowly scanned over all the people, when her gaze fell on sasuke and lauren, she gave a weak smile. Naruto sat on the bed next to her, kiba opposite him, kankuro and temari sat by her feet and sasuke and Lauren stood by her head, shika walked in and stood by sasuke. Naruto smiled and waved, "hey amber, you're all banged up! But don't worry, you'll be good as new real quick!" amber smiled and looked at Naruto, she was silent for a moment before she slowly said, "if you keep that up, you'll be the one, all banged up" everyone chuckled and sasuke ran a hand through her hair, "how are you feeling?" amber closed her eyes and shook her head, "I feel like, everything is, really far away, it all takes, too long to make out" sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead, "it'll clear up in a bit" amber nodded and soon fell asleep listening to everyone talk to her.


End file.
